Trifecta
by Redemption by Fire
Summary: Chap 16 Art Contest! Post Canon Ryo, Yugi and Marik. All of them supposedly free to live their lives now, but are they happy? What do you do when the people who understand what you are going through best are just as broken as you are? Not YAOI! Friendship
1. Written on his arms

Trifecta of

Disclaimer: obviously I own nothing, except any OC characters invented to further the plot. The OC's appearances will be limited as they aught to be.

Warning! Story will contain sensitive material such mention of torture, cutting, fires, violent beatings and death. Nothing rated over T though!

Summary: (Post Canon) Ryo Bakura is free of the controlling nature of the spirit of the Ring, Marik is free of his dark past, and Yugi is free of often feeling like the weaker half. All three have a different response to this supposed freedom, but none of them are taking it well. What are three souls to do when the only people that could possibly understand and help them through their confusion are just as equally broken? NO YAOI of any kind! Friendship fic!

Prologue: Cairo Egypt- Marik and Ryo

After the long journey back up river from the resting place of Atem and the Millennium Items, a sort of uneasiness settled upon Marik. His job was over as tombkeeper, but he couldn't help feeling like the sense of responsibility that it had once carried would continue to hang over him for the rest of his life. Granted the items were not likely going to resurface during his lifetime, if ever, but their effect on his life was not so easily erased. Even after giving away all of his items to Yugi at Battle City, Marik would often be sitting alone feeling as though the familiar weight of the Rod still resided in his hand. And it frightened him that he missed it as much as he did. Wasn't his evil half gone?

Marik leaned over the railing of the ship. It was late and everyone had finally succumbed to sleep and he would have peace and quiet out here. Marik took the opportunity to breathe in the smell of the river water, stare at the night sky with its clear view of the stars available, and wonder what he was going to do with his life. He had bought a motorcycle already, but that was a silly childhood goal, not a lifetime goal. While the bike brought him just as much pleasure as he had thought it would, he knew that it wouldn't be enough.

Marik knew only two things for certain about his future: one, he was going to have Odion and Isishu with him where ever he lived, a fact which pleased him; two, he was going to have to get a job. Motorbikes don't run on desire alone and gas was expensive. The problem was, other then Duel Monsters, which he had been avoiding playing since Battle City, Marik wasn't sure what he was good at. With no formal education, jobs would be limited, and the money low.

Marik fumbled with the phone in his pocket which was ringing. It was past 3 am who would be calling him? It was his sister. Marik answered the phone.

"You do realize that I couldn't very well be very far away on a ship going down a river, right?" Marik answered without so much as a greeting.

There was silence on the other end of the line. Marik swore quietly.

"Look, okay I am sorry. I know you are worried about me and just want to know where I am instead of sleeping at 3 am, but..." He never got to finish the sentence, because Ishizu cut him off.

"While, I do often wonder if you are alright, that is not why I am calling. Walk down to the back of the boat, please."

"Are you whispering?" Marik asked turning his head to look down towards the end of the boat.

"Just do it please." Ishizu continued to whisper but clearly sounded like she meant business.

"Fine." Marik hung up the phone and began to walk towards the engines at the back of the boat.

Marik would have missed Ryo Bakura entirely if he hadn't been looking up and down for whatever his sister had called him about. Ryo was not someone who was looking to be easily located where he was sitting up on top of the metal square covering the engines. Marik could see him from where he stood, but Ryo seemed to be looking out at the river. Marik found the ladder that Ryo had used to climb up unto the machines and slowly creeped up the ladder himself. Ryo jumped at the sound causing a clatter of the sheet metal that he was sitting upon.

When he saw Marik's head appear as he ascended, Ryo looked back out towards the river and closed his eyes. Marik watched as he began to calm his breathing slowly and once again opened his eyes.

"Can't sleep either?" Marik began hoping to prevent too serious of a conversation. He just didn't feel like he could manage to say something inspiring or even something kind.

Ryo didn't answer, but Marik could see that he was upset. Marik tried to think of things that Ishizu or Yugi, or even Tea or Joey might say, but nothing came to mind.

"Look, if you don't want to talk right now that is fine. I was just going to enjoy the view of the heavens from up here. Just let me know if you would rather I leave."

Ryo turned to face Marik. He looked at Marik but did not make eye contact, staring beyond Marik instead. But he did answer Marik's question.

"No, you don't have to go."

They sat there in silence for awhile, but the quiet was being to get to Marik. He could almost hear Ryo Bakura's thoughts screaming at him, even though Ryo made no sound.

"Look you know that it is finally over, right? He won't be back to do,... (Marik suddenly realized he didn't have a clue what Yami Bakura had done to Ryo other then use his body in duels, so he stumbled over the last words)...well... whatever it was … that he did...did to you."

Ryo Bakura turned to face Marik once again. This time he made eye contact with Marik for a few seconds before turning back towards the back of the boat and the river.

"He's finally gone. But that's just the problem isn't it."

Marik didn't see this as a problem. He sighed, this was getting nowhere. He began to play with his phone in his pocket again in nervousness. An idea occurred to him.

"Your dad works in Egypt as an archaeologist, right?"

Ryo nodded.

"So then you will probably be back here, in and out of Egypt occasionally, right?"

Ryo mumbled an "I guess so."

Marik continued. "I may not know what to say, but I can listen, if you want. You know if you ever need someone to just hang out with, who doesn't think you are crazy or whatever if you talk about being possessed by spirits and dark magical Egyptian artifacts. Or Resurrected Pharaohs, or mind control, or real live dual monsters, well you get the picture."

Ryo didn't respond for a while and Marik wondered if he had said the right thing, or if Ryo had stopped being present in the world at large hadn't even heard him.

Ryo finally responded, just as Marik was wondering if he should just leave him be.

"Thanks, I would like that. I am sure that I will be here off and one when school is not in session." Ryo turned and gave him a smile that Marik was a bit more familiar with. Even if it wasn't as big as the kind he had seen before.

Marik reached into his pocket for a pen.

"Got any paper? I will give you my phone number, that way you can call if you are ever in Egypt again and want to hang out."

Ryo shook his head no.

"No?" Marik was taken aback for a moment.

Ryo shook his head again, but looked apologetic. "I meant I don't have anything to write on."

"Oh." Marik began itching the scars on his back. Then he brightened. "Yes, you do."

He took the pen out of his pocket and reached for Ryo's arm. Before Ryo had time to respond, Marik had pulled up his sleeve. One the underside of his left forearm was a series of small nicks about 10 in number. They looked more like a tally system then a series of controlled cut marks.

Marik tried to act as though he hadn't seen then and proceeded to write his cell number in pen on Ryo's arm. He left go and there was an awkward silence.

"He did that..." Ryo answered breaking the silence.

Marik nodded in understanding.

"He felt the need to make a count of just how many times I had attempted to take control from him and failed." Ryo continued.

Marik nodded somberly. "Bet he didn't keep a count of how many times you succeeded in messing with his plans."

At this, Ryo once again looked at Marik and gave a little smile.

The two of them sat there in silence again, but this time the silence did not bother Marik even a little bit.

Next Chapter: Yugi's friends finish up their last year of school and talk about future plans. But Yugi is a year younger then the rest. How will Yugi handle school without them and what are Yugi's plans? Can someone play games forever?


	2. Broken in half

Trifecta Chapter 1

Recap: Marik talks with Ryo Bakura on the ship ride back to Cairo. Ryo seems upset by the absence of the Spirit of the Ring, but is unwilling to say much about his time with his Yami. He does however accept Marik's cell phone number and extended hand of friendship. Sometimes you don't have to say much at all to make an impact.

Chapter 1 Yugi and co.

The amount of time Yugi spent upset about the absence of the Pharaoh Atem, from his thoughts and his life, was equal to the amount of time that Yugi had with nothing to do. So at first, his initial course of action was to concentrate on school work. For the first time in his life, Yugi grades were not at the bottom of the class, now that gaming was no longer a distraction. On the weekends he would hang out with his friends at the movies or the arcades or even tag team duel friendly rivals in the park, but even his friends seemed to be taking their grades more serious now that graduation was too close for comfort for several of them.

It didn't take long for the fake facade of happiness which Yugi outwardly displayed to weaken. It didn't help that he didn't get to see Tea much after she started intense dance practice for a school audition in New York. And that Tristan had taken up his time with dating various girls on and off and training with the police division in the area. Even Joey who still made time to duel with Yugi every so often, was around less and less as he started spending more time with Serenity and his new step-father. Joey's family seemed to be happier now that Joey was making great attempts to resolve past anger from the divorce. Even Ryo Bakura whom Yugi hadn't really spent that much time with before or during all of the Millennium craziness (mostly by Ryo's choosing) wasn't around anymore. They had only been back for a few weeks before his father pulled him from Domino City High before he could graduate without any warning. All Yugi had was a picture of Yugi and Ryo snapped somewhere at the school that had shown up on his doorstep with a hasty written note stating he was being pulled out of school to go back to Egypt. No contact info or anything.

Yugi once again began to feel the intensity of his loss back in Egypt and he was uncomfortable with the pain as it resurfaced. Did this loneliness make him weak? Maybe he hadn't been ready for Atem to leave? Who would be just as close to him as his Yami had been? He began taking shifts at the Kame game shop to help his grandpa out, but this did little to distract him.

Since he was the youngest of the crew, the others began to move further away after graduation. Tristan was the first to leave, taking a job with the Tokyo police force. Tea left next, after being accepted to the most prestigious dance school in New York. Joey took up a job offer from Pegasus himself to oversee the distribution of new Dual Monsters cards, where he got to ride airplanes to and from places all over the world to his hearts content. Joey even bought a few planes with the money he was making and offered that Yugi could have a free ride on them anytime he liked. But since Joey was so busy flying here and there, Yugi didn't see much point in flying anywhere in the world, if it was more likely that Joey was in the air.

The cracking point for Yugi had come when they were to write a paper for school about what they wanted to be after graduation. Yugi spent hours staring at a blank sheet of paper, realizing that he had no goals, no career path. He wrote a few paragraphs about becoming a world class duelist, but this didn't seem to brighten his spirits. When he teacher had handed it back at the end of the week, she had given good marks for the paper, but had written in red on the side. _I saw you on tv, Yugi, dueling in Battle City, and I must admit you and your friends put on a good show, perhaps you should be thinking about a bit more "secure" career path. __Childhood doesn't last forever and..._

Yugi stopped reading the comment and closed his eyes. He didn't want to be anything else. What else did he take so much pleasure in? He felt the most secure and important when he dueled and right now he didn't even feel very important or secure so what could possibly be better then world class duelist. He read back over his words in the paper, but this only made the whole paper seem like a childhood fantasy.

He crumpled up the paper and threw it at the wall. All at once the tears and sobs that he been holding back since they had left Egypt behind began to flow. Yugi had always prided himself on being optimistic and composed in the face of adversity. But something inside him had snapped and he now stood up and began throwing everything that he owned in his room across the floor. His school books thudded and his papers fluttered. Yugi's heart continued to pound inside his chest as he ripped the sheets off his bed and yanked open clothes drawers. Inside his top drawer with his socks was the golden box that had once held the Millennium puzzle. Before he could control his anger and grief he had flung that against the wall as well where it made a loud clatter and the hinge twisted leaving the box stuck in the open position. About the room, his Dual Monster deck, the one that had defeated Atem, was now scattered all over the floor.

Yugi stared at the box in shock at what he had thrown, and he picked it up and tried to close it. When he saw the damage he had done to it his anger faded and he looked around the room. With wide eyes he took in the damage that he had done to his entire room. He looked back at the box and with great anxiety he tried to bend the metal back and close the lid. This only made things worse and the hinge snapped breaking the lid apart from the rest of the box. Yugi held a piece in each hand and began breathing heavy. He grabbed his school bag and dumped the books out. He placed a change of clothes from the floor into the bag, placed both halves of the box on top, and began picking up his scattered deck. He grabbed a rubber band from the floor and bond them together, and placed them in the bag as well. His wallet was already in his pocket so Yugi fled with his school bag down the steps out the door as fast as his short legs would take him. His mother was out shopping and his grandfather out a new game presentation, so no one even saw him leave.

After hailing a taxi car to the airport, Yugi's pulse began to slow. Avoiding thought of his trashed room, he focused on his friends. Tristan- nope, he was on duty. Tea -nope, she was auditioning for a major role in Swan Lake and he wouldn't want her to miss it. Joey, no idea what city he was in, but he did say that he could use his private plane when he wanted. And Yugi wanted nothing more then to leave Japan and find himself anywhere else in the world.

There was no dueling competitions going at the moment to Yugi's knowledge so that didn't help him easily decide a destination. When he walked up to the small business desk at airport terminal, Yugi gave the name of Joey's plane and his ID to the lady at the desk.

She approved him and asked for his intended destination. Before Yugi could even process the question, some part of him had already answered. "Egypt" The lady at the counter did not even blink. "Where in Egypt?"

Yugi thought to himself, perhaps a trip to Egypt was exactly what he wanted. Going back to the past would be better then the uncertain future, maybe he would visit the Valley of the Kings and Atem's tomb. He knew visiting the resting place of the Millennium Items was out of the question because the whole tomb had collapsed, but Atem's tomb would make him feel a little closer.

"As close to the Valley of the Kings as you can get me." Yugi answered feeling a little more confident about plan.

The secretary lady typed something into the computer before looking up at Yugi again. "The closest we can get you is the city of Luxor. It shouldn't take too longer to get to the tombs if you find a tour group."

Yugi nodded, though he knew that seeing the tombs with a bunch of tourists was not what he was going to do. As he sat in the plane, the only passenger in a plane built for 10 or so people, Yugi began to think details through. Maybe he could locate Marik or Bakura, they might want to come with him. But then Yugi realized he had no idea where either of them lived or had any way to contact them. The gravity of the situation and the immaturity that he had just demonstrated by flying off to a foreign country, without more then a day's worth of clothes and yen in his pockets which wouldn't do him any good in Egypt. He had no where to stay and no plan. At least once he landed, he could visit the tombs as a tourist, and get back on a plane again.

When he landed, Yugi dug through his bookbag for his cellphone. To his dismay, he could not find his cellphone. He mind flashed back to his destroyed room, and in his mind's eye he could see the phone plugged into the charger, which had been kicked under his bed in the tantrum. Now he couldn't even call his Grandpa or his mother to let them know where he was. He also couldn't call for help if needed, and certainly couldn't call any of his friends. And he didn't have all their contact info memorized like he used to, since he had gotten his cellphone he hadn't bothered to memorize their cell phone numbers like he had their home numbers, since with a phone the new numbers were always at his finger tips.

Yugi began to panic as he walked into the airport in Luxor. It was so crowded and strangers were everywhere. He calmed himself down with thoughts of his family and friends. Right, snap out of it Yugi! Just find a payphone and call the game shop number. Grandpa will be upset with you, but he'll figure out a way to fix things. Yugi saw a phone and ran to it. He picked up the phone and began to push the familiar number. The harsh voice of an automated operator said something in Arabic and then in French. Yugi didn't know either language but figured it was telling him to insert money. But he only had yen coins. Yugi's eyes darted around looking for a bank inside the airport. He didn't see one within eyeshot and Yugi was so upset that he put down the phone with a clatter the startled the person next to him. Before he could turn around however a girl who had been sitting on a nearby unmanned security desk approached him.

Yugi met her grey eyes when she reached for something in her pocket. She held out a few coins of local money and offered them to Yugi. Yugi seemed uncertain, he didn't know any of the local customs. But here was a stranger helping him. The girl who was dressed in clothes that Yugi thought made her look like an artist and she had a tattoo of a striking cobra that went all the way around her left forearm. Her makeup was put on thick and her hair dyed a dark maroon -purple color. She had a camera and an artist sketchpad and tote bag.

She said something in French, but Yugi was unable to understand her. She switched to Arabic, but saw the puzzled look on Yugi's face and switched to broken snipets of English. Yugi sighed in relief, he did know English.

"Take it." The girl said holding out the money again. "I know emotion of lonely in unknown place. It is hard when you know no person. You look lost and I know you need this."

Yugi smiled a half smile of relief. "Thank you. How can I thank you?" He accepted the money.

The girl laughed a pleasant laugh. "Can I picture take?" She pointed to her camera and to Yugi's hair. "It makes good art."

Yugi gave a little laugh and nodded. It was a simple request, one that he found amusing. She took a picture of him. Then Yugi turned to call on the phone. He could sense her continuing to take pictures of him while he was on the phone. Yugi dialed the familiar game shop number but no one answered. Yugi was sure they would be frantic by now, maybe they were out looking for him. Yugi left a brief message.

**Beep **Yugi here, I am sorry for disappearing. I am visiting my friends abroad and will call again when I get the chance. Uh... I forgot my phone, so I will call you... um... and...I will clean up my room when I get back..."

Yugi hung up before he stumbled over his words like an idiot anymore. He turned around looking for the artist, but she was gone. At the table where she had been sitting before hand she had left a card with her name and the nearest art gallery where it advertised that she had a gallery opening on her work in 3 months time. On the back she had written. "Thanks for pictures. Hope you see my work. Not get lost again I hope."

Yugi smiled. But only briefly, because he was once again alone among many strange people. He walked until he found the nearest bank and began to change his money. With his new money, Yugi exited the airport and looked for any way to get to the Valley of Kings. After all, what other plan did he have?

Next Chapter: Marik finally gets a phone call, but not from Ryo. It is from a doctor at the nearest Luxor hospital. Seems that Ryo has gotten himself into a barfight? With his father...over a former prostitute? And Marik was the person that Ryo requested they call to pick him up. This Marik has got to see. What Bakura family secrets will come to light?


	3. It was a long time coming

Trifecta 2

Recap: Yugi's fake happiness that he puts on after the departure of the pharoah finally snaps, causing him to tear his room apart. Yugi leaves for Egypt with nothing but a day's worth of clothes, his wallet and his duel deck. Will the Millennium Box that once held the puzzle be repaired? Will Yugi be able to contact Marik or Ryo? What will happen in the Valley of the Kings? Will the journey be as Yugi hoped or will he open up some old wounds? Speaking of old wounds...what is up with the barfight?

Chapter 2 Ryo Bakura and Marik

Ryo sat in the chair of the hospital ER waiting for Marik. Perhaps calling Marik was not the best idea, especially this being the first time since the boat that they had talked and Ryo didn't feel much like talking. But he had no way to get home without his father or his wallet which was conveniently lost in the barfight. And he couldn't very well walk home either, not with his injuries. Ryo did not look to greet Marik as he arrived, but rather stared at the floor.

Marik looked Ryo over. Other then the cast on his right arm and several bruises and a busted lip, Ryo looked like he would get along okay. So when the doctor said he had been in a barfight, it looked as though he had held his own and thrown a few punches himself. This pleased Marik and frightened him all at the same time. He didn't know much more about Ryo Bakura then Yugi and his friends did, but nobody seem to think that Ryo would capable of even thinking of punching someone. His darker past self perhaps, but not Ryo. But Marik supposed, his past self wouldn't have gotten that way had their not been some small tendency in his personality to start with, and Ryo was his present reincarnation.

"So, I see you haven't been keeping out of trouble." Marik addressed Ryo with a smirk. "I heard you were in bar fight and I see you threw a few yourself."

Ryo continued to look at the ground. He did not really want to be talking to Marik. "I lost my wallet at the bar so I needed a ride. Do you think we can go back there and look for it? I know it is probably long gone, but I would rather not have to call and cancel all my cards if I don't have to."

Marik stopped smirking. "Really?" He was kind of angry now. It was funny at first when Ryo looked silent and defeated, but now that he spoke, Marik realized that Ryo wasn't defeated, he wasn't upset, he didn't even look bothered that he had just started a bar fight. Marik continued, "That is all you are going to say to me after almost a year. You call me and all you want is a ride to find your wallet."

Ryo looked up at Marik and Marik's anger faded. Ryo's face said he was angry, but his eyes looked like he had lost a close friend. "I just punched out my father and I have no other family or friends. I called you because I knew you would throw in a few insults, but you would help me anyway."

Marik let this sink in. "You...you punched out your father?" Marik knew what it was like to despise your father, but as far as he knew, Ryo had never mentioned anything about his father except that he was an archeologist. The only picture Marik had formed in his mind, was someone that looked kind of like an older Ryo with an awkward safari hat on and a magnifying glass looking in tombs. But he supposed that was silly and probably not even close to Ryo's fathers looks or demeanor.

Ryo sighed. "It was many years in coming. I am just surprised it took this long for me to stand up to him at all." He looked back down at the floor. "I suppose I learned from the best." He looked upset with himself again, a version of Ryo that Marik was the most familiar with.

"Well let's get going. You can tell me all exciting details on the way there." Marik gestured towards the door where Marik's motorbikes was parked.

Ryo stood up and followed Marik out the door slowly. " I would rather not talk about it."

Marik helped him into the side car that Odion had helped him attach before he came. "You pay a taxi with money, you pay Marik with talk, Bakura."

This caused Ryo look to look up suddenly. Marik realized that he hadn't addressed Ryo by name once until then, not even on the boat. And the first time he did so he had used his last name, the name that his other half had used like an evil curse that people should fear. It was Marik that looked at the ground then. "I mean... Ryo..."

There was an awkward silence it which the noise of the city and buzz of insects could be heard. Marik got on his bike and started up the engine. "Which bar?"

Ryo didn't look up, but muttered. "The Three Brothers."

Marik made no comment about the seedy location of the bar or the fact that it is a known hangout of "ladies for hire" and just started driving.

The drive passed by in silence. Marik glanced over occasionally, but Ryo's face was turned downward and he was holding his hair flat. A small smile graced Marik's face but it soon disappeared when he remembered that they were still not speaking. And Marik didn't want to start conversation again with him by mocking Ryo for holding down his hair. They were already in danger of parting ways without so much as anything between them but awkwardness and a dark fog of emotions.

They were almost there when Ryo finally spoke again. "My father is a smart man, but he is not a nice one."

Marik was glad they were speaking again. He mulled over his response first before speaking, so as not to say anything he might regret. "I supposed... that would be the case. I didn't figure you would actually hit him for no good reason."

Ryo didn't respond to this and Marik pulled up to the bar. Ryo let himself out of the sidecar and slowly walked towards the door with Marik following close behind. Chairs were knocked over and there was glass everywhere. The patrons had all left, but a few prostitutes were hanging out in the back whispering at Ryo's entrance. The bar owner was sweeping up the floor when he saw Ryo. "Out" he yelled. "No way, you are not allowed back in here."

Ryo looked down at the floor. "I am just here for my wallet if anyone found it?"

"Why would I know where you wallet is you little shi.." the barkeep began before being cut off by one of the girls who shouted loudly " Kesi has it."

Ryo looked up and half smiled. The young girl that spoke up, pointed to the back room. Marik walked between Ryo and the barkeep as Ryo passed through and into the back room. The barkeep grumbled but didn't make a move to stop Ryo or Marik. Inside the back room were two girls, one laying on a pallet covered in soft pillows and the other tending to the first girl's scratches. Marik took notice of a large red hand shaped mark on the first girl's face and the eye makeup that was smeared down her face and surmised she must have been the cause of the fight. Her clothes looked a mess as though someone had attempted to rip them off her without success. She appeared to measure up Marik's threat level, before turning to Ryo with a sad smile.

"Kesi, I am sorry for my father..." Ryo started, but she silenced him with a sharp look. She flipped him his wallet.

" Son of Bakura, you have nothing to apologize for. What you did was perhaps the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Ryo shook his head. "My name is Ryo... I prefer Ryo. And you didn't deserve what my father did. Who is he to tell you what you can and can't do?" Ryo's eyes burned with the conviction of his statement.

Kesi looked away. "He has more say over my life then you think."

Ryo might have said something in response if it weren't for a baby's cry was then heard coming from the top floor above the bar. Kesi shooed away the girl tending to her wounds. She ran past Ryo and Marik towards the sound of the baby.

The other just stood there with a look that clearly said that the talk was over. Marik put his hand on Ryo's shoulder and turned him towards the exit. Ryo reached up pushed Marik's hand away but continued to walk out of the bar and back to the motorbike. He climbed into the sidecar without comment. And Marik headed off again.

"My place is near the Luxor Temple." Ryo stated before leaning his head down again and holding his hair down.

Marik sighed and began making the long trip to the other side of the river. He was feeling that old feeling again, the unsettling feeling that Ryo gave him during his silences, like his raw emotions stood just beyond the surface, like a volcano waiting to erupt. Just as Marik was beginning to wish that he could control people again, at least in this case, just to make Ryo talk, Ryo spoke up.

"My father never put many demands on my mother. She could decide what to feed us, dress us in, how to raise us. He would stop by every so often to talk with us, ask how school was; he was very adamant that we get good grades. But the nights he was there, my mother always seemed the most anxious. She was a fragile person, very anxious and afraid. But she was always worse when my father was home, everything had to be perfect. We had to be perfect. When he would come by, he would often bring us some new game to play. Then he and my mother would go out for the evening. Often our next door neighbor's daughter would watch us and play with us. But when they would come back late at night or in the early morning, my mother would always come into my room no matter what time it was. She would kiss me and rub my head and say goodnight. Her hands were always shaking when she did that and sometimes she would be crying."

Marik tried to process this and figure out what he wanted to say in response. He didn't have to respond for Ryo continued as though he wasn't expecting a response.

"I think that she was afraid of him. That she didn't love him, that she was with him because she was afraid of what would happen if she wasn't. Or what would happen to others, to us, if she fought back, if she said no."

Marik waited for more, but none came. He found he was beginning to understand just why Ryo had let things get out of hand with the Thief Bakura, why he seemed to have little to no control over him or his own body. He had learned from those closest to his heart, to hold back and take it for the good of others. It seemed that Ryo only attempted to take charge when he feared others would be injured or lost, beyond rescue.

Ryo had stopped talking, so Marik probed him gently for more. Marik pretended that he was his sister or maybe Yugi or any body but his brusque self. "You have a sister?" He asked for this was news to him.

Ryo looked up at Marik for a brief second before looking back down. His eyes however betrayed his calm demeanor. They looked like dark clouds of sadness.

"Had. I had a mother and a sister."

Ryo said nothing more the rest of the drive home and Marik didn't press further. Marik wondered if he was ever going to hear from Ryo again.

To Marik's pleasant surprise, Ryo called Marik again several months later. Seems he needed a ride back to the hospital to take his cast off. Marik showed up and Ryo hopped in the side car again. Marik was fairly certain that Ryo could just have called a taxi this time, now that he had his wallet, but came anyway and said nothing.

Marik was going to ask how things were going with Ryo. But to his delight he didn't even have to ask. Not more then a minute had gone by before Ryo spoke.

"Marik?"

Marik gave a hmm noise and looked over at Ryo.

" I think am going to go to college. I haven't decided what I am going to be yet, but I think that college would be good for me."

Marik nodded and smiled. Ryo smiled back. Sometimes, Marik decided, no words were needed.

Next chapter: Yugi rents a horse from a tour guide and makes his way towards the location of Atem's tomb. However, he gets a little sidetracked from his initial quest because of said tour horse. Yugi isn't the kind of person who stands around and lets someone mistreat a living creature. So what is a small spikey haired tourist going to do? And will he even get to the tomb?


	4. Beast of Burden

Trifecta 3

Recap: Ryo gets in a barfight with his father, Marik picks him up. At the Three Brothers, Marik meets Kesi, a "lady for hire" who just might be what started the fight. But why? Ryo's personal insight about his parents' relationship gives Marik an idea of why Ryo's non-relationship with his past self. But the Bakura family secrets have just begun.

Chapter 3 Yugi

Yugi Motou was not a happy tourist. He hadn't really wanted to be a tourist at all. With no camera, and no desire to buy stupid worthless junk that pretended to be antifacts or look like miniture versions of artifacts he didn't really fit in with the people around him. The tour that got him the closet to the hidden location of Atem's tomb was a horseback riding tour through the Valley of the Kings. This was not a good thing for three reasons. Yugi had never ridden a horse before and wasn't sure that he would take well to it. And the tour guides were very vocal about what would happen to any tourist who tried to leave the tour during the rest periods. Yugi could only imagine what would happen if they thought he was stealing a tour horse. And third, based on the duration and the tour and the distance covered Yugi estimated that the tomb was at least a 20 minute horse ride from the path. Surely that would not be sufficent time to walk or ride their and back before anyone noticed he was missing during the lunch stop.

Yugi approached his tour horse. It was so much bigger then him and Yugi couldn't figure how on earth he was going to get his leg up and over without assistance. Yugi made an embarressing running jump, aiming to stick his foot in the stirrup. At the last second his gelding moved over a few inches and Yugi made contact with the horse's rear and not the saddle. Turning red in the face, Yugi noticed several nearby tourists watching him. Atem had jumped up on a horse from the ground with no stirrups in the Memory World. Yugi sighed. Why did he make it look so easy? His own voice in his head reminded him that horses were a main form of transportation then it would be like a kid now riding a bike or rollerblading and an adult driving a car. All of which, he could safely say, Atem had never done and he, Yugi, had done. Well, except the car.

Yugi leaned his head against the horse's side. The horse immediately moved and Yugi had to wave his arms slightly to keep from falling over. Yugi took a deep breath. This was a living creature, not a bike, maybe it could be reasoned with. Yugi closed his eyes ran through a few video clips of people working with horses he had seen at some point. Yugi prided himself on his great memory and hoped that something from the videos would help.

He came around to the front of the horse and began stroking its nose. The horse seemed to look back at him, so Yugi continued. Yugi had never been this close to a real live horse before, but he wasn't afraid. He found the horse's nose soft and he was struck with the sudden but brief feeling of deja vu. Emboldened by this, Yugi looked back into the horses eyes hoping to communicate some sort of understanding. The horse didn't look calm...actually Yugi thought it looked upset. Yugi scanned the horse over. By now almost every tourist was on their horse and everyone was beginning to watch Yugi.

Yugi ran his hands over the saddle again and the horse moved away from him. Yugi's eyes lit up, a duel monster card springing to his mind. He lifted up the flap of the saddle and sure enough there was a sore there. No wonder the horse was making things difficult. Yugi was about to say something to his tour guide when a well muscled man, just picked Yugi up and threw him up on the horse. Yugi could feel the horse's tension. He pulled up the saddle flap on the other side and saw another sore. Yugi tried to get the tour guide's attention.

"Sir, your horse is fine. His skin is discolored there that is all." The tour guide remarked without even looking at the horse. The tour began to leave.

Yugi lended forward putting most of his weight off the saddle. He buried his face in the horse's mane and softly apologized.

The longer the tour went on and the slower Yugi's horse moved, the worse he began to feel. The tour guide motioned for the group to stop and buy lunch at the vendor stands before going into a tomb. While the others were eating, Yugi hopped down and began observing the horse's sores again. They were red and raw looking. Yugi knew this could not continue.

Yugi found the tour guide chatting with a vendor about his latest win. "Sir, the horse I have been given..." The tour guide cut him off, "...is lazy and a worthless ass not worth my money. If you would like to trade with me, I will keep him in line." He turned back to the vendor, but Yugi persisted.

"Sir, he is slow because he is injured. There are sores under his saddle."

The tour guide sighed and apologized to the vendor for the interruption. He looked pissed when he turned around. "I have told before, those are just genetic skin discolorization not sores. Now go buy some lunch before we leave."

Yugi left him and bought a small dish of some traditional food he had never seen before. He barely tasted it. Yugi kept looking over at the horse. It was drinking out of the water trough at the rest stop but the flap was still up on the saddle and Yugi could see the redness from where he was sitting. Yugi tried to think of what others would do in this situation. Atem would have claimed the power of the pharoah over this man, but Yugi didn't have that kind of power. Joey would have caused a scene, nope. Tea would have made some speech about mistreatment of animals causing the crowd to rally, nope. Yugi didn't really think he could make a convincing display or find the right words. Tristan would report him for abuse, but this was a horse not a person and Yugi wasn't sure there were laws against that in Egypt. Kaiba, well Kaiba would buy it from the man. Yugi sighed, he could try that. After all hadn't the tour guide said that the horse was a waste of his money. Maybe he would sell it away for cheap. Yugi opened his wallet. He didn't even know, how much money horses cost.

The tour guide was calling them back to continue on the tour. Yugi approached his horse again, checking one more time, just to make sure he wasn't crazy. He walked over to the tour guide once more. "How much would you charge me for...the tour horse I have been riding on?"

The tour guide turned around and saw that it was Yugi. He laughed one of those rough, unsettling laughs. "That thing, wouldn't take less then $3000."

Yugi tried to do a quick math calculation in his head. About 17,500 Egyptian pounds which was almost 250,00 yen. Yugi paled. He certainly didn't have that kind of money on him. The man began to laugh again, and turned away muttering something about crazy Americans. Yugi didn't feel that correcting him on his incorrect assumption that he was American was going make this any easier, so he let it slide.

Yugi took a deep breath. He could duel for it, the man seemed like a duelist considering his conversation with the vendor earlier about his latest card win.

"I'll duel you for it." He stated much more confident then he felt. Not that was afraid of losing, but he felt a little like he was going crazy.

The tour guide turned around and looked Yugi over, measuring up his seriousness. What he saw convinced him that Yugi wasn't going to back down.

"Fine, but we play my game."

"Which is?" Yugi asked, secretly hoping he said duel monsters, but sure that he wouldn't.

"Kalah" The tour guide smiled a cruel smile. "And I go first."

Yugi nodded. He had played many games of Kalah before, enough to know that starting second was giving him the severe disadvantage. But what else could he do.

The tour guide pulled a bag of stones and cleared a spot in the sand. He dug with his fingers, six small holes parallel to each other and a larger hold at each end of the line. The tour guide began placing 3 stones into each of the parallel holes. Yugi was familiar with this set up this was post 1950's rules for tourists all gathered around, taking pictures and whispering loudly amoungst themselves about this newest turn of events in their trip. Several younger children sat in the sand as closest as they dared to the match and watch with rapt attention.

The tour guide made the classic opening move by gathering from the 4th hole and earning a second turn. The tour guide chose to gather from the 6th hole. Yugi sighed. That was good opening move. Yugi made similar opening move hoping to stay even and watch for the man's strategy while not giving him an advantage. The tour guide played his stones close to his side not trying to leave anything behind on Yugi's side of the board. Yugi knew he was waiting for him clear his side so he could capture. Yugi spread one of his high stone count holes across the tour guides side filling any empty holes. Yugi smiled as the tour guide was forced to do the same. Yugi then made 4 turns in a row, by playing his 4th hole with 4 causing his 3rd hole to have 3 which played directly into the keep, and then his 2nd hole had two in it, and played them to the keep as well. This left his 6th hole to spread across his surface again preventing any open holes.

The tour guide made a soft growl. Yugi now had more stones in his keep and most of the stones in the game on his side. He made a move which Yugi frowned at. He was fairly certain that the man's turn should have ended in the previous hole. However, he had seen the tour guide place one stone in each hole as he went past, so he hadn't skipped a hole. Yugi made his move, which did not end up in his keep as he thought it aught to have due to the extra stone from the other side of the board, but he said nothing. Yugi did watch the guide even closer. The tour guide made several moves directly into his keep. Yugi could see his confidence building as his captured stone total exceeded Yugi's. Yugi played a few moves into his keep, but his calculations were all off, the tour guide must have had an extra piece. While the tour guide made several more great moves, Yugi began silently counting the pieces in each keep. Yugi's frowned again, he had suspected something was up and he was right. There were more stones in play now, then at the beginning of the game. Yugi made a few more moves, contemplating what he were to do if the tour guide won, because he cheated. Yugi hated confronting people when they cheated and he knew if he won regardless of the cheating that he would not mention it.

However, the tour guide seemed not to notice that Yugi was suspicious. He played a few moves that came over to Yugi's side and captured pieces. Yugi knew the best way to call him out. He made his final moves into the keep, emptying his side. The tour guide smiled and collected the remaining stones on his side into his keep.

The two piles in each keep looking to be the same in size. So Yugi started spreading his back out in the holes, three in each as though they were starting again. All of Yugi's holes were filled and there were no extra stones left. Yugi had 18 stones. The tour guide started to look worried that Yugi had counted his stones in this manner. He started spreading out his stones in the same manner. However the guide had one stone left over after filling his holes.

"Ha, I have one more then you, American, the horse stays mine." The tour guide began making a big display of his win.

Yugi just quietly turned to a little boy who had been watching the game with rapt attention. His grandfather had once called out a cheater in his store using this very same technique.

"So what grade are you in school?"

The boy sat up straighter at being noticed. "Fifth"

Yugi smiled, " Ah, so you must know how to add and multiply right?"

The boy made a upset face. "Of course I do, that is baby stuff!"

Yugi gave him an encouraging smile. The audience was listening to their conversation now, even the tour guide was watching, after reliesing no one was watching him anymore.

"How many pieces were in each hole, when we started then?" Yugi felt better then he had in days as the climax was building. How much he had forgotten in the past year how much games gave him a thrill?

"Three" the boy answered.

"And three times six is what then?" Yugi asked looking at the boy with a smile that said already knew the boy knew the answer.

"18" The boy answered, and stared back down at the game again. Yugi could see comprehension dawning on his face.

" And then 18 plus 18 makes what as the total number of pieces in the game?"

Some of the adults in the audience had now caught on and where whispering amoungst themeselves.

"36... but there are 37 here in the board." The boy looked up at the tour guide and yelled "You cheated! You added a extra piece into the game. Cheater!"

The tour guide had all eyes on him, and was beginning to sweat. "Non..sense. The American cheated."

One of the adults, Yugi suspected was the young boy's father due to their similar appearance, curtly remarked to the tour guide, "Yeah right! The American cheated so well that he lost. You liar! This is your set and your pieces. You are the cheater!"

Yugi stood up and dusted himself off as the crowd began to close in on the tour guide. When the tour guide attempted to escape from them he tripped and several more game pieces came out of the long sleeves of his clothing. Yugi untied the horse and took off its saddle. The sores were even worse under the top of the saddle and some of the crowd gasped.

Yugi lead the horse with its bridle past the crowd and the tour guide who was know laying on the ground surrounded by the upset tourist crowd. Yugi stopped to say something.

"You do not play fairly and you try to take a win that does not belong to you. You don't even take care of what you do own. And because of this you lose." The tour guide did not meet Yugi's eyes, but stated that he had only lost this time.

Yugi continued to walk the horse in the direction that the tour had started from, following the hoof prints in the sand. The crowd cheered behind him as he walked away. The 5th grade boy followed him.

"Are you the King of Games, Yugi Motou? You look like him." He asked grinning. Yugi stopped.

"My name is indeed, Yugi Motou. Are you a fellow duelist?"

The boy puffed up his chest, "I am working on building a deck, yes. But I am not good enough to beat someone like you." The boy looked down at the ground at the last statement. Yugi took his back pack off and opened it.

"What kind of deck are you building?"

The boy looked back up. "Mostly a machine deck."

Yugi smiled. "I like machines too," Yugi found the card he was looking for. "Here"

The boy stood in shock. "Swords of Revealing Light? Wow! Thanks."

Looking at the boy's smile, something in Yugi snapped. But it was good kind of snap this time, like the feeling of knowing that you were being put back together instead of coming apart. Yugi closed his eyes briefly to savor the moment. When he opened his eyes the boy was still there.

"No, thank you. You helped shine a light, so people could see the truth clearly." The boy smiled and ran back over to his father who coming in the direction of Yugi and the horse. The boy waved goodbye and Yugi waved back before continuing on back to Luxor.

Next chapter: So Yugi won a horse. What is he going to do with it? He can't very well take it back to Domino. The stable hand from the tour's stable might have an idea. Yugi then runs into Odion who invites Yugi to dinner with the Ishtar's. Then Ryo shows up sitting in Marik's sidecar. Could a dinner be anymore awkward?


	5. Regrets and Beer

Trifecta tones.

_Thank you everyone for subscribing to my story. I would like some comments however, or how else am I going to improve? Thanks again, and as always I own only my OC characters. _

_So to clear up any confusion, the two story lines, Yugi's and Ryo and Marik's are about ready to come together finally. _

Recap: Yugi has rescued the horse by winning it in a game of Kalah. But know what can he do with it? Can't take it home to Domino, where would he keep it? Maybe the stable hand might have some answers.

Chapter 4 Yugi … and Ryo and the Ishtars.

Yugi made it back to the stables in a hour or two and he was thirsty and hot. Yugi looked around in the stable for a water pump and maybe something to clean the horse off with. Yugi didn't know the first thing about treating wounds and his plan was starting to fall apart. Great, he had rescued the horse, but where was he going to keep it? He couldn't take it home on a plane, home to the Kame Game Shop. Yugi located the water trough and pump and filled the trough up with water. The horse drank greedily and Yugi cringed looking at the brown water that had come out. Yugi was very hot and sunburned so he put some of the water on his face. He felt just as dirty as before just a little cooler.

"Umm...hello?" A female voice called from inside the stables. Yugi jumped slightly.

A thin boned, petite, dark skinned, dark haired woman with deep almost black eyes came around the corner. She came running towards Yugi with a smile on her face, but she ran right past him and hugged the horse.

"Ankhenatem! Mr. Samut took you out on for ride, but now you are back." She began stroking the horse's nose and finally seemed to notice Yugi. "And you brought back a friend."

"He was injured and the tour guide was being..."

The woman cut him off, "abusive, that's what he is."

Yugi nodded.

"So brought him back. I am surprised that Mr. Samut allowed you to do such a thing. An single tourist making the trip back by himself for a...just a horse."

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, he can't make a fuss about what he no longer owns."

The woman looked upset at Yugi. "You bought Ankhenatem? Just like that?"

Yugi met her gaze. "No, actually I won him in a game, well actually I won because he was caught cheating." The woman bristled. "And now you are going to just walk off with him?"

Yugi observed her carefully. "He is like your family, isn't he this horse, Ank..men...a"

"Ankhenatem"

"Right..." Yugi looked down at the ground. "Actually, this my first time even riding a horse, so I wouldn't know how to care for one. I was hoping someone here would know."

"I raised most of these horses from the time that they were foals. When my father died and his horse farm was sold to settle debts, I worked here so I could be near them still. So yes, this is all the family I have left." She walked the horse inside the barn and began sponging him down and cleaning his wounds.

Yugi just stood there taking everything that had happened in. He walked down the aisle looking at the stalls. They had numbers on their stalls, not names. "Did you have names for all of them?" Yugi asked.

The woman smiled. "Yes, even the ones that were not my father's have names. My father named all of his horses as servants for the ancients." She pointed to the only other horse in the stables, a stallion with a broken foot. "That one is Ankhenamun."

Yugi took the information in, "Miss.. what is your name?"

The woman stopped cleaning the horse and turned to face Yugi. "My name is Azeneth, but most people call me Netha."

"Well Netha, my name is Yugi." Yugi bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Well, Netha, I can't keep a horse in Japan, not where I live. So as far as I'm concerned, he is yours. Someone just needed to rescue him, but it is clear he belongs to you."

Azeneth looked even more upset. Yugi couldn't figure why. Didn't he just give her back a horse that was like family?

"You arrogant foreigners think that you know everything." Azeneth angerly commented and turned back to tending to the sores.

When she turned back around, Yugi was no longer there.

Yugi had left the stable, his thoughts swirling. He walked into town towards the open market. Any of the good feelings that he had felt after he won the horse were gone and once again Yugi felt alone and lost in a country that felt less and less like home. Even if this was were he had supposedly lived thousands of years ago, Yugi couldn't feel more like a foreigner then he did at that exact moment.

Yugi looked up from the ground as he got into the market square. He was hot, thirsty and hungry, more so perhaps then he had been in a long while. Then Yugi thought he saw a familiar face. He followed the man with dark skin and no hair other then the black hair that was tied in a pony tail. The man turned and stopped a vendor's booth. Yugi then saw the side of his face, with it's undeniable carvings.

"Odion?" He asked tentatively.

The man turned his head slowly in the direction of Yugi's voice. His eyes widened in recognition. "Mutou, the one that carried the Pharaoh." Odion stated plainly. Yugi nodded silently. Odion gave him a long look. "So what brings you back to Egypt?"

Yugi sheepishly looked at the ground. "Feeling a bit lost, I guess."

Odion made a quiet hmm noise indicating understanding. "Where are your friends?"

Yugi made a quiet muttering about them living their own lives, but Odion, who was accustomed to hearing the smallest sounds, heard every word. The was an awkward silence between them, when Yugi's stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Since you are here, why don't you come for dinner, I am sure Ishizu and Master Marik will be pleased to hear you are in town."

Yugi wasn't sure that this was going to be the case, especially Marik. He was quite sure that Marik would rather be living the rest of his life Pharaoh free. But Yugi said nothing to challenge the statement of hospitality. He nodded and thanked Odion. "Do you live near here?"

Odion nodded. "Not too far from here. Come follow me."

The walk to the outskirts of the town was not very long, but the trip was spent in silence. Odion gestured with his hand when the reached a small plain apartment. "This is where Master Marik and I live at present. Ishizu comes over for dinner several times a week when she not busy at the museum."

Yugi nodded and followed Odion into the flat. The rooms were clean and well kept, but it was clear to Yugi through the lack of extra décor that the place was shared because of necessity. Yugi tried to imagine what sort of jobs Odion and Marik might be holding and he had trouble coming up with ideas.

Odion sat the food he had purchased down on the table and began to assemble things to cook. "You may sit anywhere you like, Yugi Mutou I will just be starting the meal in here. Marik and Ishizu should be along shortly," Odion remarked as starting chopping vegetables.

Yugi was tired and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. He was lost in thought for several minutes before Odion spoke again. Odion placed a glass of water in front of Yugi. "May I ask a question?"

Yugi startled from his thoughts. He nodded and took a large drink from the water glass.

"You smell of horses. Where you by any chances on a horseback tour of the tombs?" Odion asked though he was casually making conversation, when Yugi knew the man was not someone for casual conversation.

Yugi nodded again and took another drink of water. "Didn't get very far thought. My horse was injured and I refused to ride it any further. The guide was mistreating it, so I challenged him to a game for it."

Odion nodded that he should continue.

"I walked in back to the stables and their was a woman there, the stable hand. She knew the horse's name and began to take care of it. I had never even ridden a horse before today, unless you count merry -go-rounds or pony rides at carnivals, and the horses were like her family. I tried to give the horse to her because I knew she would take good care of it, but she just got angry. I don't even know why. I mean they used to belong to her father and they were horses she had raised since she was young, so why would she be upset to get one of them back?"

Odion began placing the dishes out on the small table as he responded, " Master Marik was my responsibility from little on, it was my job to see that he stayed safe and true to his duties. I failed in this task and crossed the world with Ishizu to bring Marik back. Had someone returned him to me safe and unharmed while I was still in Egypt, I would have been angry. It was my responsibility, and while it would still be nice to have him back, I would still feel like a failure. After all it was my duty, my responsibility and I was the one that had to fix it. Just like you had to duel the Pharaoh to prove that you were your own person, that you had come far enough to let him go on with his afterlife, that you could fight your own battles and win."

Yugi thought this was perhaps the most he had ever heard Odion say all at once. He could see why his brother and sister looked up to him, he was very wise, and if he took the opportunity to speak, you would walk away wiser too.

Yugi nodded that he understood. Odion looked like he was going to ask another question, but Yugi never found out what is was, because the sound of a motorcycle parking outside was then heard.

"Ah, here is Marik... and apparently Ryo." Odion remarked in surprise, as he opened the door for the two men.

Marik saw Yugi standing being Odion, and his eyes widened in surprise, but he said nothing. Ryo however, looked even more surprised to Yugi then Marik, but smiled kindly.

Marik slouched back in one of the chairs and motioned for Ryo and Yugi to sit. Marik slipped his boots off and remarked to Odion that Ishizu was not coming, due to some unforeseen delay involving something about a feral girl hiding in the tombs that was scaring away all the archaeologists.

"Really?" Yugi asked curious.

"Yeah, Ishizu went to take a look, but said she doesn't think that the girl has been there for too many years because she does speak in short phrases. She mostly screams about people not coming any closer, or not touching her or something."

Ryo looked bothered and yet non-nonchalant about the whole conversation at the same time. He quickly changed topics, however.

"So Yugi, how is everyone back in Domino?"

Yugi leaned back in the chair. "Well, it is just me now, since everyone was older then me. Joey has got a great job working with Pegasus, distributing duel monster cards, owns his own planes and all, Tristan is a new police officer in Tokyo and Tea is auditioning for Swan Lake in New York this week."

The news was met with smiles from everyone, but a silence settled in. Odion began serving the dinner.

The eating of the meal passed with little conversation. Yugi noticed that Ryo's phone rang twice during the meal, but he hung up on the person each time. Ryo seemed bothered by the constant calling of whoever it was and Marik kept looking over at him like he was watching a clock reach noon, waiting for the chimes to go off.

Marik brought up tales of his working in a motorcycle repair shop down the road and attempted to lighten the mood with some jest about wanting to get rid of ridiculous customers with the Millennium Rod. No one smiled or laughed and Ryo's phone went off again. Ryo looked for a second like a pot that had boiled over, and his eyes flashed dangerously. Yugi had never seen that particular look on Ryo's face before. It wasn't the disturbing looks that the spirit of the Ring made when he had taken over Ryo's body. Yugi imagined that it might have been like the look that he had in his room as he threw everything around.

Marik looked like he was going to say something about the phone, but before a word left his lips, the phone was suddenly smashing on the floor with a force that could only have meant that Ryo had flung it there.

The entire table of men set motionless for a second, looking in the direction of the phone and the annoyingly happy, free-with-the-phone ring tone finally stopped echoing in the room and in their minds. An unnatural silence fell on the room. Ryo was the first to move, leaning over in his chair to pick up the pieces of his phone and place it on the table. He looked up at the others who were slowly processing what had happened.

Ryo's eyes grew kind again, and he looked down in shame. "Sorry... that was completely uncalled for." Marik cast a quick glance at Odion who said something brief about cleaning up after the meal and cleared away the empty plates, leaving the three young men alone at the table.

Marik was the first to speak. "How about a beer, Ryo? You too Yugi?"

Yugi looked embarrassed at the request and was in the process of saying that wasn't old enough to drink, but Marik cut him off.

"I really don't care, tonight calls for a beer."

Marik set a beer in front of each of them, and popped the bottle cap off of his own, slouching back in his chair. Ryo calmly opened his own beer, taking a long drink from it. Ryo still did not make eye contact with anyone.

Yugi sighed, it had been a long day. He attempted to open his with shirt as he had seen Ryo do, but he just ended up spilling a 1/3 of it on himself, making sound that was a cross between a mouse squeak and a growl. Marik began to laugh, a small laugh that ended up moving to his chest. Ryo had looked up at the sound Yugi had made and a small smile came to his lips. Yugi turned slightly red and then started to laugh as well, a deep laugh that reminded him of Atem. He tried to cover up his moment of grief at this realization by taking a drink from his bottle. The taste was not like anything that he had ever tasted before, it tasted like what he would later describe as warm water that tasted like a dead animal had been drug through it. He swallowed and made a horrible face. Ryo's smile widened and a small laugh escaped. Marik was now laughing so hard that he was having trouble breathing. Yugi blushed and set the beer back on the table.

Ryo continued to smile at Yugi and now seemed to have trouble holding back. A bigger laugh escaped, and then Yugi began laughing again. "Warm, cheap, Egyptian beer is pretty disgusting, eh?" Marik managed in between breaths.

Several minutes passed before calm had been restored to table. Ryo finished his beer and Marik finished his as well as Yugi's. The brief moment of happiness was fading and Yugi wished to hold onto it a bit longer. "We should do this more often."

Ryo became restless at this statement and Marik looked at him funny. "Right, like we are going to start making this a regular thing like a bunch of girls. What are we going to do next, start talking about our feelings?"

Yugi blushed again. "No, I don't think that talking about regrets makes us girly."

Marik turned and really looked at Yugi, "Regrets...eh? I wouldn't think that you would have many regrets."

Yugi looked down at the floor. He spoke quietly, but since the whole room was quiet, both Ryo and Marik could still hear him. "I regret that I am not the leader that the Pharaoh thought I was, thought that I would be. My friends moved away and I haven't contacted them once since then. Too busy dealing with my own emotional...crap...to keep even my closest friends together. And I just ran into Odion by chance or we wouldn't even be having this conversation. So yes, I have something to regret. I regret that I am not the person that everyone thought I was."

Marik seemed to be reflecting on this and Ryo looked far away in thought. Marik replied. "Well, I regret causing my sister and brother so much grief. They were really worried about me back then and they still do. I think that I am running them down, even now that I have a job." Marik's tone changed abruptly as though he knew that he was going to go no further. "No, seriously, Ishizu calls me like everyday, sometimes twice... talk about annoying." Marik attempted to make this last statement a mockery or a jest, but it didn't feel funny to Yugi or to Marik and silence once again descended.

"Now that we have throughly embarrassed ourselves, what do you regret Ryo?" Marik asked trying to break the silence.

Ryo looked at the floor again. "I would rather not discuss this, if you don't mind." Ryo looked even more uncomfortable then during the phone ringing incident, but Marik who had the most to drink didn't seem to notice. "Why not, we have already paved the way. Your regret is probably something we could guess..." Ryo hand that reached for his broken phone was beginning to tremble slightly and Yugi shot Marik a look so intense that he stopped mid sentence. Marik later swore to Odion when recounting the conversation, that he had seen the Pharaoh once again in that moment.

"Thank you for dinner, Marik. I would like to call a cab to go home now, but I would have to use someone else's phone it seems." Ryo made this statement as though nothing had just happened. A fake smile graced his face and Marik handed him his own cell phone. Ryo left the table and stood outside to make the phone call.

While Ryo used Marik's cell to call a cab, Marik turned to Yugi. "Look, a leader isn't born, a leader rises to the task because the situation calls for it. Your friends are off living their new exciting lives, but if they needed you, I bet that you would be bringing everything together to help them. After all, you and leadership are old friends, it would be like putting your regal robes back on after a night's sleep."

Yugi genuinely smiled back. "You have been talking to Odion more haven't you?"

Marik became somber at this. "I grew up with Odion, so we have always been talking. No, I haven't been talking more, I have just started listening." Yugi gave Marik an understanding smile.

Ryo came back into the room stating the cab had arrived. "Is is possible to share the cab Ryo?" Yugi asked. "I would just pick a hotel nearby and it would make the fare cheaper."

Ryo fake smiled again. "No problem. You could even stay overnight at my place if you wanted. I have an extra room." Yugi nodded and thanked Ryo.

Ryo turned to go outside again without saying goodbye. Yugi noticed that this bothered Marik.

"Thank you Marik." Yugi turned to say goodbye. "For more then just this evening."

Marik gave a small smile and made some hand gesture that looked to Yugi like he imitating putting on a cape. Yugi got the message and smiled broadly before turning to sit in the cab.

It was a quiet ride to Ryo's apartment.

Next Chapter: Over pancakes, Yugi and Ryo have a conversation, or is it a fight? Yugi knows that Ryo is hiding something, but will he find out what it is? Yugi also talks with Netha again about his horse, but they come to an understanding.


	6. You'll be back Baknesew

Trifecta 5

Recap: After an interesting dinner, Yugi and Ryo go back to Ryo's apartment. But the tension and anxiety still remains despite Ryo's attempt to pretend that all is fine. What is he hiding?

Chapter 5 Yugi and Ryo

Yugi slept soundly which surprised him. After all the things that had been brought up the night before, Yugi had been hesitant to fall asleep the night, sure that he would spend the time tossing and turning. Yugi changed into his one change of clothes that had brought. He just grabbed things in his moment of inner collapse in his room and as he looked at himself in the mirror in Ryo's bathroom, Yugi realised two things. One, his clothes didn't match. And two, he hadn't brought any socks.

Yugi put on his socks and his pants from the day before, despite the fact that they still smelled like horses, sand and beer. Yugi knew that Ryo was already up, because he could hear dishes clanging in the kitchen. A tea kettle was whistling and the smell of pancakes wafted upstairs so Yugi went downstairs.

Ryo Bakura had his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and was flipping a pancake when Yugi turned the corner of the stairs. Ryo looked calm as thought nothing had happened the night before and it was then that Yugi understood something. Yugi sat down and watched Ryo cook for a few seconds before attempting to ask a question.

"Ryo?"

At this, Ryo turned and frowned as though he hadn't known he had been being watched. But a smile almost immediately took its place.

"Good Morning, Yugi!

Yugi instinctively smiled back, but the smile slowly faded. Ryo's smile stayed in place, but he seemed to trying to read Yugi with his eyes. What was Yugi thinking?

Yugi the king of games, however was tired of playing games. He looked down at the pancake on his plate.

"I am tired, Ryo, and I am sure you are too."

Ryo eyes brightened instead of agreeing with Yugi.

"Did you not sleep well? Perhaps you did not sleep well in a strange bed?"

Yugi knew the dialogue and he knew the voice and the smile. Ryo's breakfast was like his own mother's meals. She made them when she had something was sorry for. Or was trying to hide her own realised short-comings behind a warm meal and light conversation, hoping that others were fooled as well.

"My mother has done this for me as long as I can remember. She would have something to apologize for or something she wished to distract me from and she would make a meal. You didn't want to share your biggest regret last night when Marik prompted the discussion. I respect your desire to keep your regret to yourself, but please let us not play games anymore." Yugi thought he would never say such a thing, but now he realized why had been upset by his paragraph about his future. He was good at games, sometime he wondered if it was the only thing he was good at, and that scared him. While Yugi was a person that was difficult to upset, he was lonely and friendless before the puzzle. This was because he often chose to let issues pass instead of dealing with them. How can you make friends if you take the back row seat to everyone else? And Yugi knew that in this way, Ryo and he were too similar.

Ryo's fake smile disappeared. "I thought you enjoyed games. Aren't you supposed to be the king of games now or something?" Ryo tone of bitterness was thinly veiled but still detectable.

"This is not a fun game. This is not a game about friendship, or even friendly rivalry. This is a game of secret and lies, and I should think that you would be tired of such as well." Yugi could feel a familiar lump in his throat beginning to form.

Ryo placed the pan down and closed his eyes. He then looked back down at Yugi. It was like a reset button had been pushed. Ryo's fake smile and pleasant eyes were gone and a small, troubled look and clouded eyes took it's place.

"We have never been friends, Yugi Motou. We have never even been friendly rivals. I lost a lot of my life in this stupid chess game and everyone else suffered for it as well. I was the thorn in your side and now you are free. So why are you still trying to be nice to me? You don't even know who I really am."

Ryo paused and his right hand was shaking slightly again, the one that Yugi noticed had the puncture scar on it.

"Fine, I will concede that I know very little about you, but that doesn't restrict us from becoming friends. It just means that we just have further to travel in our friendship journey, after all..." Yugi was abruptly cut off at this point.

What did I ever do to you to make you think that we could be friends? Why aren't you back in Japan or hanging out with your real friends?" Ryo looked back to the stove top and turned off the burner. The air was thick with tension and the smell of burning pancakes.

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. His voice lost its usual luster when he spoke, he sounded much older and worn out. "That was a low blow, considering the conversation last night. You are right I don't really know anything about you. I know a little bit about your past, and your dark half's motivations, but I don't really know you.  But it is clear to me that this stay in Egypt has brought nothing, but additional grief. So I will clear out of your life, which you appear to want badly." Yugi jumped down off the kitchen stool and turned to go back upstairs for his things.

Yugi had come to Egypt with expectations, of what he couldn't say, but he was certain that nothing had happened as he would have expected. Yugi felt alone among acquaintances and supposed friends and he wanted nothing more then to go back to Domino City where at least his main worries were passing his classes and avoiding crazed fans.

Upstairs, Yugi started putting his things back into his backpack. The broken gold puzzle box stared out at him. The eye on it almost seemed to shine brightly for a second, but Yugi blinked and it looked the same as it always did. However, Yugi was inspired to pull out a pen and piece of paper from his backpack. The box was broken, but it could be fixed, and Yugi hoped the same could apply to people. On the paper, Yugi wrote his cell phone # and the words, _In case you change your mind about getting to know each other. _Yugi left this paper on the desk in the room he had used and proceeded back down the stairs.

Ryo was nowhere in sight so Yugi just stepped out of the apartment. Ryo, however was sitting on the steps outside his apartment, his knees folded upwards and his head against his legs. When Ryo heard Yugi's footsteps he looked up and put his chin on his knees. Looking out in the direction of the Luxor temple, Ryo spoke while not making eye contact.

"Why did you come back here?"

Yugi sighed heavily and sat next to Ryo on the steps. Honesty was going to be best, so Yugi began to confess some of his darkest fears to Ryo. "I was hoping that I would find some answers. Answers as to why I still feel like the darkness of the Millennium puzzle stills hangs around me like, like it used to hang there physically."

Ryo turned to face Yugi his eyes confused instead of angry. "But your spirit was kind, you were...friends."

Yugi nodded. "We were, it was like we had always known each other, even if we couldn't recall how or why. It hadn't always been that way though." Yugi shook his head trying not to recall some the more painful memories. That wasn't what he had come back for. Yugi sighed and continued. "But that is not what I am talking about, I am talking about the puzzle. The heavy gold pyramid that was always around my neck. In order to keep the ph...Atem... from the darkness of the puzzle, I would often bear it. Tea..."

Yugi swallowed hard as he remembered their last conversation before she moved to New York. It had been bittersweet, both of them confessing what they had been unwilling to admit for so long, that Tea had always considered Yugi as a friend, but it was Atem that she cared about as more then a friend. And Yugi knew that while they were completely separate now, they had always been separate in a way from each other, in a way that Tea could not reconcile. So she had confessed to Yugi that she needed to move forward, rather then look backwards. She was never going to have what she clung to, in a relationship with him. And while Yugi understood and agreed, it was still painful. He after all he been the one to love her first, right?

Ryo noticed Yugi's discomfort and attempted to redirect the conversation back to his question. "What about the darkness of the puzzle?"

Yugi shook his head to emerge from his thoughts. "It was always hardest on Atem, he was so easily swayed by it, having lived in it for 3000 years, it sort ate at him in a way that I couldn't understand at first. I guess now that I know how the items were created, it makes sense. When I first put on the puzzle,...Atem... was not a very nice person. He used the puzzle's powers frequently to mentally crush people. Now that I have access to all of my memories back..." Yugi's eyes widened in understanding. "You have those memories back too, don't you? The ones where the spirit used your body to..."

Ryo abruptly looked away again, but the answer was clear. Yugi supposed that in Ryo's case, knowing what had occurred in the past was infinitely worse then not knowing.

An uncomfortable silence settled over Yugi and he knew that the conversation was over. "Look, I'm sorry."

Ryo's eyes did not directly look at Yugi but they narrowed. " For what?"

Yugi answered softly, but Ryo heard him just the same. "For keeping you at an arm's length. I just didn't know how to help you. And I was afraid,...afraid that... the same would happen to me...if for just one moment, I turned my energy from...other me... I had to free him." This was something that Yugi hadn't even confessed to the Pharaoh. That he had agreed to the end duel for that reason alone, that he knew it was the only way to free him from the everpresent darkness of the puzzle. Yugi's throat began to constrict, and tears began to flow out, but he quickly wiped them from his face. Ryo noticed, but said nothing. He seemed to be battling his own thoughts as well.

Ryo's face darkened. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You kept your enemy closer then your friends. And so did I."

Yugi was uncertain what exactly Ryo was referring to, but he let it slide. He awkwardly tried to break away from the conversation. "Well, I suppose this trip has been interesting to say the least. My family is probably really worried about me. But perhaps if you change your mind about being friends..."

A strange change seemed to come over Ryo, but Yugi couldn't put his finger on what it meant. "You'll be back, Baknesew."

Yugi frowned slightly at the use of an unknown Egyptian word, but took this as his cue to leave.

Yugi mulled over the events of the past few days on his way back to the horse stables. He knew exactly what to say to Netha now, Odion had been a great help. She needed the opportunity to prove that she could earn the horse back, a horse she considered her responsibility. He would pay for her to take care of it with the opportunity to earn the horse's monetary worth back over time.

Netha was at the stables as Yugi suspected. She was flustered upon seeing him and apologized, "I'm sorry for yesterday, sir. I didn't know if you would be coming back after that and I didn't even get your name." Yugi smiled and introduced himself. Then he explained the plan that she could care for the horse with his money and earn the horse back on her own over time. A small smile graced her face and Yugi knew that he done the right thing.

"Just curious, what does Ankhenatem mean in Egyptian?" Yugi asked as she was giving him the deed to the horse out of the filing cabinets.

"Ankhen means he who is the servant of. My father named all the horses to be servants of various gods, goddesses and ancient rulers."

Yugi filled in the blanks in his mind his eyes widening. "How did he even know about the name Atem?"

"Oh, it is a long story, but it explains how I inherited the family farm instead of my older brothers. Maybe some other time, when you come back." Netha answered.

"Huh, oh right. Just let me know when this money runs out to take care of Ankhenatem. And we will talk more then." Yugi awkwardly smiled as he pushed some Egyptian money into her hands.

Netha nodded. "Perhaps Ankhenamun will be ready to ride then as well. I have already earned him back because Mr. Samut believes he will never be able to walk again, but I have faith in him."

Yugi glanced over at the only other horse in the stable, who had a broken left front hoof. Yugi smiled and nodded. "It is good that you have such strong faith."

Yugi then said goodbye and walked to the nearest spot with taxi and spent the last bit of remaining money catching a taxi cab back to the airport. Joey's plane was still there waiting for him and he boarded for home, amazed that he had only been gone for a day and a half. Yugi felt so much older then a few days worth.

Next Chapter: Yugi's grandfather and some of his friends confront him as he climbs out of a taxi. They have an important discussion where they talk about Yugi's trip and Yugi's Yugi makes a discovery about his past, and a revelation about his future.


	7. I found something to lose for

Trifecta 6

_Come on reviews! I live for reviews! Can't a girl get some decent reviews?_

Recap: Ryo and Yugi parted ways in Egypt, but Yugi has a feeling that despite Ryo's protests against a real friendship between the two of them, the winds of change are blowing.

Note: If you didn't read or watch the original anime/manga, you probably didn't know that Yugi had a mother or father living. I have obviously attempted to give them more of a back story.

Chapter 6 Yugi and co

Yugi knew that it was going to be a long night when the taxi pulled up to the game shop late at night and all the lights were on. Yugi took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The familiar bells chimed to announce his entrance. Three familiar men sat at the kitchen table and they all turned to face Yugi upon hearing the bells.

Yugi noticed that his grandpa looked much older then just a few days ago and apparently hadn't slept much the night before. Joey and Tristan sprung forth from the table to tackle Yugi, half in anger, half in relief. Yugi gave a sigh of relief as they crushed him, uttering remarks about how stupid Yugi had been. Yugi didn't hear them, all he could feel was a sensation of a tight coil slowly releasing itself from around his heart.

Joey and Tristan pulled back, but Joey maintained a piercing gaze, trying to read Yugi's thoughts.

Yugi looked down unable to hold eye gaze with a suddenly serious Joey Wheeler. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone. I just..."

"Tore up your entire room, and left on one of my planes for Egypt, carrying only your duel deck. What were we supposed to think? Huh! And then the cryptic message on the game shop answering machine. With all the possible end of the world scenarios that we have been through, we were imaging the worst, and we couldn't even call you..." Joey began to rant and in Yugi's mind he once again saw the young underdog who cared about his friends more then his reputation, even though Joey was presently wearing an outfit that looked more professional and much more expensive.

"How could we have come to help if you didn't ask? Not telling anyone where you went, it was almost like the mess with Dartz all over again. We came over here to contemplate the best way to go to Egypt and find you. " Tristan added, seconding Joey's rant just has they had always done. Tristan was in his cops uniform and looked impressive, just the kind of person you could expect to save you when you called for help.

Yugi began to feel the lump in his throat again, but this time there was no darkness along with it. Tears began to escape though his smile as he looked back up at Joey and Tristan. "I'm sorry, guys! It is just that after all this time, I still haven't gotten used to the fact that other people want to be bothered, if I need help. I have never been good at asking anything of other people." Yugi paused to wipe away his tears. "That was the main fault we had in common, Atem and I; we were both never very good at asking for help. Several years of friendship speeches and the best friends anyone could ask for, and I still felt alone...like my happiness, or lack thereof was my burden alone. I felt like you guys shouldn't be bothered, now that the fate of the world wasn't at stake. "

Joey and Tristan stood in shock for a moment at this statement. Yugi's grandpa who was watching the whole interaction from the kitchen chair, took the opportunity to speak during the silence.

"You were never a burden to anyone, Yugi. In fact, you were my saving grace. Don't let your father's story get to you." Solomon's eyes begged Yugi to listen.

"What story is this, Yug?"Joey asked.

Yugi looked down again. "Go ahead and tell them, Grandpa."

Solomon Mutou walked over to his grandson and put his hand on his shoulder. He motioned for everyone to sit down. "I will tell this story, but this time listen closely for I should think that my side holds just as much weight as your father's."

Yugi looked up and Solomon continued.

"As you might all know, I was once known the Legendary Gambler, someone who was unstoppable and undefeatable in any game. You might have even noticed that Pegasus's Legendary Gambler card looks an awful lot like yours truly..." Solomon Mutou noticed that he was losing the attention of Yugi. "Hmm, well here I go getting sidetracked. Anyway, I was so confident in my skills that I once boasted in a public forum that if I could ever be defeated at a game, that I would retire immediately and wear humiliating overalls for the rest of my days. My father was a poor farmer and I thought with my wealth and fame that such a wardrobe would be the highest insult."

"Well you obviously lost to someone, Gramps, because you are retired and wearing overalls." Joey remarked.

"Yes, I did. But it is who I lost to that is the interesting part. You see, I was so lost in my own fame that I was never home for my son and he grew to resent me. He became a very wealthy business man who cared for nothing but control and power. He was a charmer with women, just as I was..." Solomon's eyes glazed over lost in some sort of happy memory.

Tristan waved his hand in front of Solomon's face. "Hello, Gramps, on with the story!"

Solomon shook his head, "Right. My son had this secretary... well you don't need to know all the details. Anyhow, she came to him and told him that she was pregnant. He told her to terminate and that he would pay for it. She took his money and quit a few weeks later. However, when he ran into her a few months later, she was very pregnant. She told him she had gone to do as he requested, but when she got there she couldn't do it."

Yugi eyes widened. He had never heard this version of the story. His mother had never confessed this to him, and his father had started the story with the game. Solomon smiled at him, put his hand over Yugi's hand and continued.

"Your mother had fallen asleep on the train on the way to the clinic. While asleep, she had dreamed about a little boy with pointy hair in three colors and big, soft eyes unlike any color she had ever seen. She said the child had spoken to her and told her that if he was going to be something great, that she knew what she had to do. She awoke and never entered the clinic."

Solomon paused for effect. Then he continued, ignoring the astounded looks from Joey and Tristan and looking only at the puzzled look that Yugi had.

"Your mother, Yugi, told your father that she intended to keep you, and that she expected nothing from him. However, it turned out that she was to need his help after all. After giving birth to you, she was hit was severe post-partum depression. She became unable to tend to herself properly, let alone you. She had no family and no friends to turn to and she foolishly attempted to end her own life."

Yugi nodded. He knew the next part of the story, this part his father had included. "The doctors called your father, Yugi, because he was listed on the birth certificate. They told him, he was to take care of you, until she recovered."

Yugi sighed and reached for the empty space where the puzzle had once laid around his neck. This action did not go unnoticed by the three men. Yugi spoke. "But she never really recovered. She has always been unable to function as normally as she did before. So my father had to formulate a new plan. He sought out Grandpa."

Solomon took up the story again. "Yes, and he challenged me to a match. One in which, I would not only have to retire if I lost, but I would take care of my grandson, something he perhaps wished that he could have forced me to do for him as a kid. I was an absentee father, but he demanded that I not do the same for my grandson. If he lost, then he would keep his son, and would retire from the business world.

My son, chose the game that I had taught him as a child. GO was the perfect, traditional game to choose as the winner takes all, something that both of us were quite familiar with."

"Go on Gramps, what happened?" Joey asked impatiently.

"It was an intense game, both of us quite possibly perfect opponents. However, the game is a long one, requiring much patience. Especially if your opponents are equally matched. And Yugi had been handed over to some of the female dealers at the casino, where my son had challenged me and he was constantly crying. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched you being transferred over and over without success. No one could get you to stop crying. The last girl came over in frustration and sat near the game. It was your father's move and he was having trouble thinking, I could tell, because of the noise. So I took you, Yugi, into my arms. Instantly, you stopped crying and sat still for the first time in hours and stared at the game in front of us. It was in that moment, that knew I had to lose. I wanted to lose, for the first time in my entire live, because I had found something worth losing for. Something more important then winning."

Solomon looked at Yugi with love and sadness combined. Yugi could almost see a younger man in his place, one that had just realized everything that he had lost out on experiencing with his own son. Who was willing to give up all that he had once held dear, so that he didn't make the same mistake twice.

Yugi looked knowingly at his grandfather. Solomon continued. "While I no longer remember exactly how he beat me, it doesn't matter. I remember the important things. Like the feel of your head resting on my chest, and the look your mother gave me as I invited her into my home, in order to take care of her too, so that she could be a part of your life. You were my *Sensei and my salvation."

Silence reigned at the kitchen table, but it was a comfortable, loving silence.

Joey was the first to break the silence. "Yeah! Think of where the two of us would be if Yugi hadn't schooled us in what was important."

Tristan nodded. "Yeah! Instead of putting criminals away, we could have ended up as criminals. Petty men, doing nothing to make the world a better place." He shined his badge with his palm.

"Speak for yourself, Tristan, I would have made something of myself." Joey interjected.

"Oh yeah, you were the worse off of the two of us. I was the one that had to keep you from getting your butt kicked." Tristan argued back and the two of them seemed to act as though no time had gone by, back to wrestling each other.

Yugi laughed. A laugh that sounded deep and unlike his usual timid voice. A laugh that once again reminded him of the Pharaoh. But this time he embraced it, letting it wash over him like a hot shower, washing away all of his insecurities.

His friends stopped their play fight and his grandfather's widened.

Yugi's was laughing so hard that tears began to flow.

Yugi jumped up out of the chair and embraced his friends. "The potential for good has always been there guys. You were just waiting for someone to show you that. I was waiting for someone to show me that too."

He turned to face all three men. The darkness that weighed down on him for so long after the ceremonial duel lifted as he came a realization which he vocalized out loud. " So long I aspired to be like him, he was my goal. But during our duel he told me I was his goal!"

Yugi voiced briefly cracked, dropping in pitch. He continued. "His deep voice, his confident stand, his commanding gaze, all things that made him seem so great. He was using my body. Those things were all things that I possessed, but did not know I had in me. But you see they were always there!"

Yugi turned to his grandfather. "Where is my mother?"

Solomon Mutou stood in awe. It was as though he had watched a transformation sequence, seeing the spirit of the puzzle once again, but the loving eyes of his grandson remained instead of the harsh, ancient look that Pharaoh had given them. "Uh!, She finally fell asleep. In your bed, I'm afraid. I didn't have the heart to wake her. She was so worried."

Yugi began to run up the stairs. He paused and turned towards the three men again. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys and I promise I will never run off again without letting anyone know where I went. And I will get better at asking for help." Yugi smiled.

Joey and Tristan nodded. Solomon Mutou brushed a tear away. Yugi turned and ran back up the stairs.

In his room, his mother lay on his bed, sleeping. His room was reassembled back to its original state and Yugi knew that she had been the one to fix it. That was how she managed to go through life, trying to fix exterior things as though that would fix interior things.

Yugi sat on the bed. His mother stirred. Yugi laid down next to her in the bed. He hadn't done this since he was a small child. Back when the lightning and thunder storms used to scare him. He snuggled up close and fit himself just underneath her arm and she moved in her sleep to accommodate him in the bed.

Even though she was asleep, Yugi could almost hear her voice saying what she used to say during thunderstorms growing up. "There are more powerful things then the storms outside, Yugi. One day, you will show everyone this."

He never understood those words before. Yugi whispered softly to his mother as though she had actually said those words again. "Thank you for being the best that you could be, now it is my turn to do the same. Thank you for not giving up on me, for letting me have a chance to be something great. I won't give up on you, either."

His mother continued to sleep, but her tense expression on her face melted away, and she appeared to breath easier. Yugi kissed his mother on the cheek and fell asleep in her arms for the first time in over 10 years.

Next Chapter: Yugi is finished with high school. He goes on a graduation trip back to Egypt with some of his friends. However, Marik does not greet them with good news. While Yugi seems to have pulled out of the darkness a better man, Ryo Bakura has appeared to sink further. What darkness lies ahead?


	8. It just doesn't add up

Trifecta 7

Recap: Yugi's grandpa tells Yugi the story of how Yugi and his mother came to live with him. Through the story of gain through loss, Yugi begins to make peace with his family, his past, and his own abilities. Graduation day has arrived for Yugi and he plans to make a trip to Egypt with his friends. Will they get another trip down memory lane?

Chapter 7 Ryo and the Spirit makes three

Yugi was glad school was over, but more importantly, he was glad that his friends had found a way to leave behind their usually busy schedules to be there. When Joey proposed the idea of flying everyone for a reunion trip back to Egypt, most of them were able to do so as well. As Yugi sat in the same plane that he had once used all by himself, months before; he reliezed that this trip was exactly what he needed back then. It was great to go back with his friends, much better then all alone. Joey had been able to take off almost two weeks, Tristan said he could stay for a few days, and Tea was going to be meeting them there for the first weekend. And not only those three had decided to come. Duke stated the owning his own game company allowed him to stick around as long as he wanted, Serenity was off school for the summer, and rumor had it that he might even see Mai. Serenity had mumbled something about seeing her recently, and then denied it when confronted. Yugi guessed that Joey and Mai were seeing each other, but that she wasn't supposed to spill the news yet.

When they landed, everyone split their own ways, getting hotel rooms and getting settled in. Joey annouced that Yugi should pick the place for a group dinner and that Tristen would be treating everyone. Yugi laughed as the two of them playful attacked each other.

Serenity spoke up. " Everyone should pay for their own dinner. We all know that if someone tried to pay for Joey's meal, they would be out of money." Serenity playfully smiled at her brother, who made some hurt face expressions, while everyone laughed.

Yep, Yugi thought, it was much better this way.

With three whole hours until dinner, Yugi spent time exploring the city looking for a place to eat. The city of Luxor seemed so much more inviting and friendly then the last time he had been here. But Yugi just supposed that this was because now he felt the same way internally. As he passed by a small outside cafe he spotted someone familiar.

"Mai?" Yugi asked approaching the woman.

Mai flinched but looked up in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widen slightly seeing Yugi and then she relaxed. "Hey hon."

Yugi outwardly smiled. Yugi hadn't seen Mai since,well, since her soul had been taken. He knew she was around and he knew Duke had called her to let her know about the trip to Egypt to put the Pharoah to rest, but she hadn't come. Seeing her for the first time, unpossessed and alone, Yugi could see why she didn't come. She was just as attractive as she had been before, but her eyes looked old. She was sitting in a cafe in Egypt right now, but she looked like she would rather be anywhere else.

"May I sit here?" Yugi asked trying to give a reassuring smile.

"Sure." Mai answered not really looking straight at Yugi.

Yugi sat down. "It has been a while, hasn't it? How have you been Mai?"

Mai shrugged. "Things have been good. Traveled the world a bit, won a tournament in the European circuit," She gave a smirk. "Of course, that might have been because the world's three top duelists weren't present there. I'm sure you heard Pegasus's comment about you, Kaiba, and Joey being his top picks."

Yugi gave a half smile back. "And I hear that you and Joey..."

Mai stopped him mid-sentence. "No, nothing of the sort, Yugi." She said it will such a firm conviction that Yugi knew she was lying.

Yugi sighed. "I really do want to know how you are Mai. Even if it is bad news. Don't lie to me. If you would rather not talk about it then say so, but don't lie. I don't need to be protected." Yugi then looked away.

There was a brief awkward silence before Mai spoke back up. Her voice was raw and Yugi could hear her holding back tears. "I'm...I'm sorry Yugi. It's just that..." Her voice became angry and tough once again, but her words were truthful. "You want to know the truth, fine. I hate my life. I won that tournament, but I didn't feel anything. I can't sleep at night, I keep seeing dreams of myself taking the souls of people that I like, people that I care about. The whole time I have been sitting here in this cafe waiting for Joey, who would actually like if we were together in the way you think we are, the whole time I have been sitting here, I keep flinching everytime I hear a motorcycle. Why? Because I know full well, that I am sitting in the city where Marik lives and every motorcycle might be him."

Mai stopped her rant and cast her eyes downward. "What was he like?"

"Marik?" Yugi asked confused.

Mai shook her head no. "Yami no Yugi... uh... the puzzle spirit?" Mai stumbled over her words.

Yugi gave a reassuring smile. "It's okay, he went by many names. Most of which we made up for him." Yugi paused and reflected. "It was hard at first, he kept his existance a secret from me at first, taking over to exact revenge on bullies and criminals at night. Then he started duelling with me, like a voice in my head, only it was more like I was the voice in his head. But we had different ideas, different personalities, and different pasts. And I tried to talk with him as much as possible, let him out to see and interact with the world."

"You wanted to be friends," Mai commented.

"Of course, before him, I had nobody. But it was more then that. I wanted him to see the good things about the world. He had such a low opinion of humanity at first. But then considering how long he had been in the puzzle all alone, or what I saw in his past, I suppose it isn't surprising..." Yugi trailed off in thought.

"It was he that you were afraid of in Duelist Kingdom, wasn't it? He was ready to kill Kaiba to save your grandpa. You weren't upset because you didn't win." Mai asked in a manner that indictated that it wasn't really a question. "And in Battle City, you were fighting for more then a title. You were fighting to stop other spirits living in other Millennium items from destroying everything. Something yours had once done."

Yugi nodded. "It always bothered me that the others hadn't fared as well. I have never told anyone, but I felt kind of guilty for having gotten the spirit that was the kindest and most considerate of what I wanted, not just his own personal aims."

Mai made a small throat sound at this statement. But she geniunely smiled for the first time during the conversation. " You shouldn't feel guilty for something you couldn't possibly control." Mai continued. "Things happened the way they were supposed to. You were always the person that looked out for others. You always saw the best in others. You saw the best in me." Mai became embarrassed and looked down.

Yugi smiled. "I guess it was for the best that it was...the Pharoah and I together."

Mai smiled. "Yeah! Think of what might have happened if it had been you that had received the Ring instead of Bakura."

Yugi paused in reflection before paleing. "I... I would have helped him."

Mai laughed. "Naive and helpful till the truth emerged. And then he would have crushed your spirit."

Yugi's phone rang. It was an unknown number. But Yugi answered it anyway. "Hello?"

A terse voice replied. "This is Marik."

"Oh, M..." Yugi stopped knowing Mai was listening. "How are you?"

"I am not calling to chat about myself. This phone call is about Ryo." Marik seemed slightly anxious and Yugi furrowed his brow. "What about Ryo?"

"Ryo is ill. Okay, more then ill. I stopped by his apartment after he answered my phone call rather oddly. He was speaking in Ancient Egyptian. When I got there, he was lying on his couch wrapped up in blankets with a vacant stare. I called his name and he didn't respond. His forehead was hot and sweaty. When I went upstairs to look for some medicine, his room was open." Marik swore and breathed deeply before continuing. "His room...there is an RPG board in it. And the figurines are moving. Ryo is fighting a duel inside of his board game against the spirit of the Millennium Ring. He isn't gone! I felt something was wrong the last time I saw him, but Gods! We got rid of the Ring, Yugi, but not the spirit. The shadow games are still on! And without the items." Marik's calm was disappearing and Yugi spoke up to help him contain his panic.

"Okay, Marik listen to me. Have you called your sister and brother?" Yugi asked taking charge of the situation.

Mai eyes were wide, but she continued listening without any comment.

"Yes, they are on their way. How soon can you be here? I know that you wrote and said you were coming to Egypt this week, but how close are you?" Marik asked.

Yugi gazed around him. "I am at a French cafe near my hotel room. I can see the Luxor Temple from here. I will call everyone else and meet up as soon as possible."

Marik swore, but said he would meet them at the front door of Ryo's apartment. "Call me when you are close." Marik swore again. "You cheating bastard... no not you Yugi." Marik hung up in a hurry.

Yugi stared at his phone for a few seconds trying to process everything. Then he dialed Joey. "Joey we have a problem."

Joey laughed. "How hard can it be to pick a restaurant? Not enough choices?"

Yugi took a deep breath. " How fast can you guys be at the French cafe down the street?"

"Woah! Yugi is ready to eat. We just picked up Tea a few minutes ago. We just finished taking her luggage to her room, seriously the girl is here for the weekend and she packs three suitcases." Joey laughed again.

"This is serious Joey, and not about food. I just got a phone call from Marik. He called to tell me to get over to Ryo's apartment as fast as possible. It seems that while Ryo was freed of the Millennium Ring, but that didn't necessarily mean that made him free of the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. He is panicing all alone at Ryo's apartment where Ryo is appearantly fighting a duel inside of an RPG board."

Mai's eyes widen even more. Joey was silent over the phone. "Um... okay, we will be there as fast we can." And Joey hung up.

Yugi began running through everything he knew about the Millennium Items or the Spirit of the Ring in his head.

Mai spoke up. "Your mumbling, hon. Are you going to share?"

Yugi looked up. "Oh, right. I am interally trying to recall everything I know about the Spirit of the Ring. But other then the fact that we know he was an ancient spirit of a thief bent of revenge for the massacre of his village, I know very little else."

Mai was silent for a bit. But she soon spoke up, inspired. "Think about his dueling, or his teamwork with Marik. That has to tell you something about him. Or the fact that he let Ryo walk around and go to school like normal..."

"Or that he actually gave me a Millennium Item before the Memory World... or that he tried to take Mokuba's body as a host during Duelist Kingdom, since it was empty, or that he took back over from Ryo during the duel with me during Battle City, saying he needed him..." As Yugi began spitting out everything he could think of about the spirit, the stranger it sounder.

Mai seemed to share his confusion. "Those things put together don't sound logical. Why would he try to take Mokuba's soulless body, and then protect Ryo during Battle City, saying he needed him? Couldn't he just take someone's body?"

"He did, he possessed Tea for a bit after that duel, and during the Memory World he possessed Tristan, and yet he always went back to Ryo." Yugi felt that this was a puzzle with missing pieces. "Also when asked, Ryo seemed to be unaware of the Spirit during Duelist Kingdom and yet when he became a duel monster card like the rest of us, he acted quickly to end the game, as though he knew what his Yami no Ryo was capable of... not like he was shocked or confused like we were."

"This sounds like the thought process of someone in a psychiatric facility." Mai mused.

"Or the thought process of more then one person." Yugi concluded.

"So there were two spirits inside the Ring?" Mai asked.

"Either that or one with two different sides." Yugi sighed.

There was a quiet moment as they both reflected on the information.

"Thanks for sharing your thoughts with me, Yugi." Mai stated giving a smile grateful smile.

Yugi gave a small nod. "No, thank you. It gets kind of lonely in here when there is no one to share your thoughts with." Yugi smiled and pointed to his head. Mai made a sound indicating understanding.

Just then Joey, Tristan, and Tea ran up. Duke and Serenity following close behind. Joey bent over and began panting. "Okay, where to?"

Yugi led the way, running towards the Luxor Temple. Soon streets seemed more familiar and he turned down the street that Ryo lived on. Yugi pulled out his cell phone and dialed the last number. "Yes?" Marik answered. "We are here, let us in." Yugi panted.

Marik buzzed them up to Ryo's apartment. As they entered the house they were greeted by a solemn Odion. "It is good that you are here. He is fighting a hard battle and he is going to need some support."

Marik nodded and lead them upstairs to Ryo's room.

Next Chapter: Ryo is fighing an intense battle with the Spirit or is it Spirits of the Millennium Ring in his RPG board. What will be his fate and what will the gang learn about Ryo?


	9. Defusion the Monster

Trifecta 9

_Author Note: I apologize in advance for my limited duel strategy. Also even though I used the American names for all these characters, if you haven't read the manga, this story might be a little confusing starting from here on out. So read the manga, it is so much better then the anime in almost every way. I recommend it. Thanks again for reading and please leave reviews! _

Recap: Yugi and the gang rush to Ryo's house after a panic phone call from Marik. It seems that Ryo is fighting a duel with his Yami in an Egyptian RPG board in his room. What will they discover and what will happen to Ryo?

Chapter 9 Ryo vs the Evil One

Yugi and his friends rushed into the upstairs, following Marik. What they saw when he opened the door made many of them gasp. The room that Ryo slept in when Yugi had last visited was covered in pieces of paper covered in Egyptian heiroglyphes and ancient script. There were knife marks in the wall in several places and there appeared to be blood on some of the papers. Vastly different from the boring, cheap furniture in the other room with its white walls and empty feel, this room gave Yugi the chills. Various ancient artifacts lay scattered about the room, which Yugi assumed were stolen. A small cot instead of a bed lay at one end of the room on which was laying Ryo's body. Here Ishizu was sitting on the floor and had placed a wet cloth over Ryo's eyes.

Marik gestured however to the board. In the center of the room, taking up most of the space in the small bedroom, was a pool table. Or rather what had once been a pool table. Inside of the pool table frame was lots of sand, and buildings and a miniture version of the landscape that matched exactly the layout of the RPG board that Atem and Yami Bakura had played on during the quest for his memories.

Yugi and his friends ran over to the board and looked down. Mai noticeably stood as far away from Marik as possible. Marik pretended not to care, but Yugi noticed that it was a sore spot.

On the playing field of Ancient Egypt, a miniture, but normal looking Ryo Bakura was playing Duel Monsters against the opponent they had all come to know as Yami no Bakura. The battle was already several turns in, as both players had lost a chunk of life points. Ryo seemed to be faring worse then Yami Bakura. Ryo was down to less then 2000 life points while his Yami had almost 3000 still. And Ryo didn't have a monster in play.

"They are here." Marik yelled and Ryo looked up. He gave a weak smile, but his eyes were brighter. He turned his attention back to the game. "My move."

Ryo drew his card and then smiled gently. "You see..." he spoke in a manner that seemed if he was gently speaking to a small child who would not understand why he was about to lose. "...your biggest mistake was to allow both of us the ability to imagine any card we wanted for this duel. For you don't give me enough credit, you never did. Your continuous spell card that is indestructable and effects even the players themselves is a trying card to evade. But now I have something that I can use that will make you wish that you didn't use that card."

"A card that can't be destroyed, playing with cards that don't exist outside of this game. This is seriously twisted game." Yugi remarked.

"Well, it isn't surprising that he wouldn't want to play easy, considering who is dueling." Marik replying.

"But a spell card that effects the players as well as the monsters. That seems like cheating!" Joey remarked.

"It isn't cheating if Ryo is allowed the same advantage in creating his own cards." Tristan commented. "It both gangs agree to fight with firearms, then it doesn't make the fight any less wrong, just less dishonorable."

Ryo called forth his card. " I play de-fusion."

Yami Bakura laughed evily. "My monster isn't a fusion monster, what good did that card do you?"

Ryo remained calm, "Yes, but your spell card allows me to use cards on any game piece, including you!"

"What?" Yami Bakura's eyes widened in understanding.

"De-fusion the Evil One." Ryo pointed towards to Yami Bakura.

To everyone's shock, Yami Bakura began screaming and it seemed as though he was going to rip in half. He split in two halves and dissolved into the sand.

"Is it over?" Tea asked.

"Not likely." Mai replied sorrowfully.

Out of the sand first rose, what those who were involved in the Memory World, recognized as the Thief Bakura. He was clothed in his traditional garments with tanned skin and the T- shaped scar on his face. He looked up at Ryo in brief surprise before glancing downward at the sand with a sorrowful look.

Then out of the sand a few paces over rose the true evil. It no longer looked like Yami Bakura, it's face was so distorted that Yugi was sure that Ryo's face couldn't have even looked that way if he tried. Horns sprouted from it's head that appeared to look like Zorc's horns and it's finger nails were like claws. Clothed only in a small cloth, it's ripped muscles showing, it's eyes red and bloodshot, it was very frightning. It's only vague original resemblance to Ryo, Yugi assumed, was just for emotional manipulation and not indicative of being composed of any part of Ryo or the Thief Bakura.

Tea gasped and covered her mouth. Mai stood frozen staring at the beast. Joey and Duke clenched their fists. Serenity hid her face into Tristan's side. Marik made a small growling noise. Ryo however, seemed completely unfaised by the grotesque beast.

Zorc Bakura evilly laughed however. "You are a foolish mortal indeed. You are already losing and now you create two opponents. With their own life points and their own cards."

Yugi grimaced, what was Ryo up to? One deck was hard enough to beat with normal cards.

Ryo took another card from his hand. "I play Field Reflection #2 in defense mode and end place one card face down and end my turn." The mirror holding bird took it's place on the field.

Zorc Bakura laughed again. "My original monster returns to the means that my original Shadow of a Sinner Monster is back with 2300 ATK points. Which can easily defeat your bird. And remember since it is a shadow, it can't be killed by your monster. And for every monster in your graveyard, it absorbs part of each one of their powers. Even if you put your beast in defense mode, so your life points are safe, my beast will still get stronger. So attack his Field Reflection, my dark shadow creature!" Zorc Bakura evilly laughed again as Ryo's defense monster was destroyed and his shadow creature became 700 ATK points higher.

However Ryo just smiled sweetly. " I reveal my trap card which allows me to play any spell card from my deck. And I choose Dimensional Fissure."

Zorc Bakura stopped laughing. The Thief Bakura cracked a small smile.

"Your Shadow of a Sinner card gets it's points from the card's that are defeated in my graveyard. But this continuous spell card makes us remove future cards from the game instead of putting them in the graveyard. So your shadow can't get any more powerful." Ryo stood up straighter and smiled up at the gang who were shouting words of encouragment.

Marik and Yugi however, still looked grim. Marik knew now that the Thief Bakura had joined that game, it was his turn next. And Ryo had no monsters on the field and no facedown cards. If the Thief Bakura drew and played a powerful monster, then Ryo would be finished or at least heavily weakened.

Zorc Bakura seemed to know this too. He looked over to the Thief Bakura. "Your move and he is wide open."

The Thief Bakura did not look up from the sand at Ryo even though Ryo was looking at him in an attempt to communicate something with his eyes. On the Thief Bakura's arm appeared a modern day duel disk which looked out of place on him. He drew a hand and then his first card.

Zorc Bakura closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked at the Thief Bakura. " You will play your strongest monster and attack him directly." He made this statement with such conviction that it seemed that he assumed that the Thief Bakura would like to do otherwise, but couldn't be allowed such a liberty.

The Thief Bakura grimaced but played his first card. " I play Unholy Priest in ATK mode." The monster that appeared looked vaguely like Akhenaden from the Memory World with red eyes and dark robes and a wicked looking face expression.

Ryo paled and there was some muttered swearing from the group surrounding the table. That monster had 1700 ATK points. That would leave Ryo with 0 Life Points.

The Thief Bakura continued without looking up. "I also place one card face down."

There was a period of silence, in which tension hung thick in the air. The Thief had not attacked or ended his turn.

The Thief Bakura looked up and faced Ryo. His eyes were almost sad looking, a look Yugi had not seen

him make before. Yugi mused that even though now that the two were seperate, the real Thief Bakura was still unable to fight a direct command from Zorc Bakura. Except by stalling, which is what he appeared to be doing, hoping to come with an alternate plan of attack.

"I then use my spell card, Store Reserves, which allows me take some of my monster's energy and hold it back so that it may come back double its amount next turn. Then I attack your life points directly."

Zorc Bakura's eyes blazed red and turned its head over toward the Thief Bakura. "What? You dare defy me to stall the inevidable. I own your soul and I will own his soon enough."

The Thief Bakura gave a half smirk. "I didn't defy you, I did as you asked and attacked him with my strongest monster. You didn't say I couldn't play spell cards first. I end my turn."

Ryo gave the Thief Bakura a weak half smile. In fact, he looked weaker in general. Yugi glanced over at Ryo's body on the cot. Ryo seemed to be shivering and his breathing was harder. Ishizu was placing another blanket on Ryo's body. Yugi glanced back at the game. Ryo was standing hunched over and he even looked as though he was becoming transperant. Yugi looked at Marik who nodded grimly. Yugi then understood that with every life point that Ryo lost, he was becoming less and less his own person, and less and less alive.

"I play Gift of the Mystical Elf to gain 1000 life points. Then I place one monster face down in defense mode. I then play Swords of Revealing Light," Ryo pointed towards Zorc Bakura and the swords fell around his monster. Zorc Bakura gave a deep growl.

Ryo smiled. "I have learned a few new tricks from my friends over the years." Yugi smiled broadly back at Ryo seeing some of his traditional cards played.

Zorc Bakura drew. "It doesn't matter that I cannot attack you this turn, for your swords only work on me and not my puppet. For now I will place more monsters in attack mode. Then you will feel my wrath in a future turn." Zorc Bakura placed two dark powerful monsters in attack mode and then ended his turn.

The Thief Bakura drew. His Unholy Priest gained double his lost points back bringing him to 2400 ATK points. Then he played another card face down. "Priest attack his facedown defense monster."

Ryo's defense monster was eliminated. However, he didn't look too upset. "That attack activated my trap card, Gift of Friendship. It allows both of us to draw one card from our decks and place it directly to the field. I choose the spell card, Savage Collesseum. This card requires every monster in attack mode to attack or else be destroyed."

The Thief Bakura raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then his eyes flashed in comprehension and he gave a small smirk.

Zorc Bakura seemed to understand as well because he began to order the Thief Bakura. "Choose the Ka monster from your deck, fool."

The Thief Bakura grimaced but pulled a card from his deck like he was instructed. He blew out a puff of air and then spoke loudly but grimly.

"I play Diabound in Defense mode."

The giant Ka beast rose out of the sand, looking as intimadating as it had back at the end of the Memory World. Dark and Twisted in its last and most powerful form it stood towering over the game with 3100 ATK points and 2400 Defense points. Ryo swallowed perseptively.

"And I place it in Defense mode so that it will not be eliminated by Savage Collesseum. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Zorc Bakura growled. "You should have attacked with it. You are testing my patience, filth. I will make my next command perfectly clear."

Ryo drew his next card. " I play pot of greed which allows me to draw two new cards. I then place one card face down in defense mode and two cards face down. I end my turn."

Zorc Bakura grinned. "I flip all my monsters to defense mode so that your Savage Collesseum will have no effect, but just wait until these swords are up."

Ryo smiled. "I won't have to wait. I activate my trap card which switches all of your monsters to attack mode. That means that since they can't attack, Savage Collesseum will destroy them all."

Zorc Bakura activated his face down card. "This card Eye for an Eye, destroys as many of your monsters as you destroyed of mine during this turn. You only have one card in defense mode, but it is destroyed just the same, leaving your life points wide open. Zorc Bakura's evil laugh continued on and on as the sand swept up and destroyed all four monsters.

To be continued...

Next Chapter: With two opponents and no monsters to defend him, will Ryo Bakura surrive this next turn? The fate of his very soul hangs in the balance.


	10. Heka for his heart

Trifecta 9

Recap: The Duel for Ryo's soul continues. And with two opponents, one master and one unwilling puppet, things are not going well for Ryo, or they?

Chapter 9 Ryo vs the Evil One Part 2

The sand whipped around stinging Ryo's eyes. He had no monsters on the field and now his remaining life points were wide open.

Due to the effects of Savage Colosseum, combined with the Swords of Revealing Light, all of Zorc Bakura's monsters were destroyed as well.

"Since the Swords of Revealing Light prohibited you from attacking with any of your monsters, they are destroyed by the effect of Savage Colosseum. And my continuous spell Dimensional Fissure prevents you from bringing any of them back again and again." Ryo stated sounding more confident then he felt.

Zorc Bakura didn't seemed phased but just laughed. "True, but the Thief has a monster and you are wide open for attack. And it is his turn."

Ryo cast his eyes downward. He had no monsters to protect him and the Thief Bakura had Diabound out on the field.

His friends cheered him on from above the table field, encouraging him on.

" You just can't lose Ryo, keep fighting. You still have a face down card." Joey announced even though everyone already knew this. They also knew how much was riding on the duel. The very fate of Ryo's soul.

The Thief Bakura drew his card, then placed it face down. An awkward silence felt upon the group. The Thief King just stood there.

"What are you waiting for, puppet? You sold your will to me for revenge centuries ago. I own your soul. Attack him with Diabound and end this!" Zorc Bakura screamed.

The Thief Bakura made no movement. The tension was so high, Yugi thought of it as like the thickness of smoke from a burning building, like when he had tried to put the puzzle back together in the burning warehouse. Everyone was frozen waiting to see what happened next.

Zorc Bakura flipped a card, entitled Thief's Reward. A picture of a soldier drawing and quartering a prisoner rose of it. All of a sudden, a scream came from the Thief Bakura that was unlike anything that the group surrounding the table had ever heard before. A dying, writhing, animal-like scream that made their blood freeze. While no blood was spilled, the screaming continued and the Thief Bakura's knees gave way and he clenched the sand in his hands. Ryo turned his head and closed his eyes.

Then the screaming stopped. Zorc Bakura kicked the prostrate Thief Bakura. "Rise fool, unless you wish to taste that kind of pain again."

Slowly the Thief Bakura stood, but he looked faint and stood hunched over. The Thief's Reward had taken a toll on him, physically and he had only half of his life points left. The Thief Bakura gave a look to Ryo that Yugi was uncertain the meaning of. But from having lived so long with Atem, he knew that had to be personal. It looked personal. Whatever it was, it gave Ryo the confidence he needed to stand straighter.

When the Thief Bakura called the attack, it was spoken so quietly that Joey was uncertain that he had spoken at all. But Diabound moved to strike at Ryo.

However, Ryo stood unblinking. "I reveal my face down trap."

The group cheered. Tea hugged Serenity. Joey and Tristan fist pumped the air and Yugi smiled broadly. Even Marik seemed to smile slightly.

"Mask of Weakness, it reduces your attack by 700 points."

Diabound continued towards Ryo Bakura and his life points dropped down to 100. The group stopped cheering when it sunk in just how close Ryo had come to losing. Somber silence once again remained.

However, Ryo stood back up, his back straight and his eyes set. Even though he was almost transparent a fact that many of the group had seemed to notice now and were commenting on.

This seemed to unnerve Zorc Bakura. "What have you got to be hopeful about, don't you realize that this game is almost over."

Ryo drew a card without speaking. "I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three more cards if I discard two."

When Ryo looked his cards, his face showed no emotion. "I lay two cards face down and I play Hourglass of Courage in defense mode."

Zorc Bakura evilly chuckled. "What will that do, except delay the..."

Ryo spoke up, to everyone's surprise, cutting Zorc Bakura's statement off. "I am not finished."

The Thief Bakura looked up in surprise. Ryo gave him a glance that was compassionate and sad.

"I sacrifice Hourglass of Courage to play this card."

Ryo played another original card. It was a continuous spell card with a picture of what appeared to be two girls, one holding the hourglass of courage and the other a mirror from the Field Reflection card. One girl was dressed in modern clothes and the other was dressed as though she lived in Ancient Egypt.

"What is that?" Joey vocalized speaking for everyone involved. "Yug?"

Yugi shook his head no. "I have never seen this before. This is another original card. But it explains why he allowed both of the previous cards to be destroyed, he needed them for this card to work."

Ryo spoke and everyone attention was drawn back into the game. " I knew this duel would have to happen one day, and so here is my favorite, original card, Redemption and Truth!"

The modern day girl from the card handed Ryo her hourglass which he flipped. As the sand ran down it, the board game seemed to switch from day to night rather rapidly, days going by as fast as a blink of an eye. The board pieces started changing as well. People in the back ground were moving around and growing younger looking. Ryo's gaze seemed to be set on one section of the board, the ruins of Kul Elna.

Soon the ruins rose out of the ashes, and burst into flames. Still Ryo let time keep reversing. Soon the ruins were a thriving thief city and people bustled about seeming completely unaware of the fact they had just been ashes and ghosts. Ryo flipped the hourglass on its side and placed it at his feet.

There was an eerie silence and then Zorc Bakura erupted in laughter. "What did that do for you, but change the scenery?"

Ryo made no comment.

Zorc Bakura drew a card. "I place Death Knight Death Caliber in Attack Mode. And I play the Spell Card, Turn Jump! A little trick I learn from my last defeat. You can also learn from your enemies." He gave a evil grin in the direction of Yugi.

Yugi lowered his head. Turn Jump was going to eliminate the Swords of Revealing Light. And Ryo was wide open.

"Attack my Death Knight, attack his life point directly so that I may claim his soul!" Zorc Bakura began laughing evilly again.

Ryo looked downcast as the Knight came forth. But then his head snapped up. "I activate my face down trap, Physical Double!"

A Mirage Token appeared on the field. "Take the image of his Death Knight, Mirage." Ryo calmly spoke as though speaking in conversation to a friend.

When both Knights collided, they both were eliminated. Zorc Bakura was left without any cards in his hand as conceded his turn. "But now, the thief will finish you."

The Thief Bakura was still staring at his resurrected village. Zorc Bakura hit him. "It is your move, you fool. Crush him!"

The Thief Bakura drew a card, appearing to be sulking. Ryo spoke to him. "You mock me for taking his blows and you are going to do the same? You hypocrite!" Ryo's voice became harsh and angry.

"It isn't the same, he owns my soul, you idiot, he determines what I do. I sold my soul for revenge! Revenge that has gotten me nothing more then more grief and more loss. And now I am going to lose you too... the only person that has ever done anything nice for me, who would risk their pure soul to save a sinner's...who..." The Thief Bakura stopped mid-sentence in shock.

Ryo smiled in mischievous manner, Yugi hadn't seen him make ever before.

The Thief Bakura's eyes widened. "I just spoke to you, directly to you... and nothing." He placed his hand upon his chest were the Millennium ring used to hang.

"Yes, and you are wasting time. Attack him with Diabound, slave." Zorc Bakura angrily ordered.

He gazed at Ryo with a small smile and then clenched his fists. "Diabound, attack his life points directly!" Only the Thief did not point at Ryo but instead turned to point at Zorc Bakura.

"What?" Zorc Bakura yelled. "You can't do that, I forbid you, call back your attack, or feel the darkness and death once again!" 

The Thief Bakura just shrugged and then grinned broadly, laughing deeply. "I now understand Ryo's card. With the power of Redemption and Truth, Kul Elna stands again. Ryo has taken us back to before I signed my life away. So, you no longer own me. I can do as I please...and I choose to reject you."

Diabound's power blast hit Zorc Bakura who screamed. His life points dropped to 0 and he screamed and struggled as he crumbled into sand and blew away.

Loud cheering erupted from around the game board. But Yugi and Marik stood quietly, knowing the game was not over. Ryo looked up at Yugi and Yugi gave a sad half smile. Ryo then looked over at Marik, who closed his eyes and clenched his fists. The cheering died down as the group realized that the game had not disappeared.

Tea was the first to speak. "I guess Ryo still has to fight the Thief. He must win to send him away, just like with Atem." Yugi nodded.

"It's your move, Seba." The Thief Bakura spoke up. Ryo's hand shook as he closed his eyes and drew his next card.

Ryo opened his eyes. He looked at the card he had drawn. His eyes became sad and he looked towards the sand at his feet.

"Come Ryo, you can't give up!" Joey yelled.

Yugi grabbed Joey's arm. "He isn't giving up, Joey." He recognized the difference between Ryo's expression of near defeat and the sorrow of one who knows what he is about to lose.

The Thief Bakura gave a deep sigh. "Just play it, Seba. I know what card you drew, and I am asking you to play it and win."

Ryo began to tear up and he wiped his eyes quickly. "It isn't winning if I destroy you." His voice cracked. "I know that I promised that I would help you die, but I won't do it. Your heart will be eaten for sure. Just look at your Ka monster."

The Thief Bakura smiled. He glanced over at the two girls from the continuous spell card and gestured that they should move. The Egyptian girl from Ryo's card approached the Thief Bakura. She handed him the mirror. The Thief Bakura turned it around and around idly in his hand. "You know mirrors in the time of Pharaoh's were expensive and difficult to make, owned only by royalty and wealthy business men and women. Mirrors were supposed to show someone their true nature when they gazed into it."

Ryo bitterly replied. " What could it possibly show me to change my mind?"

"See for yourself." The Thief Bakura held it out to the Egyptian girl who took it back and began walking towards Ryo. Ryo closed his eyes briefly and sighed before taking it the mirror from the ancient girl. As he gazed into the mirror, Ryo's eyes widened. He threw the mirror into the sand at his feet. The crowd around the table held their breath.

"Nothing but lies. What was that supposed to mean anyway?" Ryo yelled, perhaps the most angry that Yugi had ever seen him.

The Thief Bakura shrugged. "I am the King of Thieves. There isn't anything I haven't stolen." He gave a tender, smirk. "Wouldn't it make sense that I would steal that from you as well. We won this seemingly endless game, because I took whatever I deemed necessary to win. I know that you agreed to help me, but let's be honest, you wouldn't have voluntarily given me this." Here the Thief Bakura gestured with his hand towards Diabound.

"That beast...is... NOT... my Ka!" Ryo spoke tersely and looked away from the Thief Bakura.

The Thief Bakura hung his head slightly in apparent remorse. "No, it isn't. Not anymore. Not like this. This is what I have done to it."

The Diabound that stood beside him was just as it had appeared before his destruction in the Memory World. Huge, Dark and Twisted. A power foe and a creature of darkness.

Ryo refused to look at the Thief Bakura. "I activate my spell card, Change of Heart!"

The Change of Heart angel merged with Diabound and Diabound faded away before reappearing on Ryo's side of the field.

It looked if possible even darker and more intimidating then before.

Marik who had been silent for most of the game lost in thought, spoke up with a intensity that Yugi hadn't seen in him since Battle City. It was an intensity of a man who was desperate. "No!"

Ryo heard him and closed his mouth. He looked up at Marik angry, but confused.

Marik continued. "You can't end things this way. Not in anger! Just look at Diabound now!"

Ryo turned his head back to Diabound. It took a few moments before the change that had come over the monster sank in. Ryo closed his eyes in sorrow. Tear began to flow and he sank to his knees.

The Thief Bakura took a step towards Ryo, but then hesitated.

Marik looked to Yugi for guidance. Yugi squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Ryo." Yugi calmly spoke Ryo's name. His voice wasn't quite like when Atem used it, but it was confident and commanding none the less. " You are the bravest and most honorable person I have ever met. You are forcibly taken over by a spirit, who steals your body, your life, your name, and your Ka. And what do you do, you agree to gamble your own afterlife as well to save someone who apparently couldn't even speak to you, who you don't really know that much about." Yugi paused and closed his eyes briefly. "Something that I am not even sure that Atem would have done. You said you keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. I do that too, Ryo. Because you and I understand, that sooner or later, your goodness will rub off on them, and your enemies will be your friends."

Yugi glanced over at Joey and Tristan, who softly smiled, at Mai who nodded silently, and Marik who looked sad, but gave a slight smile. Then Yugi looked at Ryo again who was looking back at him. Ryo wiped the tears from his face and gave a brave smile. He stood up once again and cheering erupted once more.

Ryo timidly approached Diabound. Putting a hand on the beast, Yugi though he saw two wings appear on Ryo's back. One with white feathers and one black bat's wings. A light shown from the field that blinded the group. When the light died down everyone gazed back over the board.

Ryo looked normal again and before him was the shining, white, man-serpent that the Thief Bakura had first introduced to the 6 priests and Atem in the memory world, just as Ryo had seen Diabound in the mirror. Perhaps it even shown brighter then anyone recalled, a real god-like Ka.

Ryo was smiling and looked really happy, more so then ever before. A real happiness that came with feeling complete again. A happiness that Yugi understood.

The Thief Bakura was once again holding the mirror. "You can also have this back." He put the mirror up to his face. The mirror let off a flash of light and when it disappeared the group gasped. Standing before Ryo, was a tan skinned, tall and lanky young man, with dark brown almost black, intense, old eyes, and black, short, but messy, unkept hair. The only thing that remained of the Thief Bakura's previous appearance was the T-shaped scar on his cheek.

The less intimidating looking young thief shuffled his feet awkwardly. "And my name was never Bakura, I stole that as well and you may have it back."

Ryo nodded his head, while the others just stood in shock.

The Thief turned to face the group standing above the table.

"Marik" The Thief began and Marik subtlety flinched. "It was nice working with you. You have been a worthy ally and friend. May you soon come to be free of your own self -loathing. If someone like me could seek redemption, then surely you will be given the same opportunities."

Marik gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Baknesew." Yugi nodded showing he understood that the Thief was talking to him. "When you made all of those speeches, you walked in the path of your own words as well. And you probably didn't think I was listening. But I was, and I was watching. You and...the Pharaoh. Which is why I gave you back, his true name."

Yugi's eyes widened.

The Thief continued. "That information was never contained in the Millennium Puzzle, because the Pharaoh himself wiped it from his memory, so that he, himself, no matter who he became, could never be used to bring back the evil one. But without his name, it also meant that he couldn't stop the evil one, if it came to be that he would have to make the same sacrifice again. Let his true name's presence in the RPG board of the Memory World, be a sign to you that I finally forgave him."

Yugi was still confused but he nodded and gave a thankful smile.

The Thief turned back to Ryo. "I know that I told you that I choose you alone to aid me into death, but that was only half true. I had chosen many others before you, but I was never able to get free. I thought it was because the others were unworthy of the power of the Millennium Ring, but now I know..."

The Thief paused and smiled. "When the student is ready..."

Ryo finished his sentence. "The Seba will appear."

The Thief smiled and putting his hands together, gave a small traditional Japanese bow, in respect. "So right you were, Seba. And I hope that God will be as wise and merciful as you."

The Thief smiled awkwardly at Ryo and then stated calmly. "And for the record, you never needed me or the Ring to be strong, your own Heka is very strong. You will manage just fine without me. But, now you must let me go."

Ryo tearfully nodded. "I must trust in you and your heart."

The Thief gave the mirror a light toss towards Ryo before smiling broadly. "You always have. I believe it is still your move."

Ryo told a deep breath. "Diabound, attack his life points directly. Be the Heka for his heart."

Diabound created a ball of light between his hands and flung it at the Thief. The Thief embraced the attack. His final words were "At last!" And his deep, joyful, bordering on psychotic laugh resonated in the ears of everyone present for several minutes afterwards.

The Thief did not dissolve into the sand as Zorc Bakura had done, but was consumed into the ball of light and disappeared from the playing field.

Diabound turned to face Ryo. In place of the snake, two legs took its place and Diabound stood talk before Ryo and gave him a smile. In a bright light, it disappeared from the field. Ryo picked up the mirror once more and gazed into it and he too disappeared.

On the other side of the room, Ryo's body gave a shudder and a soft moan escaped his lips. Taking the cloth off his face, Ryo sat up in the cot, weak, but smiling.

Next Chapter: The group decides to eat Yugi's graduation dinner at Ryo's apartment. When Ryo descends from his room for food, the group gathered have a revealing talk. What will Ryo admit?


	11. We would win by losing

Trifecta 10

Recap: With the duel finished and the Thief King defeated, sent finally into Duat, Ryo Bakura is now free. Unburdened from the necessary deception and lies, Ryo finally speaks out with a few things that might surprise those present.

Chapter 10 Dinner and Confessions

Ryo didn't stay sitting up for long. Holding a hand to his forehead, Ryo laid back down on the cot. Marik handed him the bottle of pain meds that he had located. Ryo shook his head no. "I have had enough of those, to keep the drug companies in business." Ryo softly moaned and flipped over to his side facing the wall, away from everyone else.

Yugi sighed and ushered the group downstairs. Marik reluctantly followed. When everyone was downstairs except for Ryo, Yugi spoke. "Okay, I picked where I am eating for my graduation dinner."

Everyone stared at him awkwardly and still in shock.

Yugi clarified. "Right here. We could easily go buy some groceries and cook something up right here. I'm sure everyone here, including Ryo, could use a good meal."

Serenity smiled. "I think that is a great idea. I'll do the cooking."

Odion nodded. "And I'll help. There is a market just down the street from here."

Tea added. "We all can help with the dinner." Tea grabbed Joey's arm and gave a look at Tristan and Duke.

Soon most of the gang left the house to go to the market to pick out some food. When Tea looked at Yugi with a questioning glance, asking him whether he was coming, Yugi shook his head no. He gave a head gesture towards the upstairs room and Tea nodded.

The front door closed leaving Marik and Yugi alone downstairs and Ryo upstairs.

Marik sat down on Ryo's couch. And Yugi sat on the opposite end. Marik nervously twitched his fingers against his legs. Ishizu came down the stairs.

"He is sleeping, as he should be. His fever is coming down, but he should get some rest." Ishizu stated calmly. She glanced almost nervously at Yugi. Yugi smiled and gave her a smile and a half glance at Marik who was still sitting uncomfortably.

"I'm going to go for a brief walk to clear my head." Ishizu announced taking the hint that Yugi would sit with Marik and keep an eye on him. She left and the nervous silence continued.

Yugi debated on what to say to Marik. "Marik?" Marik made a soft grunt of acknowledgement.

"You look bothered about something, more so then the rest of us. Do you want to talk about it?" Yugi asked gently.

Marik didn't look at Yugi. But he sighed and spoke. "Do you think that this was all an elaborate game, or was it real?"

Yugi blinked. "I'm not sure the two of those things are mutually exclusive... what are you getting at?"

Marik crossed his arms. "I just... my whole life...I have always felt like my life was being controlled...like I couldn't do anything about it, I was fated to follow some chosen path. I strove...perhaps foolishly to be the controller and not the controlled. This of course did not solve my problem, but made things even worse."

Yugi replied kindly, "You can't blame yourself for the things that the darker Marik did, he was formed from the dark evil in the Millennium Items."

Marik snorted quietly. "I have long since made peace with that. But what of the things that I did? To the Rare Hunters, to you, your friends... my family. I know what made him the way he was, I want to know what makes me. I know what I did in the past, so what kind of person does that make me now?"

Yugi was silent. He had often wondered what made him the way he was, who he was when separate from Atem. Or was there really any difference? And if so, how could he tell what that was? "I don't know. Perhaps that isn't the right question."

Marik looked over at Yugi and Yugi could clearly see that he was upset. "What is the right question then?"

Yugi smiled compassionately. "Who are you becoming?"

Marik sat in silence contemplating this.

Marik looked like he was about to say something, when the door intercom buzzed and Marik jumped up to let everyone back in from the market.

In the noisy bustle of groceries being unpacked and Tea was trying to give orders about who was going to help with what. Yugi gave Marik a look that said that the conversation was not over, but merely postponed.

"Being a waitress doesn't make you a chef!" Joey proclaimed.

"Well, I cook better then you, Joey. So you just chop these leeks." Tea huffed. Serenity gave Joey a pleading glance and he set about looking for knives.

Tristan and Duke were all too glad to take orders from Serenity and were competing at who chopped vegetables faster.

Mai reluctantly took an offered cheese grater from Tea and sat sulking, grating cheese onto a plate.

Odion was searching cabinets for spices and placing them on the counter.

Tea was walking back and forth between everyone making sure that tasks were being completed to her satisfaction.

Yugi was handed a pot and a spoon and told to stir the items being put into it.

Marik crossed his arms in protest when Tea attempted to get him join in. She persisted and Marik propped himself against the fridge lazily. He looked ready to say something mean, but then something in him seemed to click. He uncrossed his arms and his face softened. He took the proffered utensil from Tea with such speed, that she stood shocked for a moment.

Standing in between Yugi and Serenity at the stove, Tea gave a quiet sigh. "Must have been some talk." Tea muttered looking at Yugi. Yugi just shrugged.

Soon the dinner was cooking and served. Some of the gang sat on the floor around the coffee table, some sat at the stools around the kitchen counter and a few were standing in the kitchen eating. Talk, laughter, and the sounds of eating were heard, but they were turned down from their usual volume due to Ishizu's return. She demanded that they quiet down so that Ryo could sleep.

But her admonishment was unnecessary, because at that moment, Ryo came down the stairs.

"Something smelled really good." Ryo remarked with a half smile.

A wave of relief settled over everyone. Ryo was offered a bowl of soup and bread. Yugi offered his stool chair to Ryo who looked like he was going to protest, but was too tired to do so.

After the meal was finished, Serenity announced that she was going to need helpers to do the dishes. Tristan and Duke immediately volunteered. Odion asked Ryo where the towels were kept and pulled out a few dishtowels and joined the others. Tea took a towel and Mai reluctantly took a towel as well. Ishizu began wiping down all the counter tops and tables. This left Yugi, Ryo and Marik sitting in the three kitchen stools.

"I don't think you can fit anymore people in your kitchen, Ryo." Marik remarked.

Ryo gave a half smile, but it was clear his mind was elsewhere.

Yugi put his hand gently on Ryo's arm. "You can go back up and rest again if you want. We can handle it from here."

Ryo shook his head no. "I feel stronger physically then I have felt for a long time." Ryo sighed.

Marik spoke up at this statement, "Well, then I for one would like know how it came to be that we put the items to rest, but apparently not the Spirit of the Ring."

This seemed to get everyone's attention, and the dish drying came to a halt.

Ryo sighed and calmly unbuttoned his shirt. Yugi half expected to see the Ring around his neck, but all the he saw were 5 ugly looking scars positioned just about where the Ring's prongs would have been located.

"The Ring had many abilities. One of them was to be able to splits its powers, or in this case, its spirits into pieces and place them in new locations. When the Thief saw the Puzzle for the first time, completed and around Yugi's neck, this is what he did. It was the only way he could separate a piece of himself from the Ring and attempt to set a plan in motion. So when you destroyed the Millennium Ring, you took... the evil one with it, but not all of the pieces of the Thief went with it." Ryo replied straight forward. "Because one of them was still stuck inside of me. I had do my own duel to release him."

"You said he had a plan? What kind of plan?" Yugi asked.

Ryo closed his eyes. "His plan was to finally die. After Millenniums of servitude to the evil one, he was thinking that non-existence seemed like a good plan after all. So he sought someone who would help him die."

"So you were actually helping him?" Mai asked confused. "I thought you were possessed or something."

Ryo shrugged. "Yes, to both questions. There still was the great evil one in the mix."

"You mean Zorc N..." Yugi stared before being cut off by Ryo.

"Don't say his name!" Ryo stated with such intensity that Serenity dropped a plate which shattered. "You, Yugi should know best the power that a name holds."

Yugi swallowed and nodded foolishly. Serenity began picking up the pieces of the plate and Tea helped her. "Sorry" Serenity looked at the floor and apologized.

"It's okay," Ryo automatically answered, before re nagging on the statement. "No, you no it isn't alright. You all just feel that you can just come into my house, use my kitchen while I'm sleeping, and make loud noises. And I don't have to hold my tongue anymore, I don't have to lie, or act all stupid and naïve anymore..." Ryo saw the tears forming in Serenity's eyes. Ryo stopped and swallowed. "And with my new found freedom I apparently choose to act like a beast." Ryo put his head down in on the counter with his arms wrapped around his head.

"I'm sorry, Ryo. It was my idea to have everyone cook here. I had hoped that some food and companionship would help you." Yugi stated sorrowfully. "It works for me when I feel drained or lost."

Ryo's head remained on the table, but his response was clear. "Yeah, well I am not you am I?" Ryo bitterly replied. There was an eerie and tense silence that settled in the air.

Yugi made an observation. "You were the real game master weren't you? With your keen observations, creative imagination and gaming making skills you were a perfect game master. That is why the Thief said he needed you during our duel. He could have controlled anyone he wanted, if all he needed was a Thief didn't want you to be sent to the shadow realm in his place, because you were the strategist. He needed you to help him win his game of death, and Z...the evil one needed you to plan his memory world game to gain a physical form in the real world. The monster world game was a test run for him. But you were playing a much bigger game."

Ryo sadly nodded. "It was a constant game for me. Balencing helping, versus sabotage at just the right amount. Duelist Kingdom was where I gathered information for him about you guys, and helped the thief obtain the Millennium Eye, and where I decided to play my own game as well. I would rid the world of the evil one, through helping the Thief let go of his anger and move on. I would help you to keep the world safe in my own way. I have never really felt close to anyone or anything, abandonment and loss were like old friends to me. And as I lost control of my body and I thought, what else could I lose? Everything else had been taken from me. With the Thief's desire for revenge, it would be a personal challenge to win the ultimate game, by convincing him to lose the smaller ones. And so I planned that in order for the most amount of goodness to succeed, the Thief and I would win, by losing. I would teach the Thief that loss can be the biggest Seba, or teacher."

Joey raised his eyebrow and his voice. "You lost all of those duels you fought, on purpose?"

Ryo nodded. "People tend to underestimate you, when they think they are in control. It gave the Thief ample opportunities to attempt and fail at dieing, which kept him...energized, and it let the evil one, as well as everyone else, fail to consider me as a threat to their plans. Just an annoyingly, novice card game player who couldn't compose a deck that could beat anyone important."

Marik spoke up angry. "You mean the duel that we played together with...the Pharaoh in Battle City, you planned to lose that duel? And the one against my darker half too? You told the Thief to lose on purpose?"

Ryo sat silently, but the truth was clear in his eyes. "I made the decks for those duels, yes. With purposeful flaws that weren't clearly obvious to an untrained eye."

Mai also addressed Marik's statement. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Honestly, Marik, he did you a favor. You learn more by losing then you do by winning. That was a hard lesson for me to learn, but the truth in the statement is painfully clear." Mai briefly glanced over at Joey who was watching her intently. Mai continued with confidence. "I began playing duel monsters to gain back what I had once lost,...trust. Something that losing has helped me to gain back, more then winning. I always had faith in my own abilities, I just was too weak to trust others to help me through things that I wasn't strong enough to deal with by myself."

Mai then turned to address Ryo. "You were that pale, shrimp of a kid playing chess all over Japan's parks many years ago, weren't you? Playing three grown men at once and beating them all. My mother worked the casino ships and used to marvel at how calmly you played, timidly crushing your opponents with a smile."

Ryo nodded. "My father loved showing me off when he was in town. I hated playing all those strangers, but I wanted my father's affections so badly. He used to call me his little Genius back then. But it is a fine line between genius and madness, I'm afraid. It is so easy to fall overboard."

And the silence that hung in the air, was full of unease. For who better then those present would know the truth of such a statement?

Next Chapter: Ryo excuses himself for the night and the group disbands to their perspective hotel rooms or at least most of them... Some of the group members have a separate talks of their own to further process the events of the crazy day.


	12. For the first time

Trifecta 11

Recap: Ryo admits some interesting things, that makes the gang begin to rethink their understanding of what occurred between them and the Egyptian Spirits of the past.

Chapter 11 What to think?

Ryo closed his eyes. "No offense, but perhaps we could talk more about this later?" When he reopened his eyes, they were tired and old looking. His shoulders seemed to hang lower then before, and it was clear that he was still tired, emotionally rather then physically.

"Sure, we should all get back to our hotel rooms." Yugi responded. "Let us know if you need anything."

There was a group agreement and the dishes were finished quickly and everyone began filling out.

Ryo walked upstairs slowly and closed the door to the plain white room.

Marik began turning out the lights downstairs and was about to exit the apartment with his siblings, but he hesitated. "Do you think he is going to be okay all alone?" He asked his sister.

Ishizu seemed undescive. Marik took her hesitancy as confirmation that he should stay. Ishizu did not attempt to stop him and Marik closed the door stepped back inside.

Ishizu turned to Odion. "He continues to surprise me all the time. One day he is doing something stupid and the next he is being thoughtful and compassionate. Sometimes he switches back and forth so often, I can't keep up. I still worry about him so much, Odion."

"I know you do, so do I. But you must choose to be either his sister or his mother, Ishizu. You can't be both." Odion gave her a reassuring smile. "He has far to go to discover who he is and what he wants to do with the rest of his life. I think that Ryo and he can learn some truths from each other."

Joey and Tristan sat in their respective beds in their shared hotel room, oddly silent. Tristan was the first to lie down in the bed and the first to break the silence.

Lying on his back, arms crossed behind his head, Tristan asked Joey asked the question that had been bothering him the most all night. "So, buddy, you have to let me in. What's she like? A little bird told me that you and Mai are together and..."

Joey cut him off there. "No, we aren't."

Tristan seemed surprised. He pushed forward. "Then why did she come when you asked her to join you for Yugi's graduation trip?"

Joey sighed. "I don't really know. She has been so distant since Dartz and now recently she contacts me just to ask how I am doing. And then she agrees to come for this trip, but only if she rooms with Serenity. I can't figure her out, Tristan."

Tristan nodded in understanding. "Bet they are talking about us right now."

Joey gave a slight growl. "Unfortunately." Then he paused. "Wait, what do you mean, us? Why would Serenity be talking about you?" Joey's eyes flashed dangerously.

Tristan gave a fake charm smile. Then he admitted sorrowfully, "Don't get all bothered, Joey. It's just wishful thinking, really. I swear, your sister is fine. And mostly ignoring me."

Joey nodded. And laid on his back on his bed as well. There was a long pause, before Joey spoke back up. "You know Tristan, that if I ever saw my sister with anyone, I would probably kill them. Except maybe you."

Tristan sat up. "That means a lot to me, Joey."

Joey looked a little red in the face briefly. "Don't get all girly on me. I said maybe."

Tristan laid back down, but a smile settled on his face for many hours.

Mai and Serenity were indeed talking about the two of them in their shared hotel room.

It seemed to Mai that Serenity was deep in thought. "So, hon, penny for your thoughts."

Serenity gave a small sigh, but didn't answer.

"It's isn't trouble with men, I hope." Mai asked half joking, half serious.

Serenity shook her head no. "No, I rather wish they would go away, actually."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Tristan and Duke? Or somebody else?"

Serenity didn't answer the question. "I am tried of being protected. Or thought of as a prize."

Mai nodded. "You and me both. I hate that too. But honestly, those two are sweet and comparitively harmless."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "I know that. I just don't need them or anyone else, hanging and fawning over me. They have to learn that I can see now, I don't need them to guide me. I don't need anybody protecting me."

Mai swore. "Just don't become like me, hon. Never assume you don't need anyone, but yourself. Because chances are that is all you will end up with. All alone, with just yourself to keep you moving forward. Not really a fulfilling existance."

Serenity looked over at Mai and seemed to be studying her. "Remember that joke you played on Joey, where you pretended you were dead, just to hear him get all upset?"

Mai gave a soft laugh. That seemed so long ago. "Yeah, that was funny wasn't it?"

Serenity smiled, but then got somber really fast. "Not to Joey it wasn't."

Mai blinked.

Serenity continued. "He really does care about you. He didn't need that stunt pulled on him back then to know that. You just needed to hear it for yourself, I get that. But don't keep pushing him away, to see if he follows you. Our mother up and left her...abuser..., but she took just me with her. He acts like he doesn't care about that, but truth is clear to me. Don't add to that, he has been abandoned enough in his life.

Mai just stood there frozen. Serenity stared her down for a few moments before being satisfied that her message had gotten in before walking for the bathroom.

When Serenity came out of the shower, Mai was gone. But all of her stuff was still in the room, so Serenity got into bed with a smile.

Yugi was sitting all alone in his hotel room. He just couldn't sleep. Staring out the window down at the city of Luxor at night, he felt a sence of peace and the knawling sensation that he was looking down at a game board. He was reflecting on this unnerving though and everything Ryo had said about playing a larger game, when there was a soft knock at his door.

He jumped up and went to look through the peep hole. It was Tea. Yugi immediately opened the door. He was about to say something polite and inviting, when he saw her face. Her eyes were sad and downcast and she looked a little unsteady on her feet. Yugi frowned slightly as the wind in the hallway caused him to smell alcohol. Yugi was certain that he had never seen Tea drink before and he was uncertain what to do.

Still standing in Yugi's doorway, Tea spoke up. "I'm so sorry, Yugi." Tea began to turn away. Yugi pulled her arm and led her into his room and sat her down on the edge of his bed and Yugi sat next to her. Tea hung her head. "I shouldn't be here. I just wanted to apologize and...well the wine that Mai gave me didn't help. It may have gotten me here, but my thoughts are...muddled."

Yugi gave her a compassionate look. "What exactly are you apologizing for, Tea?"

Tears began running down Tea's face. "Everything...the stupid stunt with the ferris wheel, trying to draw...the puzzle spirit... out into the open. Making you think that somehow he mattered more to me then you. I was just so young and stupid, and he was just so confident, bold, …. and dangerous." Tea whispered the last of her words.

Yugi nodded solemnly. "He was all those things."

Tea looked up surprised he agreed. "Dangerous...you think he was dangerous?"

Yugi gave a sigh. "In the beginning, he definitely was. With no memories and no human contact for thousands of years, he was very dangerous. Going about Mind Crushing bullies and thugs at night without my knowledge or approval. During Duelist Kingdom, it took everything I had in me, to convince him not to kill Kaiba. And it was my idea to swap Marik out with his dark side using his own card's special ability against him. And with Dartz, he shut me out during the duel with Raphael."

Tea continued to cry silently, but gazed up at Yugi. "He was miserable without you. He sulked for days, and it just got worse and worse. It took everything in my power, to help him continue forward, trying to win you back."

Yugi nodded in understanding.

"When I entered the puzzle and I saw the maze for the first time, I began to understand. Other... Atem would watch from my mind often during school. He tried to come out and duel people even for trivial duels. I began to understand that he hated living in the puzzle. He was dangerous because it was dangerous to him. So many wrong doors and trap floors. Even the walls seemed to pulse like a heart, but filled with darkness and bad blood. In the World of Memory, I got to finally see him as he once was. Even then he had the puzzle around his neck and the darkness was still at work in his life. I, well we all were, his strength. We had to be strong for him, in order for him to seal back the darkness."

Yugi swallowed a lump forming in his throat and a few tears escaped. "So, you see, I had to let him go, … I had to free him, even if I would never see him again. I couldn't let the darkness have him."

Tea stared at Yugi for several moments, a few tears falling, in complete understanding. Her breath caught in her throat. It was like after all those years of friendship, that she felt like she was meeting Yugi Motou for the first time. Not Yugi, the little nerdy gamer, but Yugi Motou, a great man. She leaned forward to kiss Yugi. Shocked, Yugi fell into the kiss. It was more amazing then he had ever invisioned. But the smell of wine on Tea's breath brought him to his senses.

It took a lot of will power for Yugi to pull back before she continued. "Not like this, Tea. I wouldn't want to take advantage of the wine in your system."

Tea was certain that loved him even more in that moment. Reluctantly, she forced a smile and attempted to stand.

She tripped and never made it to the door.

When Tea awoke the next morning, she was still fully clothed, lying on top of Yugi's hotel bed with a blanket over her. And Yugi was sleeping curled up in the couch in the suite. Tea's head was pounding, but she was happy for the first time in a long while. She got up and placed the blanket over Yugi's shivering figure. And then she went back to her room for a change of clothes and an aspirin.

It was totally possible to love two similar, but seperate people; love them equally and yet completely differently. And for this reliezation, Tea was thankful.

_Next Chapter: Yugi's main desire, to see the tomb of Atem in person might be about to come true, but a pit stop will be made first. Ryo Bakura admits a few more things, and Marik and Yugi head off with him to make yet another interesting discovery about the past. All the pieces of what happened to form the ultimate game are beginning to fall into place._


	13. Overlap

Trifecta 12

Recap: So Joey and Mai aren't together, but then neither are Tristan and Serenity. Yet they would all like to be. And maybe things between Yugi and Tea might work after all. Only time will tell.

Chapter 12 Overlap

Yugi awoke with a stiff neck and aching shoulders from sleeping on the couch, but his spirit was ready to move. At breakfast in the cafe they had been sitting in the evening before, Tea had convinced Serenity and a reluctant Mai to join her in a girl's day at the spas in Egypt. Joey, Tristan and Duke had taken this as an excuse to claim they needed a man's day. Yugi declined to go with them to the casinos, saying that he wasn't looking to blow money on chance games.

"Then what are you going to do,eh?" Joey asked. " Aren't you the King of Games? You could walk off with the whole bank."

"Nah, those are games of luck, not skill, Joey. And I now longer have my little lucky advantage." Yugi gave a small smile.

"I knew it, that puzzle was helping you win, and not just the spirit." Mai stated half offended.

Tea told Mai to shove it, but Yugi shook his head. "It's okay, Tea. Sometimes it seemed like I drew the right card at just the right moment. Too frequently to be considered a coincidence. It was like, it knew what my heart wanted and then I drew it. It was something I tried to avoid using, because it was difficult, especially for Atem, to resist using."

Duke looked like he was going to say something, but then stopped. Then he spoke up. "But you both had the same advantage during the Ceremonial Duel. Your strategy was the one that was better then the Pharaoh's, and so you won even when both of you could draw the exact cards you were thinking of from your decks. What you wonder, is if you can still win, just as often, or at all, if the card decks truly were random like they are with everyone else."

Yugi nodded, eyes down.

Joey spoke up. "You were beating people before the puzzle and you'll continue to beat people afterwards. You don't know if you have what it takes. But I say, you do. So you may not always draw the card you wanted, it's about working with what you've got. And without all those shadow games, if you lose a game now and then, so what? That doesn't make you a loser."

Joey gave Yugi a charming smile, and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. We all know, with all that we have been through, that a king isn't someone who never loses."

Yugi looked up. Thinking of Atem's struggles with the darkness, comprehension dawning, Yugi stated honestly, "A king is one who keeps trying." Yugi gave Joey a broad smile. Joey always seemed to know what Yugi needed to hear and for that he was eternally grateful.

Mai watched this exchange between the two of them and knew in that exact moment that she was an idiot. And that she would never find anyone better then Joseph Wheeler for her, in her entire life. Even though she left with the girls for their spa appointment, she and Joey were going to have a talk later.

The guys waved the girls off. And Yugi continued with his reasons for not wanting to go to the casinos.

"I didn't come here for games though, Joey. I came here to make peace with the Egypt chapter of my life. I have my whole life ahead of me, and I need to understand where I've been so that I can focus on what I becoming. Ryo Bakura seems to have more answers then I imagined he would have. Last time I was here in Egypt, we did not part on the most friendly terms, perhaps this is the challenge I must not let pass me by. I may not know what to say to him, but I can work with what I've got, right?" Yugi asked.

Tristan spoke. "Yug, if anyone can understand what Ryo has been through, it would be you."

Yugi nodded in thanks.

Joey still watched him carefully. "Just don't run off by yourself again, especially without your phone. If you need us, please call."

Yugi agreed and the rest of the guys took off for the casinos.

Yugi slowly made his way to Ryo Bakura's apartment, deep in thought. When he pushed the button for the call speaker, Ryo answered in a whisper. "Who is it?"

Yugi replied back in a whisper, not sure what they were whispering about. "Um... it's Yugi."

The door opened and Yugi walked up the stairs.

When Yugi entered the apartment, Ryo greeted him quietly. Behind him on the couch was Marik, sleeping on his stomach rather uncomfortable looking.

"He finally got back to sleep." Ryo whispered. "So I am trying not to bother him."

"Yeah, well couch sleeping isn't condusive to a restful sleep, personal experience." Yugi remarked thinking about his neck which was still a little stiff.

"Neither are nightmares." Ryo solemnly remarked. "He screams loud enough to wake the dead. I had to physically shake him awake."

Yugi sighed. "So none of us slept well then."

Ryo gave a half smile. "Have you eaten? I was just about to start making pancakes."

Yugi felt like the same conversation was beginning like the last time he was here. Only Ryo's offer of breakfast felt geniune and Ryo seemed tired, but relaxed.

"I had just coffee." Yugi replied.

Ryo began getting out pans and ingrediants. "What can I help with?" Yugi asked quietly.

Ryo looked up and turned his head in surprise. "Uh...you can mix the things together when I dump the measurements in this bowl."

As the two of them made pancakes, Yugi brought up a few questions. "Ryo?"

"Yes?"

"I spent a lot of time thinking about things last night. I was hoping that you might be able to answer them." Yugi asked hopefully.

Ryo gave a slight frown. "What kind of things?"

Yugi took a deep breath. "The Memory World game started the way that things happened before, in the past. But obviously Atem had forgotten everything so things began to play out differently. That and the fact that most of the players were game pieces that could be manipulated. And I was there with my friends. I guess what I really asking is, do you know what originally happened in the past? I mean the Thief said that he knew Atem's name all along and that he finally gave it to me, when he forgave Atem, and so I thought that maybe..."

Ryo cut Yugi off. "You are rambling."

Yugi swallowed. "Yeah, I tend to do that when I am trying to work everything out."

Ryo sighed. "The first question is easy. No, I don't know exactly how things played out originally. I know bits and pieces that ...the Thief could recall still after 3000 years. But everything that he did know was from his perspective, which was a bit...skewered."

Ryo continued calmly, "Your second statement, is an erroneous assumption really, and not a question. The Thief didn't even know...Atem's real name in the past. He was dead and drawn into the Ring before the Pharaoh even sealed himself inside the Puzzle, so he couldn't have heard him announce it to seal himself in the puzzle."

Yugi pondered this information. "Then how did he find Atem's name?"

Ryo shook his head. "That is the wrong question. But perhaps I have somewhere to show you that can give you the answer."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Okay! Where are we going?"

Ryo flipped a pancake. "Nowhere right now. I think we should wait for Marik to wake up. I think he will want to come too."

Yugi became silent. Ryo seemed to become slightly anxious.

"Yugi?" Ryo spoke his name hesitantly. Yugi's eyes cleared, focusing back on the present. "Yes?"

"I have a question for you." Ryo gave a hopeful smile. "Do you think that he made it?"

"Who?" Yugi blinked confused.

"Right! Uh...The Thief... do you think he made it?" Ryo asked embarrassed.

Yugi bit his lip, nervously. "You mean into the afterlife?" Ryo nodded. He pondered this for awhile. "Well, if you were the feather of Ma'at, what would you weigh?"

Ryo raised his eyebrows for a second, before comprehending that Yugi had turned the question back on Ryo. "That is avoiding my question." Ryo replied a bit peeved.

Yugi sighed. He was avoiding again. "You're right, I'm sorry." Yugi paused for reflection. "I should think that if Atem could enter into the afterlife after all the wrongs that he had done, in the past, and during his time with me, that the scales must be somewhat forgiving. Because in the end, it was the current state of his heart that was being weighed. He had learned much from me, just as I had learned much from him. I should think that it would be about what the Thief had become, and not who he had been. So I think he has a fair chance."

Ryo gave a slight thankful smile. Then he hurriedly took the pancake off the burner, because he could smell it burning. Once again, the smell of burning pancakes filled Ryo Bakura's Apartment, but Yugi didn't feel the same thick, dark, tension that had been with it, last time he had been in Egypt.

Marik poked his head up and wiping his eyes from his sleep, sat at one of the kitchen stools. He didn't seem to be surprised that Yugi was present in the kitchen. Ryo immediately pushed one of the plates of finished pancakes towards Marik and put the burnt pancake on his own plate.

Marik stared at the pancake funny, poking it with a fork"What is it?"

Yugi gave a little laugh. "It's a pancake." Yugi pushed a jar of syrup that was sitting on the counter towards Marik. "It's a European-American kind of breakfast food." Ryo nodded. "My mother was French, she would make these for us when we would do well in school."

Marik sniffed the jar and then poured way too much on his plate. Ryo gave a light little laugh and picked up Marik's plate and poured the excess syrup onto his own pancakes and Yugi's pancakes. Marik's pancakes were still soaked. Marik watched Ryo intently cut his pancakes with a fork and knife and then eat them a bit at a time. He did the same. The look of intense pleasure and disgust perfectly fused together that came over Marik's face as he ate his first bite was enough to make Ryo snicker quietly.

Marik ate the rest of the pancakes with an almost childlike abandon. Yugi couldn't help see a bit of himself in Marik in the moment. His grandfather had a ridiculous picture of him eating ice cream for the first and he had had a very similar look on his face in it. This made Yugi sad however, thinking about how much Marik had missed of his childhood.

Marik finally looked up. "I have got to learn how to make these."

Ryo smiled kindly. "Perhaps some other day." His eyes became sad.

Marik's mood relaxed to match. "But today, is about something else, right?"

Ryo nodded. "Perhaps it is good that the two of you are here this morning. I was going to have to go back myself, but it will be better this way. Then both of you may have more answers then you had questions."

Quiet, and confusion sat with them at the table as they finished eating. Ryo led the two of them upstairs. Ryo pulled up the topside buildings of Kul Elna, and the three of them looking down into the caverns underneath the town. There was the temple where the Millenium Tablet had once been, but it was not present. Ryo smiled and put the buildings back down.

Then he picked up a piece of a hill and valley on the outskirts of the table. Undernearth this was what Yugi recognized as a miniture version of Atem's tomb. Inside were the three main rooms, Yugi had seen before in the Memory World. The room with the statues, the duel monsters bridge to where the puzzle had sat, and the room with the obelisk with the cartouche on it. Ryo picked up the obelisk and put the hill back down.

Flipping it over in his hands a few times, Ryo held it up for Yugi to see. The obelisk looked very, very old compared to the new materials that the rest of the board had been constructed with. "This obelisk was the only artifact with the nameless Pharaoh's name written on it. It wasn't in his tomb, because that was where robbers and thiefs would think to look for it, or those who wished abuse the power of the name that could be used to unseal the darkness." Ryo spoke with the calm demeanor of a teacher.

"So where did it come from then?" Marik asked. "Who would have been entrusted with the only physical representation of the Pharoah's name?"

"And how did you find it?" Yugi asked.

Ryo gave a small smile. "This is where I am going to take the two of you, today. I am going to give this obelisk back to the family, whom I stole it from and apologize."

"He stole an awful lot, didn't he?" Yugi asked, looking around at the other various Egyptan artifacts in the room.

"Perhaps, but I was the one who stole this." Ryo shamefully replied gesturing to the obelisk. "I have...well I have had to learn to make peace over time, with the idea of how much we overlapped. Despite how comforting it would have been to focus on how much we were different."

There was a sad pause, then Ryo continued holding up the obelisk. "I stole this because the Thief hadn't been given the obelisk's location, I had."

Marik put an arm on Ryo's shoulder. "If you knew where to find it, then you will know how to put it back." He silently thanked Odion in his mind for this nugget of wisdom.

Ryo smiled timidly. "And that's what I intend to do."

Yugi gave him a reassuring smile. "Then what are we waiting for!"

And the three of them set off with the obelisk, to return it to its guardian.

_Next Chapter: When the t__hree of them __approach the guardian of Atem's name's home, Yugi is awkwardly reminded of just how small the world really is. An interesting story comes to light as the guardian is revealed. _


	14. Noble Blood

Trifecta

_Recap: Yugi confronts his fears and longings to his friends. Yugi headed to Ryo's apartment for a few answers and pancakes. Yugi, Ryo and Marik make their way to the guardian of Atem's name location, and a surprise awaits each one of them. _

Chapter 13 Two brothers in arms

As Ryo led the way to the previous location of the obelisk, bearing Atem's name cartouche, Yugi began to run through everything that had been discussed in his head. The night before he had thought he had figured it out, when Ryo stated that he had been the real game master, but now he was having his doubts that was the whole picture. Sure Ryo, really did seem to be the one with all his pieces in place, when it came to the Memory World game, but Yugi couldn't help feeling that a bigger puzzle still remained.

Who were these name guardians and why were they chosen? Who chose them? What really happened between Atem and Seto in the past? Who won the duel? And how did things go so wrong in Egypt in the past in the first place? Yugi looked over at Marik, who seemed to be deep in thought as well.

Marik was also having a few of his own questions floating around in his head. As well as wanting to know who the guardians were and why their were chosen, Marik was also thinking about his own past. If the Pharaoh...Atem...had been sealed away in the puzzle, then how did his family end guarding his tomb? If these yet unknown guardians had just been given a stone obelisk to guard then why did his family have to carry similiar information on their backs, carved into their flesh?

Marik looked over at Yugi. Yugi looked back. A mutual understanding of confusion passed between them.

Ryo then announced that they were at the location. Yugi and Marik pulled their thoughts out of their heads and focused on the place before their eyes.

Yugi was the one to give a small gasp. Ryo turned to look at him strangely.

Yugi's eyes widened as things were coming together. Ryo had led them to stand right in front of a tent, not far from the stables in which he won a horse several months back. Standing outside the tent, grooming a horse, was Netha. She turned to look at the people watching her and an unreadable expression set on her face.

Yugi however, just continued to stare with his mouth slightly open. When his brain began working again, he blurted out what he thinking. "Ryo, you stole the obelisk from her?"

An awkward silence set on the group as everyone stared at Yugi. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of horses swishing flies off of their backs.

The tent flapped opened and to everyone's surprise, Odion walked out of it. Placing a hand on Netha's shoulder, Odion bent down and whispered something in her ear.

Whatever it was that Odion said, Netha's eyes brightened and she began to smile. "I have heard so much about the three of you, and now I am putting faces to names, finally. Frankly, I am shocked, the three of you make a strange trifecta standing together. But I would put my money down on you, in a race to pull ahead of the competition." Netha gave a deep, soft, laugh at her horse racing metaphor.

Ryo lowered his eyes and held the obelisk out jerkily, embarrassed and trembling. "I was the thief that stole this family treasure from you, but now you can have it back."

Netha accepted the obelisk. "A thief doesn't return that which he stole," she gently replied.

Ryo looked up and met her eyes. They were solemn, but kind. Ryo gave a heavy sigh of relief, and Marik could almost feel the invisible burden on his shoulders lifting. Ryo gave her an awkward half smile. "No, I suppose not."

Netha turned to Yugi with a smile. "Ankhenatem is doing fine, compassionate tourist, who isn't really a tourist, Yugi Mutou. You can see him later if you wish."

Netha turned to face Marik. "So, then you must be the crazy little brother, Marik"

Marik gave a glare towards Odion. Odion gave him a small michievious smile which seemed so unlike him.

Marik turned his gaze towards Netha. "You must be the _place_, _inside_ which Odion spends all his free time," Marik replied with an acid tongue.

Before anyone could say anything in response, to Marik's cruel remark, a cracking sound could already be heard.

Yugi and Ryo turned in surprise to see Marik on the ground holding his jaw. Netha stood back up straight and looked down at her hand, while she opened and closed her fist a few times, testing it's status.

Marik stood to his feet, still holding his jaw.

"Oh, I hope I didn't break it!" Netha suddenly announced, becoming all of a sudden concerned, as though she had just reliesed the force with which she had attacked Marik.

Marik lifted his hand from his face and tested his jaw, moving it back and forth and massaging it with his fingers. "I think we are good, though I would have deserved the trip to the hospital."

Netha's concern faded, now that she knew that she had only caused Marik momentary pain and not a trip to the hospital.

Marik then smiled at this. He held out his hand. "Let's start over shall we? Yes, my name is Marik, and I am indeed the crazy little brother. And as far as I'm concerned, any woman that can put me in my place, is welcome a place in the Ishtar clan." Netha gave a small smile and shook the prooffered hand.

Marik glanced up at Odion and a look of pride passed over Odion's face.

"How about we continue this over dinner at my place?" Odion asked the group.

Head nods and verbal affirmations were giving from the various members of the group.

They followed Netha into the stables as she put away the horse she had been brushing.

Yugi passed by the stall now labled with a name plate, that read Ankhenatem, instead of the character for 3. The gelding, came to the front of the stall and greated Yugi with a snort and allowed him to pet his nose. The horse seemed to Yugi, to recognize him and his eyes were bright with happiness. He was bare backed and Yugi could see that the sores had healed and he looked near perfect as though nothing had been wrong in the first place. "He is doing well." Yugi remarked to Netha.

"Indeed, as all men and beasts do when they are loved and cared for." Netha replied. She gave small passionate look towards Odion and he looked as though, if he had lighter skin that a blush might have been seen on his face.

"You promised me the full story about his name, last I was here. Perhaps considering everything else that has since come to light, now would be a good time." Yugi remarked.

Netha nodded.

As the 5 of them sat crowded around the same small table, back at Marik and Odion's apartment, the story began to unfold.

"My step-father was a proud man, desendant of the bloodlines of the pharoah's. Somewhere in his things that I managed to save, when I was forced to sell the family farm after his death, was a book where his family had traced their linage back thousands of years. He had two straping sons and a successful horse farm and a racing streak that had won him much money and fame. But he cared not for either thing, he cared only for his families name and honor. When his wife died and he married my mother, he treated me like his own, despite the fact that I was not his child. He said that I too could bear the family task along with his sons. He would tell me stories at night which had been passed down orally for generations." Netha began.

Yugi nodded.

"While some of them were likely...exaggerated because of the nature of oral stories, I believe now that they had a grain of truth to them, a kernal of wisdom from the past. These stories spoke of two brothers, like many great egyptian stories do. These two brothers were unaware they were brothers, for most of their lives. One had been raised seperate from the other as peasent and the other lived in the palace, a king's son. It wasn't until the poorer brother rose to glory and a spot in the royal court, from his own might, that he came to the realisation that the two of them were brothers." Netha paused and took a drink.

Yugi thought that this story sounded too familiar. He knew now that he was finally hearing a version of the original past of Atem. A story passed down through the ages through one family.

"It was time of great evil and destruction, and despite the younger, more privilaged brother's attempts to fight raiders, great beasts, and natural disasters that plagued his country, as a new king, he was largely inexperienced and unsuccessful. His own court members began to turn on him, creating even more darkness and destruction. Finally, the poorer brother, confronted the brother who was king. He challenged him to a game, a game to determine who would rule the throne, and restore Egypt to it's former glory. For the poorer brother believed that he could do better then his brother who had known only wealth and ease, to better restore a kingdom. A great game was fought, each brother fighting their hardest. But the game was never completed." Netha continued.

"Why not?" Ryo asked.

"Agreed." Marik added. "I was under the impression that the duel had an end, just that the winner's name had been chiseled out of the cermonial stone that sits in the Domino Museum."

Netha looked confused. "There is a stone?"

Odion grabbed her hand. "It is the only artifact that remains in existance, that shows this story that your father used to should go to see it sometime. It would help you understand why my family takes our traditions so seriously as much as your father did."

Netha nodded. Then she looked around at her audience who were hanging on her every word. She smiled nervously and continued. "This was my father's favorite part. He loved stories with dramatic villians and ancient magic. He told this story so much better then I do. He used to make sound effects, and evil laughs."

Netha smiled at the memory of a loving father. "Anyway, one of the pharaoh's court , a high priest, had turned on him, making a pact with the darkness using evil magic. It was the high priest whose brother had been pharoah and whose son was now battling his son for the throne of Egypt. He brought all the demons and beast of hell with him in the hopes of destroying the young pharoah. This dark priest arrived and offered his son the throne, if he would follow him and defeat the pharoah. The poor brother, stated he was doing pretty good at that on his own, for he had the upperhand in their game in that moment. But when the pharoah started to turn the game around to his favor, the poorer brother began to doubt his own strength and evil thoughts began to enter his heart. Seeing his brother wrestling with himself for the battle of his heart, the young pharoah confessed that he knew how to stop the raiders and the disasters and the evil priest who had made a pact with the darkness with the use of an ancient spell. The poor brother demanded to know why he hadn't done this spell before."

Marik blurted out like a child who is too anxious to keep their relization to themselves. "That's where he sealed himself and the great evil one with his Millenium Item and his Ren, his true name!"

Netha frowned. "I guess that is similar to my story. I don't think my father ever mentioned a Millenium Item, however."

Odion gave Marik a hush gesture and urged Netha to continue.

"The young king stated that in order to prevent the darkness from growing, he would have to sacrifice his afterlife, stuck forever, merged with the darkness. The young king, then forfeitted the game before his brother could protest. He told him that he would make a good pharoah and that it was his responsibility to protect and guide Egypt. His brother protested, saying he couldn't be a true king, if he hadn't proved his worth by defeating the current pharoah. The king smiled and stated that there was no pharoah left to challenge. Then using his true name, the young king sealed his spirit's anku and sahu which would have moved into the afterlife, with the darkness in the beasts, the dark high priest, the darkness in his fellow men, even the darkness in his brother's heart."

There was an eery silence as each listener was stuck in a different level of reflection. Yugi thought's were with Kaiba, and his never ending attempts to duel Yugi in order to win. This made these challenges take on a sadder, less prideful tone in Yugi's mind. It was then that he knew that Kaiba would continue to try until he succeeded, even if never understood why felt so compelled to do so.

Netha continued. "The poorer brother became pharoah of Egypt and brought the country back into prosperity and peace for the duration of his reign. He ruled with strength and pride, but also with mercy and compassion. He told the story of his brother's sacrifice to his sons and daughters so they would never forget what was important. When one of his sons saught to use the late pharoah's Ren to reopen the shadow powers, the pharoah had his brother's name chiseled out of every record and burned out of every scroll. He spared one obelisk, which he instructed to his most loyal son and gave the sacred duty of guarding the name that could be used to seal, but also to unseal the darkness. It was to be passed down until the time in which someone would be chosen to use this Ren to light a candle, to eliminate the darkness once and for all." Netha shivered slightly as the story ended.

Yugi gave a small smile. "So your father named his horses Ankhenatem after the name on the obelisk."

Netha nodded. "It was a tradition passed down for centuries. The horse's bloodline supposedly came all the way from the horse that carried the pharaoh Atem during his reign."

Yugi's eyes widened. "So I own a horse who is the descendent of that exact horse? Wow! That must have been why you were so upset to lose that horse."

Netha shook her head no. "Your horse is not a descendent. That is the sad part of my story. My father believed in these stories with such passion and respect. But his own sons did not. They saw only the horses's might and speed and ability to win races for them. One night, after racing the previous Ankhenatem, in too many races, they pushed him to his limit with one more race. They were so confident that their horse would win, that they staked their inheritance in the farm on it."

Marik's eyes widened. "And he lost."

Netha nodded. "He didn't just lose, he died. His heart gave out trying to give his all, to the reach the finish line. My father was in such grief. He had lost the family farm and the prize horse that had been carried down with the same bloodline for generations. My father became ill, and I had to manage his finances. We were in the hole now, our families funds leaching away without our champion race horse. His sons deserted him and I cried every night." Netha took another drink and closed her eyes briefly to compose herself before continuing.

"One day, I happened to be walking along, and it occurred to me. My father loved me, just as if I was his own bloodline. But I was not. Perhaps, the horse didn't not have to be as well. I named the last remaining gelding, a poor horse who had been so violent and passionate that he had to be casturized to stop him from injuring himself, Ankhenatem. I took this horse to my father and told him that while the bloodline of Ankhenatem was dead, his family wasn't. I was my father's true family, just as this random gelding with no noble blood could still bear the Ren of the ancient pharoah. He could be the pharoah's new family. My father smiled for the first time in months and he asked me to bring him an old box from his desk. Inside was this obelisk, the very obelisk from the story that my father had told me for so many years. He gave it to me, saying that I understood better the task that had been give to his forefathers and that because of this, the power of the Ren that could end the world, could be given to me to guard." Netha began to tear up and Odion held her hand.

"And Ryo...right?" Netha wiped a few tears from her eyes. Ryo nodded, surprised she was addressing him.

"Yes, I am sorry for taking something so precious to you and your family. I didn't even have the guts to ask you about it, and listen to this story. You might have entrusted me with it, if I could have only managed to trust anyone at all." Ryo looked down at the table in shame.

"I did entrust you with it." Netha remarked calmly. "I was awake in my tent when you took it from me, last year. I was at first afraid you had come to attack me, so I stayed still. In the light of your candle-lit lantern however, I could see the fear on your face. I saw how, you took it without ever glancing at the name. Closing your eyes as your opened the box, you wrapped it up in a velvet cloth bag with great reverance. I let you leave with it, because something in me, told me to hold back. You didn't want it for glory or power, and I thought only of my father statement that one day someone would come to light a candle to destroy the darkness."

Ryo looked up in surprise. "Yes, I didn't look at it, because if I knew the name, then I could be forced to use it. And it wasn't mine to use. The pharaoh's name belonged to him alone."

Yugi looked over at Ryo Bakura, where his eyes spoke the words of graditude that he couldn't possibly voice.

Netha looked slightly confused at this exchange. "There is a lot more, that I am going to have to hear about isn't there?"

Odion gave a positive hmm. "All in good time."

"So, Yugi, your horse will not win you races, it is not of noble blood" Marik remarked.

Netha nodded. "But it is family. And it is still Baknesew, the royal servent."

Yugi's eyes widen as the Thief King's words came to him. He had called him Baknesew, the royal servent. Because the Thief must have thought that while the Pharoah and Yugi looked alike, they were not family, not in the traditional sense. Yugi was his own person, a person who would serve the pharoah with loyality and unity even after he left the physical world, and Yugi's body.

"That's all I ever really wanted." Yugi replied with a smile glancing around at the three-some of Ryo, Marik, and Odion and then at Netha. "Family."

Next Chapter: Yugi parts ways and meets up with the rest of his friends. He asks if they would all like to accompany him to the tomb of Atem the next morning, knowing how difficult it will be for him to go to alone. They of course agree to come, after all, what is family for?


	15. His tomb is our tomb

Trifecta

_This story is over half over, and the end chapter is written. Now I just have to close the gap. Wow! This is a long intense chapter. **Reviews please!**_

Recap: The story behind the obelisk and the name of Yugi's new horse, appear to intersect in an interesting story. Yugi gets another level of understanding about Seto Kaiba, and Marik welcomes an new member of the family.

Chapter 14 His tomb is our tomb.

Yugi sat alone thinking, after the taxi dropped Ryo back at his place. Deep in thought about everything that he had just learned, Yugi almost missed Joey, Tea, and Mai sitting in lobby chairs by the door.

"There you are, if you didn't show up sometime tonight, I was going to have to call you." Joey spoke half relieved and half peeved. The three of them stood up.

Yugi looked up from the ground. "Oh Joey! How was the casino?"

Joey frowned. "Duke pulled out with lots of cash, almost as much as Tristan and I lost combined."

Yugi gave a understanding smile and grimaced for his friend. Tea rushed up and gave him a hug. Yugi let her hold him for a moment before breaking off. He looked up at her and over at Mai. "And the spa, Tea? Mai?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "It would have been more relaxing, if Tea would have just stayed quiet the whole time."

Yugi gave a small laugh. He knew how Tea could get. Tea just closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Mai of course gave a slight punch on the shoulder in jest.

"So what did you do all day, hon?" Mai asked giving Yugi a piercing stare.

Yugi closed his eyes briefly. Opening them again, Yugi attempted to best describe everything that had happened to him during the course of one day.

When he had finished telling the abridged story of his day, including the story the stable hand, Netha had told, the three of them didn't look annoyed that Yugi had been gone all day, but were watching him intently.

"Wow! This just seems to get more and more confusing with every new discovery." Mai commented.

Tea agreed. "Well, this continues to put the High Priest Seto and Seto Kaiba into a new light."

Joey was silent. Yugi nodded and then studied Joey. He almost looked in pain at the level of thought required for him put this new piece of the story in with the rest. When he spoke though, it was deep and full of understanding. "Do you suppose Ancient Seto was the one who made the stone tablet, and created the clan of tombkeepers as well?"

Yugi nodded. "Remember how Ryo said something about playing his own game as well? It made me feel like he was confessing there was yet another level to the game then just the Memory World game board. Like that was merely a game board inside of a larger game."

Joey nodded. "And all the pieces to this game are just being discovered. Like the game is still in play."

Tea sighed. "But A..Atem moved on. Shouldn't that have been the end?"

Yugi shook his head. "It didn't make the game over for Ryo Bakura."

Mai commented that Ryo's game was over now though.

Yugi nodded. "But I still feel like something is incomplete. I don't know what though."

There was a collective silence as everyone seemed lost in thought.

"Welp! Tomorrow is a new day, for new answers." Yugi brightly remarked attempting to end the conversation which was making him tense. He hated unsolved puzzles, though that was no surprise.

Joey gave Yugi an odd look. "What are you planning to do tomorrow?" He gave Yugi a staredown, not sure that Yugi was as alright as he would like to portray.

Yugi sighed, Joey was usually oblivious to Yugi's true feelings, either that or he let things pass, just as Yugi did. But ever since Atem's departure into the afterlife, it seemed that Joey was pushier with Yugi and Yugi's wellbeing was always on Joey's radar. Yugi couldn't help feeling a piece of happiness and contentment over this realisation. "I was hoping to finally see his tomb. Maybe it will have more of the answers that I am searching for." Yugi paused. "Perhaps you all would like to come with me?"

Joey smiled. "Of course I would. I sure Tristan would want to come too."

Tea nodded. "It will be nice to see it again, this time in not so much of a rush."

Mai seemed hesitant.

Yugi smiled at her. He understood her hesitancy. Was she part of his close circle of friends? Was she invited? "All of my friends are invited. Mai, Serenity, Duke, Ryo and the Ishtars if they want to come too. At first I wanted to go alone, to honor Atem's and I's, _unique_ bond in private. But I have come to realize during my last trip and this trip that being alone, for me, is bad. I don't want to go back to that place I was in, before Atem. Alone, friendless, and under the delusion that I was okay with that. I know that I need my friends to come with me. Otherwise, how else am I going to make it through this week intact."

Mai nodded understandingly. She too, knew how, once she had known friendship, that she didn't want to go back to the way she had been the rest of her life, without all of them. She had seen where that led. Mai agreed to come with a warm smile.

Tea shared a look with Yugi. As they had been sitting there waiting for Yugi, Joey had told her about Yugi's emotional meltdown and previous trip to Egypt. Tea wasn't sure she could even imagine Yugi throwing things around his room. Tea tried to give him a reassuring smile, that said that she would be there for him. Yugi gave an apprecitive smile back.

The group slowly made their way up to their respective hotel rooms to get a good night's sleep before a long and emotional trip the next day.

The next morning, the whole group met downstairs, ready to go and nervous. Even Duke and Serenity had wanted to come. Yugi had called up Ryo and Marik and it seemed that everyone was able to come along. Marik stated they would be waiting at the tomb.

Half the group had nervous energy that was like a group of stallions waiting in the starting gates, making jokes, and talking fast. The other half of the group was quiet and solemn, with their tension hiddening behind their surface.

The group took a ferry boat across the Nile. Yugi stood out on the front railing of the ship watching the Valley of Kings get closer and closer. Tea joined him, unsure of what to say. Other then Yugi, she was prehaps the most excited and terrified to go back to Atem's tomb. She needed a reminder after all that all that insanity had really occurred. After all, Yugi hadn't seemed any different after they had kissed and Yugi certainly hadn't acknowledged that anything had happened between them verbally and it made Tea wonder if she had just imagined it all.

"Yugi?" Tea tried to get him out of his thoughts, enough to share them.

Yugi gave a hmm sound and looked up at Tea.

Tea continued. "What are you hoping to get out of this trip of the tomb? I mean, he moved on, he won't be there, right?"

Yugi studied Tea's face. Was she hoping that he would be? Was he hoping the same? Yugi sighed. "Just looking to understand something."

Tea gave a questioning look and nodded that Yugi should continue.

"Am I him, or am I me?" Yugi tried to explain his confusion. "I know that we are two seperate people, but am I a future reincarnation? If so how, since he was trapped in the puzzle for milleniums? And what does that make me as a person? And if not, then why do I look so similar? I thought maybe, like the Thief King, maybe Atem didn't remember what he looked like and stole my image, but the stone tablet contridicts that, and..." Yugi began rambling and he noticed that he had lost Tea several questions back. Yugi sighed heavily.

Tea was astounded. She couldn't even begin to process most of those questions and she was shocked at how he had attempted to think them through. She stood there in silence for a long time contemplating an answer. "Why does it matter?" She finally asked.

Yugi looked back at her and said nothing. But his eyes spoke the truth to Tea that she knew she would never hear from his lips. It mattered to Yugi, because it mattered to her.

When they reached the tomb, Marik and his family, and Ryo were waiting for them. Ryo seemed peaceful, but Marik seemed more agitated. Ishizu greeted them and then spoke directly to Yugi.

"Are you sure you will find what you are looking for here?" She asked solemnly.

Yugi shook his head no. "But I am hoping that I will."

Ishizu nodded. The group desended into the tomb in relative silence, Ishizu and Yugi in front, followed by Joey, Tristan, Tea, and then Odion and Ryo, followed by Duke, Serenity and Mai, and finally Marik who seemed to be dragging. Ishizu lit a lantern and led the way to the first room. She was about to move into the first chamber, when Yugi who was following closely behind her, pulled on her arm. She stopped and looked at Yugi in anticipation.

"I think that I should go first." Yugi responded to her unasked question. "There are plently of traps here. And I...we've been here before."

Yugi entered the chamber with the statues and gestured at his feet, purposely walking with the left foot first. Ishizu watched Yugi and then began to cross the maze, and demonstrated how everyone should walk correctly. The rest of the group cautiously followed. Mai tripped and broke a heel off of her boots and almost fell over the edge. Joey ran back, stirring a statue into motion. But Joey stuck out his left foot when he reached Mai and it stopped. Mai sat down on the ground and silently smiled and pulled off her heel boots. With a laugh, she threw the boots over the edge into the long drop down and then she grabbed Joey's outstretched hand and stood back up on her bare feet.

The group continued onward. Passing into the room with the stone monsters carved into the bridge, Yugi studied each monster as he passed over them, but none of them were familiar to him. Yugi purposefully didn't tell anyone what could happen and the group carried on without fear. The group passed safely over the stones and met up with Yugi as he stared at the stone alter where his grandfather had said, he had found the puzzle box. Yugi could feel the puzzle box's familiar weight in his backpack on his back.

Just beyond the alter was a stone door, but it was shut. As Yugi approached it, a ethereal ghost-like form appeared in front of him. It was almost completely transparent, and disappeared into the darkness when Yugi attempted to shine a light on it. He handed the light to Ishizu and she dimmed it. In the almost dark, people began to make out the spirit's image. It looked like the Pharaoh, dressed just as he had looked when he had left through a different stone door into the afterlife, but with one clear difference. The spirit didn't seem to recognize Yugi at all, standing threatningly in front of the door as though it were guarding it.

"State your Ren." The spirit commanded. Yugi looked to Ishizu. "It means your true name." She answered.

Yugi stepped forward. "Yugi Mutou." He seemed to tremble slightly at the spirit who didn't recognize him. "Don't you remember me?"

The spirit closed it's eyes. "No, I am merely the Khabit, the shadow. My job is to guard this tomb from those who might wish to disrupt the Pharoah's afterlife. I don't have memories." The Khabit of the Pharaoh paused, studying Yugi. "But I feel like I do know you. So my anku must remember you." The Khabit frowned slightly. "I must ask, why are you here? What is your purpose in entering the pharoah Seto's tomb?"

There were a few confused looks and whispers.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Seto's tomb?" 

The Khabit of the Pharaoh nodded. "That is what lies beyond this door. "

Ryo stepped forward. Giving a slight bow he addressed the Khabit. "Ryo Bakura." The Khabit paused in thought and then nodded that Ryo should speak. "Tell the Pharaoh that the job is complete, just as he asked. I would like to know if it is all over now."

The Khabit frowned and disappeared. It was gone for only a brief moment before it returned. "No."

"No?" Ryo asked in disbelief. "Then what is still required?"

The Khabit, disappeared again, this time for several minutes. When he returned, he looked peaceful instead of threatening. He gave Ryo a small bow, which seemed to throw Ryo off. " It is over when everyone's story ends in light. But that will hopefully be many years from now."

Yugi spoke up. " You mean when we die?"

The Khabit paused if uncertain how to answer the question. "Death is not the final destination."

Yugi nodded. "The afterlife is."

The Khabit nodded. "You are permitted to enter. But the Pharaoh doesn't think you will find the answer that you seek here, Yugi Mutou."

The stone door behind them opened. Behind this door was not a room with an obelisk with the Pharaoh's name on it, as it had been in the memory world, but instead, a huge entrance room with dozen's of archways covered with numbered veils, lining the walls. Standing in the center of the room was a young man dressed all in black and a turban and an older woman wearing all black with a veil.

"This... this is where the other tombkeepers live?" Marik voiced outloud.

The older woman approached the group. She had thick dark hair that was graying in the front and her eyes were confident and set, but worn. Yugi could see the resemblance between her and Ishizu. The woman spoke with a voice of honey. "Welcome to our home. Where the clan...well most of the clan of tombkeepers have lived since the beginning. Our father's tomb is our tomb." Ishizu couldn't help but notice that the woman's gaze was set behind her the whole time she spoke. The only people, Ishizu knew were standing slightly behind her were Marik and Odion.

"The members of the tombkeepers clan are decendants of Pharaoh Seto?" Yugi asked.

The older women moved her gaze over to Yugi and nodded. "So we are. Ishtar was the name of the Pharaoh's favorite daughter. When she and her lover tried to steal the Millenium Items, and murder the Pharaoh to take the throne, her father showed her mercy. Her spared her life, though she had committed the highest treason. She and her descendants were given the Items they had attempted to steal, to guard and they were banished to this tomb, instead of given death."

Ryo eyes widened. "The dead cannot redeem themselves as well as the living can." He spoke outloud. "That's what he said."

Everyone turned to look at Ryo. Marik spoke for everyone's confusion. "How would you know what he said?"

Ryo gave a half smile. "When the Thief lost to your dark side in Battle City, your dark side sent his soul...and his body into the Shadows. I had to go somewhere. I knew that I was risking becoming permenantly stuck in an Millenium Item, but I had to know the truth." Ryo turned to Tea and continued.

"When I lost the first duel to Yugi, Marik wanted to see how things played out, so he and the Thief watched the rest of the duels through you, Tea. And I do apologize. But because they did so, when you were forced to return the Ring to me, I learn something very valuable." Tea gave a forgiving half smile and tilted her head.

Ryo turned to address the group at large. "Seto Kaiba was seeing parts of the ancient past, triggered by the Millenium Rod. So I positioned myself into a duel with Yami Marik. When the Thief, purposefully lost, I waited in the Ring. When Marik's dark half put the Ring on, I transferred into the Rod. Inside the Rod, was a part of High Priest Seto's spirit that he had put in there sometime before his death. He told me, his game was a turning into a failure, that none of what he had hoped was coming to pass, and he had a great fear that his interference was only making things worse. He learned of my game and he entrusted me with the location of the obelisk with the pharaoh's name. He told me above all else, to never look at it. For the Pharaoh Atem was the only one he trusted with its proper use."

There was a silence as the group tried processing this new information.

The tombkeeper women spoke up, clearly the silence. "Ishtar loved games, and so she was given the highest honor, despite her momumentous shame. She and her desendants were going to be game pieces in the ultimate game of redemption and rescue."

Behind her a shadowy Khabit appeared. It was not of Pharaoh Atem this time however, it was of Pharaoh Seto. "To do whatever is necessary to save one's family. This is the will of the Pharaoh."

The old woman turned to the Khabit and bowed. "May I tell them, can he finally know? My king, please, allow your faithful child this request."

The Khabit disappeared. When he returned, his face expression was kind. "The Pharaoh Atem allows you this."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise, but her eyes shone with thankfulness and tears began to follow silently. She turned to address the group, but her voice seemed stuck in her throat.

The man in black spoke for her. "We as tombkeepers, haven't heard any request from the great pharaoh in the thousands of years we have lived here. Not until the beginning of this century, when his Khabit appeared to us for the first time. Our grandfathers and fathers were told the game was about to start, and that he was going to need his family once again, to follow his commands without question for a win to be achieved. The clan agreed at first, but then some, when they were given their tasks, were not pleased. They chose to go against the plan, doing things there own way. A rift formed and the clan broke into several pieces. The Khabit of the Pharaoh didn't appear again for decades. When he did, he was angry that his chosen servant had disobeyed his orders. My grandfather was supposed to be the one to bear the Pharoah's memories, not his younger brother. So the Khabit of the Pharaoh, gave us another chance to prove ourselves. He stated that the part of the clan that had broken off from the tombs, to carry out the Pharaoh's request..." The black turbaned man paused here and gestured towards the Ishtar family. "They were beginning to stagnate from seclusion and hatred of the task. So my mother was required to prove her loyality, by giving up her eldest son." The young man turned to his mother, observing her reactions. She gazed back at him and nodded.

"A son, that she wishes to acknowledge now, and receive back if he will have her."

Confusion settled on most of the group. But Marik sighed in understanding. He studied his brother's face. Odion's eyes were closed and his fists clenched. Marik moved to stand beside him. Clasping his brother's large hand with both of his own, Marik spoke to Odion. "Don't let your hurt, stand in your way, brother. You have already seen where that leads. And you have brought me back from it. This is your mother."

Odion opened his eyes to look at Marik. "What kind of mother gives up her own child without question and then just expects him to come back?"

Marik gave Odion an half smile. "One related to a father, who carves ancient wisdom into his son's back without hesitancy."

Odion gave a small smile. "We really are brothers then after all." Marik nodded.

Odion gazed over at Ishizu. She smiled broadly at him. "See, you wished that you were really a part of our family for many years, and it turns out, you always have been."

Marik gently led Odion towards the older woman. Odion dwarfed her in stature. As an awkward embrace occurred and the majority of the group watched in awe as the two of them reunited, the Khabit moved to stand next to Yugi.

Yugi asked the Khabit of Seto a question. "She asked you for permission, but yet you answered with a statement that said that Atem gave her permission. Why?"

The Khabit of Seto looked back at Yugi. "I am just a Khabit, and since my anku was punished for interfereing, I couldn't very well ask myself. I started out complete and then I worked, illegally, from the afterlife, attempting to play a game to rescue my brother. Now it is my brother, whom I serve, for he has entered the afterlife, mostly of his own merit and not my interference and most of me is stuck back here now. One lifetime, for me, apparently was not enough to learn to relinquish control."

The Pharaoh Atem's Khabit appeared beside Yugi as well. Tea turned from watching Odion and his mother reunite, to see the three of them talk.

The Khabit of Atem spoke. "Come brother, you don't want to get me accused of interfereing. I certainly am not looking to start all over again."

The Khabit of Seto nodded. And both Khabits disappeared.

"Wait!" Yugi spoke. The Khabit of Atem reappeared. " I am told to say that you won't find your answer here. But I have faith that you will find it on your own." And the Khabit of Atem disappeared.

The group left the tombs and Odion promised to visit his new found family again.

_**Next chapter: **__Yugi goes to visit an art show that months ago he was invited to see. A few things that he sees, makes him laugh and a few strengthen his desire to talk with Seto Kaiba. When Mokuba Kaiba invites Yugi to participate in a new tournament in Kaibaland again, Yugi accepts. Maybe then he can get close enough to Seto Kaiba to talk a few things over. _


	16. That which does not resemble something

Trifecta

**ART CONTEST! **

**I will be describing a variety of paintings and multimedia art in this chapter. If I were more of an artist, I would make these pictures myself, but I am not. So if you send me a picture of artwork that you've made, that matches the description in my story, then I will pick the best one (wishful thinking that there will be multiple of the same described paintings or events) to post the link to inside my story. Then when others read the story, they can copy and paste your link to see the real artwork. Hurrah! A new level of fanfiction. **

Chapter 15 That which resembles nothing, does not exist.

Yugi sat in deep thought, in his hotel room. He was already dressed up and waiting for Tea whom he had chosen to take along as his guest to the art show that evening. He felt silly in his black suit and the navy blue bow-tie that Tea had given him, feeling out of place once he looked in the mirror. His hair just didn't go well with much. He sat down on his bed. He smiled thinking of the artist who had been so kind to him back in his last trip to Egypt, which now felt years ago, instead of months. He flipped the paper invitation to her art show over and over in his hands. There was a excited knock on the door and when Yugi opened it, Tea was there. Tea was dressed in a simple navy strapless dress that cascaded the floor, with a slit on the left side. Tea had a simple faux-pearl necklace that was long and knotted in the front and matching pearl earrings. Yugi stood in shock, staring for a moment too long.

Tea smiled slightly scandalously. "This is the sort of thing that dancers wear at their fabulous after show parties. I can tell you like it."

Yugi blushed slightly.

Tea waited and then held out her arm. Yugi awkwardly led her to the taxi, glad that she was wearing elegant pearly white sandal flats instead her usual heels or platforms.

When they emerged from the taxi and walked into the art gallery, there were already dozens of people there. It was then that Yugi saw that almost everything on display was related to Egypt or Duel Monsters in some way.

Yugi and Tea walked up to the first display. It was small and contained only a broken canopic jar with a heart, still beating, sitting among the pieces of the jar. The jar was sitting on top of a Duel Monsters foldable game mat. Various duel monsters cards were scattered on the table and hanging as though they were in the act of falling off and over the edge of the table. The artwork card read "The Heart of a Duelist."

Yugi frowned slightly staring at the pulsing heart. Tea mainly just muttered softly. "They didn't put the hearts in canopic jars, the hearts were left in the body. Someone didn't do their research."

"It is art, not fact." A voice came up from being them. Tea jumped slightly at being overheard. Yugi and Tea turned towards the voice. It was the artist girl who had aided Yugi in his phone booth crisis. Her hair was now a mousy brown, with streaks dyed a slight orange-red color this time, and she was wearing a dress that made her look like the setting sun.

Yugi greeted her with a smile. "Azi, this is Tea. Azi nodded in acknowledgement.

"You came, and I am honored, Yugi Mutou." Azi remarked giving him a slight curtsy. Her grayish eyes shone with excitement.

"You... you knew who I was, the moment you saw me at the airport, didn't you?" Yugi asked somehow not very surprised at this realization.

Azi gave a slight foxy smile. "Of course, I was hired to do work about Duel Monsters. Any small amount of research would have led to you. Do you want to see your contribution?"

Yugi nodded and Azi led them into another room. Taking up a whole wall was a large composition. The background was a painting with a stadium of Duel Monster fans. Standing on the left side of the painting was a cardboard Seto Kaiba (wearing his Battle City wardrobe) staring out confused and peeved at a crowd of approaching fans, each one of them with Yugi's hair pasted on top of their real hair. All of them were holding up duel disks or decks into the air and over the speaker above their heads, Yugi could hear fans cheering and various voices asking to duel Seto Kaiba. The title of the work was "Will the the real Yugi Mutou, please stand up?"

Tea stood in amazement for a moment before covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing loudly. Yugi just stood there with an impish smile. "No wonder you took so many shots of my head from different angles." He remarked to Azi.

Azi grinned. "If you like, then there is much more to see. But for now, I must tend to my...patrons." Azi slightly skipped off towards a crowd of suited men coming in the door.

Yugi and Tea stared at the composition a little while longer, before Yugi realized that people were looking at his hair now and whispering.

Yugi sighed and moved Tea along into another room. Standing in the next room to their surprise was Marik. He dressed in jeans and a leather jacket and looked completely out of place among the rest of the elegantly dressed patrons and guests. He was standing on a yellow line painted onto the floor shuffling sideways slowly along the line, his eyes fixed on the wall art. Marik was frowning as he moved along.

When he finished, he looked over and saw Yugi and Tea. "Hey, I didn't know you would be here. But then considering what the exhibit is about, I guess I am not really surprised."

"What brings you here?" Tea asked curiously.

"I was the personal guest of the artist herself." Marik stated pretending to be offended. Yugi raised his eyebrow in doubt and curiosity. Marik elaborated."I don't really do relationships very well, so I generally try to keep them casual and brief." Tea tried to hold back a snort. Marik chose to ignore this and continued. "Azi was supposed to be just another one night stand...one night that has been going on for a month now. And somehow I haven't managed to kill this yet. But I guess now I understand why." Marik actually looked kind of annoyed that Azi obviously knew a lot about duel monsters. But then Yugi could understand why. It was hard to tell a crazed fan from someone who genuinely cared about you, as your own person.

Yugi gave Marik a reassuring smile and gestured at the line that Marik was standing on. "What's this one about?" Marik moved off the line. "See for yourself." He handed Yugi the ear buds he was using.

Yugi put them in and stepped on the line. When he looked up the first thing he saw was an animated Ryo Bakura sitting at a school desk writing by candlelight. As Yugi slid over, an quiet evil chuckle could be heard above his head. As Yugi looked up to the small speaker in the ceiling, Yugi noticed that the animated Ryo looked up from his work towards the ceiling and then back down. Yugi frowned and shuffled over. Then a evil chuckle could be heard from Yugi's left side and the animated Ryo turned his towards the left. The same happened when Yugi heard the sound from the right side. Then an evil laugh resounded everywhere and Yugi flinched.

The chuckles and laughs sounded like they had been recorded directly out of a Battle City Duel and he almost felt a sort of nervousness. The animated Ryo kept turning his head in multiple directions until he looked down at his chest. A gold light shown covering the rest of the animation and then a more sinister looking Ryo, which Yugi would have described as Yami Bakura, wearing the Millenium Ring, rose from the desk, laughter resounding as he took Ryo's assignment and set it on fire with the candle sitting on the desk. Then the title of the work could be seen as Yugi moved to the last section of the line, "I'm right here, fool."

Yugi shivered slightly and handed the ear buds to Marik. "That was..."

"Eerily accurate..." A voice spoke from behind. It was Ryo. Tea greeted Ryo, but Yugi just stared.

"Marik got to see an early tour of the exhibit, due to his...special privileges." Ryo spoke with a gentle voice, but a mischievous smile. "He told me about this particular piece. And well I had to come see it for myself."

"Are there any of you, Marik?" Yugi asked as Tea began viewing the previous work.

Marik grimaced. "Just one. But it says enough."

Marik gestured to the wall behind them where a medium sized portrait, which Azi had used mostly pastels to draw, was on display. The pastels made the whole portrait sort of blurry, except for one eye. The figure in the painting was Yami Marik with the rod and duel disk. But his hand was placed over his duel deck in a forfeit. The one eye of his right side was inked in so that it was bold against the rest of the work, and it was clearly Marik's eye and not Yami Marik's eye. It looked sad, but resolved. And the work was titled, " 1 Life Point."

Yugi smiled. "She did you justice."

Marik frowned slightly. "How so?"

Yugi mused on how to explain it. "The focus is clearly on your eye, not him. This picture is about the power of only one life point worth of strength left. But clearly you forfeited. You only needed one life point of will to determine the outcome of the game. One life point was all you needed to control your life again."

Marik seemed to take that in. Azi was watching and listening from behind Yugi and when Yugi turned towards her, she gave him a thankful smile. Then she pretended like she had just come up, instead of standing behind them for a few previous moments.

"You like it?" She asked cheerfully, purposefully putting her arm up around Marik's shoulder even though due to her height it would have been easier to wrap it around his back. Marik gave her a slight look of gratefulness before responding. "I'm beginning to."

Ryo gestured away from the picture with his head and Yugi grabbed Tea's arm and left the two of them standing with his composition alone.

The three of them walked over to stand in front of miniature scale model of Kaibaland where clay models of various Duel Monsters were wrapped around the buildings and walking around the park. Standing in front of the display, was Mokuba Kaiba. He had cut his hair and he seemed to have grow about 6 inches since Yugi had seen him the summer before. Mokuba held himself with shoulders back and for a moment, he seemed older and more mature then his 14 years.

Yugi greeted him warmly. Mokuba turned to face him, and the look in his eyes gave away any hope at looking older. His eyes were bright and childlike and he smiled broadly at Yugi's greeting. "Yugi! I hoped that I would see you here."

Yugi returned the smile. "Is your brother here, too?"

Mokuba frowned slightly. "Na, he said he was too busy, but I think he was just avoiding the expected level of fans. He allowed me to come if I brought Roland." Mokuba pointed to his body guard several exhibits over watching him. "However, he did give me this, to give to you if I saw you in person." Mokuba handed him an envelope with the KC seal. "He is having another tournament at Kaibaland this summer to raise park sales." Mokuba grimaced slightly. "Between us, it needs more positive cash flow. Amusement parks just aren't money makers. You are lucky if you stay out of the red most months."

Marik had entered the room at this point. "Amusement parks?" He looked down at the display. "What is this?"

"A miniature version of Kaibaland, except with duel monsters hanging all over it." Mokuba answered tilting his head and watching Marik closely.

"Something like this actually exists?" Marik asked, studying the moving miniature ferris wheel, and roller coasters.

Mokuba took the opportunity to brag about his brother's park, gesturing to the appropriate items on the display. "Of course, Seto and I dreamed this up ages ago, and now it is a reality. We have the fastest, tallest coaster in the West Coast in our park. And our own dueling arena where duelists can play different level computers to improve their gaming skills. And of course a great kiddy park, all duel monster themed. But my favorite thing, is that one day a year, when all the orphans in the local area can come and ride the rides for free. That was Seto's dream when we still were without a family."

Marik seemed to gain a new found appreciation for Seto Kaiba listening to his kid brother ramble on. "How fast is fast?" Ryo asked watching the miniature roller coaster fall down the hill.

Mokuba smiled broadly. "104.5 mph is what I hear the Victor's High reaches." Ryo nodded, impressed. Marik's eyes widened. "Not a world record, but it is up there. You've never been to an amusement park have you?" Mokuba asked Marik.

Marik became solemn. "Of course not. When would I have? I didn't even see the sun until I was 11 years old."

Mokuba shut his mouth, lost for words.

Yugi took over. "Well, it is never to late to try something new. I've been there for a tournament before, you would like it."

Marik gave a half shrug. "Maybe."

Mokuba took this as his cue to leave. "You'll let me know your decision soon, Yugi, right?"

Yugi nodded.

Mokuba bid them farewell and left the group.

"He is getting so grown-up, isn't he?" Tea asked. Yugi agreed.

Yugi stared at the invitation. He would go, not just to prove to himself that he could win a tournament like this, all alone, puzzle-less and spirit-less, but also as an excuse to drag a few people along with him for the ride. Yugi attempted to envision Ishizu or Odion on a roller coaster. Yugi smiled at the mental image. Yup! He knew exactly what to do.

_Next Chapter: Kaibaland here we come! Marik gets to ride his first roller coaster. What could possibly go wrong when the Ishtars come to the park? Seto Kaiba is imagining the worst. _


	17. That was f ing Amazing!

Trifecta

Recap: After an interesting art show, and Yugi's first tournament invite after Atem's departure, what adventures await the King of Games. Will he remain thus? Only time will tell.

Chapter 16 That was *#$!-ing Amazing!

As the three Ishtars, Ryo, and Yugi set foot into Kaibaland, Ryo couldn't help feeling like Yugi's idea was going to be a disaster. When Yugi had heard that Marik had never ridden a roller coaster, in fact none of the Ishtars had even been to an amusement park, he gave them tickets to Kaibaland, where a new dueling tournament was being held. The tournament was set to start the next day, but Mokuba had invited Yugi to come a day early and have a meet and greet session with some fans. After Yugi's last win at Kaibaland, his fans in California, seemed to be endless. Yugi agreed if Mokuba would give him a few discount tickets for his friends. Mokuba agreed without hesitation.

Seto Kaiba, who was pacing about the park making sure the dueling equipment was ready for the next day, had been warned, that Yugi was bring a few of his friends, by Mokuba. However, he was completely unprepared to catch a glimpse of Marik Ishtar strolling along with his siblings in his park.

Seto radioed Mokuba. "You said Yugi's friends, and I thought you meant the geek squad, not the psycho clan."

There was silence for a second. "He didn't say which friends, I just assumed it was going to be his school mates." Mokuba replied, seemingly unworried sounding.

"Well, I know I don't like it. I am seeing images of my park going up in flames right now. I want you to keep an eye on them." Kaiba ordered, tension setting in.

Mokuba sighed slightly and agreed to trail them.

Meanwhile, Ryo, Marik and his siblings continued to walk the park. Yugi had split for the time being to go the meet and greet and said he'd meet them for dinner at the biggest food court afterwards. Ryo hadn't been to an amusement park since, he was too short to ride anything but the little kid rides, but he was stuck being the group's guide somehow.

Ryo started the group on the easier rides, despite the fact the Marik declared he wanted to ride the biggest, tallest coaster in the park first. Ryo was about to lose patience with Marik, who often seemed to be on the brink of exciting him or driving him insane.

Odion seemed to notice the Ryo's calm was slowly fading, and stepped in. "If you ride the best ride first, Marik, then all the others will seem like a letdown, and the rest of your day will never measure up. Ryo is smart to suggest that you start small and continue to surprise yourself with every new ride."

Marik seemed to consider this and stopped asking when they were going to get to ride the tallest coaster.

Ishizu had come along at Yugi's request, but she looked less then amused at the crowds of screaming, crying, and yelling tourists in the park, and looked like she would rather be back in Egypt. She had agreed to come for the sole reason, that she too, like Kaiba, had seen visions of some sort of park amusement going up in flames. And since she could no longer see into the future, she thought would be best to be a preventative measure against such possible destruction.

Marik reluctantly stood in line for the biggest kiddy park roller coaster, the Petit dragon, with Odion and Ryo. Ishizu sat on a park bench watching them closely. Standing all alone in front of them in line was a little red headed girl in pigtail braids and a little sundress who looked no older then 7. She slightly trembled and stood as far away from Odion as possible, and kept looking back over her shoulder at him cautiously. Odion seemed slightly bothered by this obvious display of fear.

As they were standing in line, a bunch of scruffy, young, teenage boys ahead of her in line began to bother her, making comments about her pigtails. They began to circle her and one of them began grabbing her pigtails and pulling on them. When the little girl screamed and cried, telling them to go away, Odion stepped in. Grabbing the boy who had been pulling her hair, by the collar of his shirt and holding him a few inches off the ground, Odion asked him if he thought that being picked on by someone more then twice his size was fun.

The boy shook his head no, violently, and begged to be put down. Odion did so, but before letting go whispered harshly, " Then don't do the same to others that you are twice the size of." The teenage boy and his friends muttered something about the ride being for sissies anyway and they hopped over the poles and walked out of the line and into the rest of the park.

The little girl stared in awe at how quickly Odion had eliminated her tormentors. She gave a hesitant smile before turning around and facing the front of the line again.

"What is a sissy?" Odion muttered.

Ryo sighed. "They just called you a girl. But believe me that was the nicest word, I can think of, in which to do so. There are harmless delinquents, mostly brave talk."

Odion thought about this. "Like my brother?"

Ryo could not believe that he had been dragged along to this amusement park. He was beginning to regret agreeing to come. "Yep, sure Odion, just like Marik. All bark and no bite." Ryo replied half mocking, half serious.

Marik gave him a glare, which Ryo ignored.

The three of them boarded the roller coaster carts. "Put the seatbelt on, Marik." Ryo mumbled gruffly. "Or they won't let the ride start."

Marik begrudgingly did so. Odion was sitting alone in the car in front of them as the coaster begin to ascend the first hill. The little girl in front of him kept looking back over her shoulder at him, but this time not in fear, but in curiosity. As they reached the top of the hill, Odion griped the railing tensely. The little girl screamed and Odion clenched his teeth and tightened his grip as they descended.

At the end of the ride, Odion was still sitting in the car. The little girl turned and gave him a small smile. "It works better if you scream." Then she skipped off.

"Okay, now can we go to the adult section of the park?" Marik asked slightly annoyed and bored looking. Ryo agreed watching Odion carefully. "Odion?" Odion agreed but still looked a little tense.

When they reached Ishizu, she was sitting eating an ice cream cone. "Well?" She asked. Odion said nothing. Marik shrugged. "We are going to the adult section now." Ryo replied. Ishizu nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to ride anything, Ishizu?" Ryo asked.

Ishizu shrugged. "I don't see the thrill in purposefully scareing one's self." Ryo shrugged, not willing to push the issue. He secretly liked the pump of adrenaline through his system and while he hated the screaming noises that other's made, Ryo figured it was worth it.

They entered the thrill zone, and Marik picked the next ride. Its name was Possession and it was all enclosed inside a fake mountain. Marik had selected the ride, due the map stating that it was a ride that accelerated from 0 to 65 miles per hour in 4 seconds at the start of the ride, and took place mostly in the dark. Ryo sighed thinking the ironic implications of the rides' name, but said nothing.

The three of them got on the ride, Ishizu giving Marik a final glare before they entered. She said she would be waiting at the end of the ride. While she was waiting rather impatiently alone, she caught a glimpse of Mokuba Kaiba wandering around watching her, in a shiny reflection off a trash can. She turned around and gave him a stare down and gestured with her head that he should come over. Mokuba looked sheepish at being caught spying on her. He sat down on the park bench next to her. "You are following us, aren't you?" Ishizu asked in a tone that indicated that she already knew the answer.

Mokuba nodded. "Seto's orders, once he caught sight of you guys in the park. He said he could see his park going up in flames, and asked me to watch you guys."

Ishizu gave a slight smile at the realization that Seto Kaiba had a similar worry to her own.

"Why aren't you riding any rides?" Mokuba asked curious. Ishizu sighed. "To be honest, when you can no longer see the future, sometimes your imagination of what could happen, is often worse then reality could ever end up becoming. And even though I know that, I am still... a little unnerved by the designs of all the rides I have seen. They don't look too safe."

Mokuba gave an understanding smile. "My brother test all of the rides, himself before the park opens every morning. He has his engineers look over everything before dawn and then he purposefully tests every ride that he can fit on before he opens the park. I am forced to ride the rides he is too big to fit on. He is very set about safety of his rides. Parks are supposed to be fun, not dangerous, even if they fool you into thinking they could be."

"Your brother likes his control, doesn't he?" Ishizu pensively remarked out loud.

Mokuba gave a half smile. "I don't think he could manage his company or his life without holding a tight rein."

The two of them just sat for a while in silence, waiting for the group to emerge. The silence was broken by Mokuba's radio. "We need a medic down at Posession, we have a fainter." Mokuba pushed the button. " Mokuba, here, I am near Posession, I will check it out as well. Mokuba out." Mokuba stood up. "Want to come?" Ishizu shrugged, but stood up anyway. The two of them walked towards the exit of the ride. Ishizu saw Ryo standing near the exit, slightly worried.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked.

"It was dark, and Odion kept screaming loudly, and I couldn't tell anything happened until the end of the ride." Ryo answered nervously. "He's coming to, so I don't think we will need the medic, but I think he is most likely done for today."

"Marik fainted?" Ishizu asked surprised and worried.

Ryo nodded and Mokuba walked past him into the ride. Odion was leading Marik out of the ride, arm under his brother's shoulder. Marik looked pale, but recovering and he had a small bruise forming where he had hit his head against the car. He looked away from Ishizu's worried glance and sat down on the park bench with Odion. Mokuba emerged and radioed to cancel the medic, handing Marik a bag of ice for his head.

Marik mouthed thanks and accepted the ice. "Well, that was embarrassing," he muttered. Mokuba shrugged. "Bet it was the corkscrew loops that did you in. I can't tell on this ride, since it is mostly in the dark to begin with, but on the other ride, the Tornado, with corkscrews, I often loose vision for a few seconds. It has to due with having your blood pressure dropping too fast."

Marik shrugged and bent his head over looking at the ground. Ishizu looked like she was going to say something, but Odion gave her a look and she remained quiet.

"Let's get some lunch," Ryo suggested trying to move away from the ride and hoping to break some of tension.

The group agreed and headed towards the pavilion. Marik sat at the table while Odion ordered a few hamburgers. Mokuba took one last look over of Marik before departing. Ishizu knew however, that he wouldn't be too far away. Marik still sat half sulking in embarrassment, not eating his hamburger. Ryo sighed. Barely lunchtime, and already chaos.

Mokuba was standing near Posession again, when his brother walked by. "Well?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I think you worry too much."

Seto glared. "Have you been following them or not?" Mokuba gestured towards the pavilion in the distance, where he could make out Odion with his huge stature, sitting next to a white haired boy, he assumed was Ryo Bakura.

"What was the deal with the fainter?" Seto asked half curious, half annoyed.

"I'm sure Marik will be fine." Mokuba answered watching his brother's reaction out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, he was rewarded with a look of shock on his brother's face followed by a brief smirk.

"Just couldn't handle it, eh?" Seto remarked holding back a tone of joy. He started to walk towards the pavilion. Mokuba grabbed his arm. "Let it go, don't go rubbing it in, big brother." Seto sighed. "Fine."

He reached for his phone. "Looks like everything is ready for tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything, and continue to keep an eye on them, please." Seto walked away with a smirk on his face, obviously attempting to picture Marik fainting on one of his rides.

Ishizu came up to Mokuba. "Odion is going to take Marik back to the hotel. I think he is done. His bruise looks a little more painful then he is letting on." Mokuba nodded. "Let me know, if he changes his mind about a medic. They do service the Kaibaland hotel as well." Ishizu nodded. "Ryo and I will stay here until Yugi meets up with us."

Ryo and Ishizu were an awkward pair walking around the park. Ishizu not wanting to ride any roller coasters and Ryo shuffling his feet, worried and bored, wishing desperately that Yugi would come sooner rather then later. Ryo finally got Ishizu to agreed ride a carousel and the two of them stood in line for it. Ishizu closed her eyes and let the constant round and round and up and down motion put her in a slight trance. She almost seemed to forget where she was and lost herself in the soothing ride. When it stopped, she seemed to resist getting off. Ryo sensed her previous unease and her current state of relaxation and silently led her back to the carousel after each ride was finished.

Seto Kaiba walked by the carousel on his way to his private office in the park and stopped seeing his little brother watching the carousel with an almost solemn look. He sat down next to Mokuba.

"I see two of them, where are the rest?" Seto asked noticing Ryo and Ishizu on the carousel.

"Back at the hotel, resting." Mokuba answered plainly not taking his eyes away from the ride. There was a strange silence that was not often between the two brothers. Seto cleared his throat. "What is wrong, little brother?"

"This is her fifth time on this ride, Seto. He keeps helping her down and then wordlessly leading her right back in line. Even though he is bored out of his mind." Mokuba stated sounding so unlike a teenager and more like an old man.

Seto Kaiba reflected on just how much strange and dangerous things Mokuba had been through and wondered in amazement that his little brother ever acted like teenager or even a child. Try as hard as he could to protect him, trouble just seemed to find them. Seto followed Mokuba's gaze. He too watched the two of them ride the carousel.

Seto studied Ishizu's face. She seemed to lose herself in the ride, eyes closed, her head leaning against the pole. Her hair was in a braid and she looked so different without her traditional garb, more human and less divine. The ankle-length,white, ruffled, peasent skirt Ishizu was wearing fluttered in the wind as she sat side saddle on the horse. To Seto Kaiba it seemed to match her melancholy mood. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"This is the first ride she has been on all day." Mokuba continued. "She told me that her imagination is too powerful for her own good and all she keeps seeing is the possibilities where the ride could go wrong."

Seto nodded. He knew and understood from Battle City just how fragile any sort of optimism was coming from Ishizu. And with a past and a brother like Marik, Seto could see why it was so easy for any optimism to be crushed. Which is why it bothered Seto Kaiba that she still clung to the past like a child holding a blanket. When Seto Kaiba looked at his amusement park, and at his brother, all he saw was infinite possibilities, most of them more glorious then the next.

"She just needs a different perspective then." Seto remarked outloud. "When I sit with you, little brother and look out at our park, I see infinite possibilities for greatness. Just like I see when I look at our company, and...when I look at you."

Mokuba turned his gaze from the carousel, his eyes bright and grateful. "Thank you, Nii-sama. That means a lot."

Seto gave a brief warm smile. He jumped up from the park bench. Ishizu and Ryo were getting off the ride for the seventh time.

Seto approached them. "Bakura, Miss Ishtar...how are you enjoying your day at Kaibaland?"

Ryo gave Seto Kaiba a polite smile, but his eyes gave a look that said 'bug off.' Seto paused for a second not quite familiar with Ryo Bakura. Ishizu spoke up. "The carousel is a wonderful ride, Kaiba. However, I am going to have to try something else next, because the tune that plays during the ride, is a bit...grating...to hear repeatedly." Ishizu weakly smiled.

Seto Kaiba smiled. "I couldn't agree more. I could recommend something a little less...grating." Even though Kaiba maintained his aloof exterior, he couldn't help wondering, why did he feel so nervous?

Ishizu seemed to be contemplating taking Kaiba up on his offer. "I suppose your favorite ride is the tallest, fastest coaster in the park."

Kaiba shook his head no. "Victor's High is a great ride, and one of my favorites, but it is not my favorite ride."

Ishizu raised an eyebrow. "Then what is?"

Kaiba gestured with his hands that they should follow him. Ryo seemed happy to be leaving the carousel and Mokuba followed close behind him with a big smile on his face.

Seto Kaiba led them past high drop towers, loop de loops, wooden coasters, and racetracks. They stopped in front of...a set of adult sized, bumper-cars, with the name Dueling Fates. The four of them walked into line and due to Seto and Mokuba Kaiba's presence, got on the very next go-around. Ishizu seemed confused as to what to do once she got into her blue car. Mokuba was sitting a green car next to her and was attempting to explain how to operate the bumper-car. When the electric was turned on Seto Kaiba took off.

Within two seconds he already located Mokuba and slammed into him with his red car with great force. Mokuba laughed and swore payback. Ryo Bakura was having trouble getting his yellow car moving due to a constant stream of teenage girls all trying to bumper-car him at once. Ishizu was having difficulty turning and kept going around in a large circle. Seto Kaiba came around the bend and slammed into her car's side. Ishizu looked up in surprise and then a sort of mischievous smile came over her, and she took off.

She drove around the still stuck Ryo and then Mokuba who was busy colliding with another teenage boy. Seto Kaiba was ramming into someone who was blocking his way. He saw her coming and attempted to back up before she could reach him. This only led to a head on collision. Ishizu gave a little laugh and Seto Kaiba frowned. Then Mokuba came around the bend and hit him from the side, pushing Seto against the wall. "No fair ganging up on me, little brother."

Mokuba grinned. "All's fair in love and war."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Then this is war!" Of course at that moment, the ride turned off.

"Maybe next time, big brother."Mokuba laughed hopping out of his car.

Ishizu watched the two of them interact. She smiled a real smile for the first time since she had arrived at the park. Of course Seto Kaiba would love this ride.

"Well?" Seto Kaiba asked. Ryo walked past muttering something about hating bumper-cars. Ishizu smiled. "It suits you as a favorite ride." Seto gave her a annoyed look. "What did _**you**_ think?" He asked.

"It was fun, especially with someone specific to target." Ishizu replied honestly. "I almost completely forgot about being worried."

Seto Kaiba seemed satisfied with her answer. "It's all a matter of perspective. People see what they want to see." And Ishizu thought about the Millennium Tauk for the first time in awhile.

Seto Kaiba then stated he needed to get back to his office. He and Mokuba left Ishizu and Ryo standing at the exit.

When Yugi met up with them at the pavilion for dinner, he seemed exhausted, but ready to ride something. Ryo gave him a look that stated that he was torn between leaving Ishizu alone and begging for Yugi to rescue him from boredom. "Where's Marik and Odion?"

"Back at the hotel." Ryo stated plainly. Yugi asked why. "Marik went and got himself injured, because he fainted on the first adult coaster we rode." Yugi's eyes widened. Ishizu nodded. "And poor Ryo has been stuck with me. I am afraid I have done nothing, but bore him with endless trips on the carousel. Haven't gotten up the courage to do much else. Go, take him with you. He needs some actual fun today."

Yugi seemed to hesitate leaving her, but Ishizu insisted. Ryo and Yugi raced each other to the nearest coaster.

Seto Kaiba reemerged from his office several hours later to make sure the firework display was ready before it got dark. He was passing the Victor's High, when he stopped. Coming out of the exit, her eyes wide, half in shock and half in ecstasy, was Ishizu Ishtar. Seto Kaiba caught her by surprise. "Well?" He asked.

"That was *#$%-ing amazing!" Ishizu proclaimed before realizing who had asked the question. "Uh...what... I …" Ishizu began, but caught herself before she could apologize for swearing. "No...that really is what I meant. There aren't really better words to describe something that...incredible."

Seto Kaiba gave her a broad, closed mouthed smile in satisfaction. Yes, indeed, there were not.

_Next Chapter: Yugi has made it through several close battles as the Kaibaland tournament comes to a close. In his last duel, for the championship win, Yugi faces someone whom he nearly lost to before. Leon von Schroder. Did he really need the Pharaoh and the puzzle to win, when it really counted? Or will his own strength shine through?_


	18. Fake it to make it

Trifecta

Recap: So Marik and roller coasters apparently don't mix. But Ishizu breaks free of her hesitation and Seto Kaiba gets a glimpse behind the usual calm and stoic front, and maybe sees something he likes.

Chapter 17 Fake it to make it.

Yugi Mutou had breezed through the lower level duelists with great ease. But he was always kind and patient with his opponents. Seto Kaiba rolled his eyes recalling how Yugi had even given one duelist early on in the tournament, pointers to help him out, since Yugi was way out of his league. Pointers which greatly helped the kid, but still didn't secure him a win.

Then, however, Yugi was in the top 3. Yugi seemed to be sweating a little from where Kaiba was watching. Yugi has still managed to secure a close victory against Rebecca Hawkins, to her outright dismay. She had been his top ranking duelist that he had hired for the summer to beat kids that managed to beat the computer duelist at the expert level. But Kaiba knew she wouldn't last against Yugi. Yugi Mutou in Kaiba's mind, was in a dueling class all his own. King of Games is what Pegasus had called him after Duelist Kingdom. A title that still remained.

Now Seto Kaiba was watching the finals. Yugi vs. Leon Schroeder. He had reluctantly let the kid in the tournament after what had happened last time, but his older brother had not shown and the kid was very good. Okay, well he wasn't a kid anymore, seeing as he was leaving for college at the end of the summer. Leon had managed to secure several European circuit wins and last Kaiba heard, he won a large dueling championship in China. While his brother acted like scum, Kaiba thought, the kid had a real duelist heart. So Seto Kaiba had let him play. But he had Mokuba and Rebecca, when she wasn't dueling, keeping in eye on him just in case, a job that apparently Rebecca didn't seem to mind at all, but Mokuba often grumbled about.

The duel was coming to an end, Kaiba could tell. He could feel it. He surveyed the field. Leon had out three fairytale monsters in attack mode. Yugi had out two monsters in defense mode.

Kaiba watched as Leon destroyed both of Yugi's defense monsters. Then Leon moved in with his third monster. Yugi was left with just 200 life points while, Leon had 700.

Yugi seemed to be smiling though. However, Seto Kaiba had known Yugi long enough to know that it was a nervous smile and not a confident, that was exactly what I wanted you to do, smile. But Leon who had only ever really dueled Yugi once, did not know the difference.

When Yugi had prepared for this duel, he had expected this particular problem might happen and Yugi had formed a plan of how to turn this particular disadvantage around to his favor. But there was just one problem. It hinged on him drawing one very specific card. And even though, Leon didn't know, Yugi knew that his plan was dead. For two turns previously, Leon had made him discard his hand. In his hand at the time had been the card he needed now, and the card that could possibly resurrect it from the graveyard.

It was rotten luck, that's what it was. Yugi had no idea what he was going to do and he smiled even wider. He turned towards the Ishtars, who were sitting in the stands, smiling encouragingly. Ryo Bakura, however, seemed to understand that Yugi was not looking for encouragement, but something to jump start an idea. He merely gave Yugi a look that said that he was perfectly confident that Yugi would think of something.

Yugi smiled knowing that a new group of friends were supporting this time. But he was most glad for Ryo Bakura. Ryo was a friend that he had struggled to gain, one he thought he might have lost once, just like this duel. Yugi never folded under pressure and neither did Ryo. Yugi heard in that moment, Joey's voice, even though Joey wasn't physically present. "You use what you are dealt."

Yugi drew slowly. He was just going to have to act. He wasn't going to draw the card he needed to complete his plan, but Leon wouldn't know that. Yugi gazed at his newly draw trap card, and he smiled a contented smile, this would work nicely. He confidently put his trap card face down and then played a field spell card. A spell card that would enhance his spellcaster monsters. Yugi then played Dark Magician Girl from his hand and laid another card face down. Now Leon would think that he was going to play his new trap card, eliminating every lower level monster on his field when tried to attack. Then Leon's life points would be wide open for a direct attack.

Leon frowned and drew a card. This caused him to smile however. "I know what you are doing, Yugi. I saw you play this combo earlier on in the tournament. And you taught me to watch and learn from your opponents. And I have the card that can defeat your trap."

Yugi was interested now. He smiled in anticipation. What Leon did to counter the trap that he thought was set up, was going to decide the fate of the game. But if Yugi knew Leon's strategy well enough, Yugi's title was going to remain intact.

"You are going to use your new trap card, No Sacrifices, that allows you eliminate any low level monsters on the field so that no one can use them for sacrifices to summon stronger monsters. But that card only is triggered if I attack you first." Leon smiled and sacrificed his monsters and summoned Hexe Trudy in attack mode using a special summon magic card to draw her from his deck. Then Leon used World Suppression, a spell card that destroyed the field card that Yugi had just laid to strengthen his spellcasters for one turn.

There were some gasps from the collected audience as most of the people realized that Hexe Trudy now had two hundred more attack points then Dark Magician Girl. If Leon successfully attacked, Yugi would loose.

Leon sadly smiled. "I guess I did get a chance to beat you for real this time. It was a good game, Yugi Mutou. I'm almost sad to defeat you. You taught me so much as a duelist. Hexe Trudy, attack Dark Magician Girl."

Yugi smiled and Leon frowned. Why would he be smiling, unless...

"Leon, you know the story about the golden goose right?" Yugi grinned.

"Of course, the man kills the goose thinking he can get all the eggs out at once. And he ended up with nothing." Leon replied before what Yugi was trying to say reached him. "Oh! Don't count your chicken's before they hatch."

Yugi smiled kindly. "I reveal face down trap, Solemn Judgment. I pay half of my life points, which leaves me with 100 LP, in order to destroy one magic, trap, or special summoned monster. And since you used a magic card to special summon Hexa Trudy, she is eliminated from the field. Leaving your life points wide open."

Leon frowned then he laughed. The audience began murmuring at this latest turn of events. Leon continued laughing, and Yugi smiled. He let out a soft chuckle. Leon stopped and took a deep breath.

"So what you just taught me is that, you can successfully bluff, Yugi Mutou. If I hadn't tried to guess your next trap and try to prepare for it, I might have won. I didn't trust my plan, instead trying to over think yours." Leon spoke with a broad smile. "Go ahead, Yugi."

Yugi gave a slight bow of respect and then drew. Then he shouted."Dark Magician Girl, attack him directly."

A holographic burst of light cleared the field and Leon's LP's dropped to zero. "Until next time." Leon bowed and Yugi bowed back.

Yugi ducked off backstage, trying to avoid as many fans as possible. However, he couldn't escape one in particular.

Seto Kaiba stood, arms crossed, with a smirk. "So if Leon had been a bit more of an...amateur duelist, he would have beat you. Ironic."

Yugi gave a half smile. "I suppose."

"Does that mean that I am too advanced of a duelist, to understand how to beat you?" Kaiba asked, half in jest, half serious.

Yugi shrugged. "You said it, not me." Seto narrowed his eyes. Yugi laughed. "You can test out your theory, during our next duel."

Seto Kaiba gave a small smile that faded quickly as he become serious. "Until then." And gave the slightest head nod towards Yugi.

Yugi brushed passed most of the fans, stating that there would be opportunities for signed pictures in an hour.

He passed by Leon and Rebecca having a pointed argument, which looked clearly for one purpose. To make Mokuba Kaiba jealous. Yugi gave a laugh and met his friends in one of the back rooms, for a congratulations and a few moments of sanity before a long hour of autographs.

Next Chapter: Ryo, Marik, and Yugi are in a bar...again. This is starting to sound like a joke isn't it? However, this time the three of them finally seem to be at peace.


	19. Worth coming all that way

Trifecta

_So a second chapter in one day, hopefully this will secure some more reviews. Almost finished with the story so the chapters will be coming faster now. Almost 30 chapters! So much longer then I had initally intended, but the story just wrote me, instead of the other way around. _

Recap: So Yugi beat Leon, not only securing his first tournament win without Atem, but also securing his confidence. Will Seto Kaiba ever beat Yugi? Only time will tell.

Chapter 18 Worth coming all that way.

It had been 4 years since the Kaiba Corp Tournament and it had been that long since Marik had seen Yugi Mutou. While Yugi had called several times over the past few years to update Marik on his life and his other close friends, Marik had yet to see him again in person. When Yugi had called him up, saying he was hoping to spend a few days in Egypt before his next tournament, Marik jumped at the opportunity to meet with him.

Soon he was sitting a bar with Yugi and Ryo, whom Yugi had called up as well. Marik hadn't seen Ryo in almost a year, now that he was in med school in Cairo and it was good to see both of them.

Marik had a bit of shock when Yugi met him in the bar. Yugi was now taller and more muscular then Marik remembered and his handshake and voice were deep and firm. Only his eyes, remained as Marik remembered, bright, patient and kind.

Ryo looked more at peace then Marik ever remembered him being, and even though he looked tired and smelled faintly of hospital anticeptic, Ryo was in good spirits.

"So Marik, how's the family?" Yugi asked opened his bottle of beer with no difficulty. Marik smiled briefly remembering the last time he saw Yugi attempt to open a bottle in his presence.

Marik smiled and took a sip from his bottle.

"Yes, and why are you drinking sparkling water?" Ryo asked watching Marik with a raised eyebrow.

Marik sighed. "My family is doing well. Netha and Odion are married and expecting a kid any day now. My sister, is currently working on setting up an Egyptian exhibit somewhere in Los Angeles and seems to be happier then usual. I think she is secretly seeing someone, and isn't telling us."

"Probably worried, you'll scare them away." Yugi remarked with kind eyes, but a michievious smile.

Marik nodded. "And I have given up alcohol, to answer Ryo's question. Not an exciting prospect, but I must be supportive. Azi... is attempting to beat back of few of her own inner demons. With limited success, so I have attempted to aide her by joining with her. "

Marik flipped his arm over and in the exact spot that Yugi remembered seeing a striking cobra tattoo on Azi's arm when he had first met her, was a henna tattoo on Marik's. "She would have liked it if I had gotten a real tattoo, but I seem to have an understandable disapproval of any permenant...marking." Marik replied darkly.

Yugi nodded, additional things falling into place in his mind. "That tattoo is facing her. The striking cobra on her arm is always facing her, not anyone who she might shake hands with."

Marik sighed. "She got that tattoo one night when she was high, but she kept it, even though she hates it. Because it reminds her always, who her worst enemy is. Herself. She has been in and out of rehab or inpatient treatment since she was 16. But in the almost 4 years that we have been together, she has managed to slip up just once. I have seen some of her older artwork, so when she slipped up, I could tell."

"Really?" Ryo asked curious. "How so?"

Marik nodded. "Her old art from her rehab days is much darker and so much more detail is present. But the depressing thing, is her art is also infinitely more moving and intense when she is high. But it destroys her as a person, mentally and physically, something I am not willing to let happen." Marik seemed pensive and withdrawn after this statement.

Yugi nodded in understanding. He marvelled at how Marik had grown as a person in the past few years. If what Marik was saying was true, it sounded like the two of them were strongest together.

"So are you still working on motorcycles at the shop?" Ryo asked changing topics to bring Marik back into the discussion, instead of in his head.

Marik shook his head. "Part-time, when I am not helping Azi with our lastest project. Azi always wanted to design functional, meaningful art. She had hoped to build playgrounds, that was her dream. She was working on becoming an architect before she met me, but her frequent stays in rehab, killed that possibility. So we are working with one of her architect friends to turn her sketches and designs into a playground. It is slow, because we are funding the whole project ourselves, but the children in that area of the city where we were able to purchase land, well they need some play in their lives, so it's totally worth the effort. So I am the two of them's part-time manual labor, so it seems."

Marik smiled at this. He loved that playground they were building. It reminded him, when things were difficult between Azi and himself all the reasons that he cared so much about her and respected her perservering spirit. "What about you, Yugi? I can turn on the tv or listen to the radio, to hear about your numerous tournament wins, but I am your friend, right? So what about the rest of your life? How is Tea? I assume the two of you worked out things from your last fight or I would have heard otherwise, right?"

"There was a fight?" Ryo asked looking surprised. If the two of them couldn't make it as a couple, the two of them who had been through so much together, then Ryo figured that his chance of finding someone who really saw him and not his polite demeanor or pretty face, was dead in the water.

Yugi shrugged. "It wasn't really a fight per say." Marik gave a little snort. Yugi ignored this and addressed Ryo. "It was...a misunderstanding. Which we have moved past."

Ryo raised an eyebrow. Yugi explained. "Her father is a military man, who was always being stationed here and there and gone for long stretches of time. She had always adored her father and when he was in port a few months ago, she wanted to introduce me to him. With his stiff demeanor and his tight buttoned military garb, I just felt small and childish in his presence. A feeling, my own father gives me, everytime I see him. Childish, and a complete disappointment."

Marik stopped Yugi here. "You have a father? You have never mentioned him before, and I know you were raised by your mother and grandfather, I just assumed he was dead."

Yugi shook his head no. "He is alive, if by that you mean breathing and physically present on Earth. He has more important things to do then raise a son he didn't even want." There was a tone of bitterness that Marik and Ryo had never heard from Yugi before, and relief set in when it slowly faded away. "Anyway, my father actually ended up solving our fight for me. Perhaps the best thing he ever did for me, without even trying. Tea apparently went to my mother in fustration, and my mother kindly heard her out. Then she suggested with a smile, that Tea should meet my father. At first I was peeved, my father was no one I wanted Tea to know. But I agreed because Tea persisted."

Yugi paused and took a long drink. "I called my father and asked if he wanted to have dinner or whatever meal of the day was more convient for him, to meet my girlfriend. I had the phone on speakerphone, so Tea could hear. He didn't even answer, just put me through to his secretary. She fit me in a 15 minute time slot inbetween meals, saying my father would most likely be emerging from his office for coffee at that particular slot and that I could talk to him as long he needed for his break."

"When he arrived, he talked bruskly to me as he made coffee, briefly acknowledged Tea's existance and then asked what I was doing with my life. Because clearly my choice of wardrobe hadn't changed, and he wondered if I had managed to something better with at least some direction of my life. Those were his exact words." Yugi continued, a small laugh rising out of his throat at the memory that was only funny in hindsight.

"So what happened next?" Ryo asked finally beginning to understand Yugi's desire to get everyone to accept him and befriend him.

The smile on Yugi's face grew. "Tea followed him into his office and I followed after her, hoping that she didn't say anything that she would regret. Behind him in kanji on his office wall was a framed quote from the Art of War, which said 'If you know yourself, but not the enemy, for every victory gained, you will also suffer defeat.'" Yugi grinned. "My father gave that book, for my 10th birthday, the only birthday he managed to show for. I read that thing cover to cover, so many times."

Marik was beginning to see why Yugi was such an advanced duelist. Ryo smiled. "I love that book. 'Success in warfare is gained by carefully accommodating ourselves to our enemies purpose.' Chapter 11 stanza 60."

Yugi gave a closed mouth contented smile. Ryo would have read and memorized that book. He continued with the story. "So Tea was about to say something, I was certain would be best left unsaid. So I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her from his office. And then I quoted something from the Art of War, ' fight not, unless the position is critical' That got both of their attentions. Tea took the hint and sighed, reluctantly holding her tongue and backing out of the room. My father just stated in shock... chapter 12 stanza 17."

Yugi closed his eyes. "Sentence 3. I replied back to him. He said he didn't think that I had read it. I told him of course I did, he gave it to me. Then we turned and left. But just for a moment, I saw the armor drop from his face. And it was worth coming all that way to see him."

"So I guess Tea realized that you didn't know how to act around her father, because he seemed similar to your own, at least at face value. Distant and uncaring." Marik remarked.

Yugi nodded. "Then we went back to see her father before he left, and I apologized for my initial aloofness. He was very understanding and I even got to hear him sing, per Tea's insistance. She had told me that he used to sing to her when he would come home on his trips. He is actually quite good."

Yugi let the story sit for a few minutes, taking another drink. Then he spoke up again. "So Ryo, I hear you are in med school. Any ideas what kind of doctor your are looking to be? And do you have a girlfriend too?"

Ryo gave a half grimace. " I think that I am going to be a surgeon, I was told in our dissection labs that I had the steadiest hands that my teacher had seen in a long time. I am not sure what kind of surgeon yet, but I have several more years. As far as girlfriends, I have sworn off dating. After my last two horrendous failures of relationships, I am looking to consentrate on my studies for the time being."

Yugi nodded and gave a hmmm noise. "Any particular reason that they failed?"

Ryo closed his eyes briefly and itched his forearm with the long scar. He hesitated before he spoke. "I have too many scars. Emotional ones more then physical." Ryo left the confession at that, with a tone that stated that he didn't wish to continue talking about it.

Yugi let it drop, but stored the information away for later. "How's your father?"

Ryo slightly growled and took a drink. "Same as always, if by that you mean efficient, manipulative, controlling and a womanizer."

Marik gave a laugh. "See, we all had such great fathers. It is a wonder we turned out this good. Actually, it is a wonder, we turned out at all. Especially after everything else that we've been through as well."

Ryo gave a light snort and held up his bottle. "Well then, here's to everything we've lost. Or never had to start with."

Yugi clinked his bottle with Ryo's, "To everything, we've learned. Sometimes the hard way."

And Marik added his sparkling water bottle to the mix. "And to everything that we are becoming, despite the difficulties."

Ryo gave a small laugh. "We should do this more often."

Marik and Yugi agreed and the group finished their drinks and parted ways in merrier spirits then they had entered.

Next Chapter: Yugi goes home to Domino City after his latest tournament win, but he doesn't end up staying for long. A phone call from Ryo, leads to a phone call to Marik, which leads to a emergency trip to Egypt.


	20. The Light of Destruction

Trifecta

Recap: The three of them in a bar again. But this time, things seemed to have settled and an understanding seems to have come between the strange Trifecta.

Chapter 19 The Light of Destruction

And so they did. In fact Yugi made time once every year for three things. Ryo dubbed one of them the week of sanity, and the other the week of insanity, though often times Yugi would have trouble telling which was which week.

Yugi would spend one week, seeing Joey and Mai, who were misteriously not together, up until the wedding invitations, Tristan and Serenity, who were engaged and living in Tokyo, and Duke, who was living up the single life and working on a second game store. Tea, of course, would be with him the whole way, taking time off from her busy dance schedule to see everyone again.

Then Yugi would visit Ryo, Marik and the rests of the Ishtars, in the other week. The three of them would sit at Marik and now Azi's dining room table where they had sat the first time. Odion and Netha had moved elsewhere and Yugi would spend an evening with them, playing with their now 3 children, all girls. He would ride on Ankhenatem, which Netha never mentioned buying back from him ever again, even though she had managed to buy back every other horse her father owned from Mr. Samut. However, Yugi was certain she wouldn't try to buy back Ankhenatem, now that she knew about Yugi and Atem.

The last thing that Yugi made time for, was a trip to Kaibaland. Here he would catch up with Mokuba who having graduated from high school, devoted most of his time to running the park, and Rebecca who had lost her childhood crush on Yugi, and was now seriously dating Mokuba, much to his brother's dismay. The two of them made a strange, but comfortable pair, Yugi often thought. Rebecca always seemed more relaxed around Mokuba, content to stand close to him quietly, his arm around her shoulder. Rebecca was working at a community college nearby the park and working on her third research paper on the similarities between different ancient culture's view of the afterlife.

Of course seeing them was great, but both of them knew Yugi's real reason for his dedicated visit schedule. Yugi had agreed to duel Seto Kaiba every year, to see if Kaiba would beat him, as long as Kaiba didn't make a spectical out of their duels. So after his park would close Monday through Friday, once school started, Kaiba would open the gates once more, just for the two of them. In the presence of Mokuba, Rebecca, or Tea, but more often then not, all alone, the two of them would enter the blue eyes white dragon arena. Despite Seto Kaiba's fustration after every loss, Yugi would smile broadly and offer his hand. "Maybe next time," became Yugi's mantra and Kaiba would accept the challenge.

After Seto Kaiba's latest near win, Mokuba invited Yugi to see Seto's latest project next time he had free time.

"My brother has built a duel academy high school. Where dueling is part of the school curriculum as well as the normal subjects of course. You have get high marks to get in and beat one of the proctors in a duel."

"Sounds...elite." Yugi remarked, thinking that such an academy definitely sounded like the brain child of Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba smiled. "There are scholarships for the those with talent and low funds."

Yugi nodded. "The two of you guys haven't always been so wealthy and privilaged. Your brother may talk about leaving the past behind, but he never forgets his...roots."

Mokuba gave a knowning grin. "He probably threaten to murder me if I told you, but his roots go a little further back then the orphanage. A lot further back."

Yugi gave a soft hmm noise. "Seto... has always gotten places, based on his own merit and hardwork."

Mokuba nodded. He bid Yugi farewell and Yugi promised that he would see the academy sometime.

And as Yugi stood and gazed at the amusement park that continued to amaze and impress him, he felt a sense of comfort.

However, Yugi knew that this comfortable routine couldn't last forever though. Mokuba's mention of a dueling academy had brought back a memory. Yugi recalled a young boy who had duelled him one morning on his way to school, saying that Yugi had given him the card that he treasured most. Yugi had never seen the kid before and hadn't seen the kid since, but something about him worried him.

And when Pegasus came out with a whole collection of new Kuriboh cards, made just for Yugi as a surprise after his latest major tournament win using his trusty Kuriboh card, Yugi became confused. Yugi looked at the very first Winged Kuriboh card, Pegasus had just sent him, and thought of the boy. With all the dark magic stuff he had been through, Yugi couldn't help wondering if more storms were coming. After all, how could a boy with a duel disk that he had never seen before, duel him as a highschooler, and tell him that he gave him a card that Pegasus had just created. There had to be some sort of time travel going on and Yugi was certain that meant trouble.

He stared at the Winged Kuriboh card for awhile, feeling a sort of deja vu. When he had seen the boy play the card years ago, he had felt a sense of power looking at it, a feeling he felt once again. But it was a power that he would apparently entrust to someone else. Yugi placed the Winged Kuriboh in his deck.

When he arrived back home in Domino city, his grandpa and mother welcomed him back with open arms and his mother started preparing dinner. Yugi felt good to be back, he hadn't stepped foot in the game shop in 4 months, most of his time spent on the road dueling, or with Tea. Yugi and his grandpa stayed up talking about Yugi's latest win and the new cards that Pegasus had given him.

The next day, however things began to crash down around Yugi. Yugi couldn't help feeling when he awoke that something was going to go wrong. Yugi was antsy at breakfast, and stated that he wanted to walk around town for a bit. His mother smiled and asked if he would bring back some olives from the store when he came back. Yugi agreed and grabbed his wallet, cellphone and his deck and left the shop.

As Yugi walked around he kept eyeing his deck clipped to his belt, like he was waiting for a duel, that he was unprepared for. Yugi pulled out his cellphone, looking to call anyone to distract him from his unknown anxiety. Hmm, what time was it in California? Yugi did some quick mental math. Just before dinner time. He could call Joey and Mai. Or even Mokuba. He could call Tea in New York, but she might be at an evening show. Ryo and the Ishtars were probably sleeping. Yugi settled on Joey. It had been a few months since they had talked.

"Hey, Yugi!" Joey answered the phone cheerfully. "Long time, no phone. What's going on with you? I saw your last win on tv, totally amazing how you won with another Kuriboh trick. I thought I had seen them all...yes Mai...I'm talking to Yugi. Hey, guess what, Mai is actually cooking dinner."

At Yugi's silence, Joey wisened up that this was not a purely social call. His tone became serious. "What's wrong, Yug?"

Yugi hesistated. "I don't know. Something just feels wrong. I guess I was just wondering if anyone felt the sense of foreboding in the air, that I do right now."

Joey was silent. When he responded it was solemn. "Not really, but then you were always the more observant one. What is your gut telling you to do?"

Yugi closed his eyes. "Egypt."

Joey's reply was cut off by a beeping noise.

"Joey hang on, it looks like...Ryo... is apparently trying to call me, I am going to put him through into this conversation if you don't mind." Yugi asked.

"Haven't heard from him in too long, go right ahead." Joey replied with a smile.

"Hello Ryo, Joey's on the phone too." Yugi stated, not wanted to shock Ryo if Joey replied to something he said.

"Oh, okay. Hi Joey, I don't really have time for formalities right now. Yugi...would you please try Marik's cell phone for me? Last night, I talked with him on the phone, and well, we had an argument. He was having problems with gangs using Azi and his new playground as a drug trading area, and he was wanting to do something completely stupid to stop them. Of course, I told him this, and now he won't answer my phone calls. But I am worried, and I was hoping he would pick up for you." Ryo asked, and Yugi could hear veiled fear in Ryo's voice.

"Of course, I'll hang up and call him." Yugi replied kindly, the anxiety he was feeling growing.

Yugi dialed Marik's number. It rang and rang, and rang before going to voicemail. Yugi tried one more time. It rang and rang and rang, and then someone picked it up.

"Hello?" Yugi spoke.

It was not Marik, but sounded like a frightened little kid who made some sort of response in Arabic.

"Hello? Who is this?" Yugi asked trying not to let fear into his voice.

There was only trembling and no response.

"Did you find this phone?" Yugi asked again, trying to get something out of the little kid. Then he repeated the same question in messy French.

The child made some reply rapidly in French, but Yugi was unable to understand him. Mai knew French, right and if Yugi remembered Ryo's mother was French. Yugi quickly dialed Ryo into the phone conversation. The kid was still going on and on in rapid French, panic setting in.

Ryo answered the phone to a barrige of French. "You know French, right?" Yugi asked quickly.

There was silence from Ryo. The kid kept going on and on. Suddenly, the line dropped off. Ryo and Yugi were left alone in a three way phone conversation.

Ryo mumbled something about hanging up and Yugi was left alone. Yugi just stood in shock in the streets of Domino City. Something really wrong was going on. How would a random Egyptian child, that knew only Arabic and French have gotten Marik's phone. Yugi ran for the small airport, where Joey's plane that had just brought him back to Domino the night before, still sat on the track.

Once he boarded the plane, Yugi called back Ryo. Ryo answered. "What was that all about?" Yugi asked trying not to sound too worried. There was silence for a second before Ryo swallowed and spoke, "The Light of Destruction... the boy kept repeating something about the Light of Destruction... so I called the police and sent them to the playground."

"The Light of Destruction...?" Yugi asked confused. Ryo gave a positive vocal sound. "It was what the fight was about. One of the gang members that was hanging around the playground, turned out to be one of Marik's original Rare Hunters. Marik told me that last time he confronted the man about the playground, the man said that the Light of Destruction had let Marik be for a long time now, but now it was through holding back. Marik was looking to find out more about this...Light of Destruction, and we had a fight about how he should stay out of it." Ryo gave a deep sigh. "I am heading down to Luxor right now."

"And I am on a plane." Yugi responded back quickly.

"Good, because I think we are going to need you." Ryo replied and hung up the phone.

It wasn't until Yugi got closer to Egypt that he had the presence of mind, to call his grandfather and tell him that an emergency with Marik had occurred, and that perhaps his grandfather should stop at the store for those olives, because Yugi hadn't the slightest clue when he would be back again.

_And this is part of my omage to Yugioh GX, which was never as good as the original, but gives me more canon to work with to explain what happened to our favorite characters. If you didn't know, the Light of Destruction is one of the spirits of evil that Jaden must defeat in GX. I didn't read or watch all of GX so if I make a canon error, feel free to tell me in a review and I will seek to correct it. Thanks!_

Next Chapter: Things aren't looking good for Marik Ishtar, but maybe he will finally get his redemption. What will he say to the group?


	21. The Beast can't touch it

Trifecta

Recap: Yugi's fears are confirmed. Something new is wrong. What will Marik say about this new threat?

Chapter 20 The beast can't touch it

When Yugi arrived in Luxor some 5 hours later, due to the time difference and the plane ride, he called Ryo again. Ryo answered, but he sounded tired and worn. Yugi nerves were on end and he couldn't think of much comforting to say. Ryo directed Yugi to the main hospital in Luxor and said he would meet Yugi on the intense care floor.

Ryo was sitting in a chair slumped over, his head in his hands. Yugi greeted him softly and sat down next to him. Yugi could see Odion and Netha sitting a few chairs over and Netha's face was tear stained and slightly swollen. She had fallen asleep against Odion, who looked tense and upset.

"So what happened?" Yugi asked quietly hoping for any response. Odion replied. "He went through emergency surgery already, and is sleeping. But the doctor's said that their temporary fix won't hold forever, and they are waiting to see if he will wake up and get strong enough to undergo the part of the surgery he needs in order to get off of the machines."

Ryo added to that, his head still in his hands. "They say that have never seen an injury like it before, like someone had reached inside of him without penitrating the skin and twisted all of his internal organs around. Doesn't sound like the work of a gang member to me."

"Sounds like another sort of shadow game to me." Yugi replied sadly.

Yugi stood up and walked into the room where Marik lay on the hospital bed, unconscious and hooked up to various machines. Azi was sitting holding his hand against her forehead. Ishizu was sitting on the other side of the bed, and her head bowed down. Her hair was unbrushed and her clothes were dishivaled as if she had thrown them on in a hurry. In her hand was a steaming cup of coffee. She looked up and smiled weakly at Yugi's presence.

"Yugi? Do you know what the Light of Destruction is?" Azi asked making eye contact with Yugi.

Yugi shook his head no. "But it doesn't sound like a good omen. Perhaps this the darkness that I felt recently."

Ishizu looked up at this. "When Marik and his Rare Hunters were a powerful organization, there was a brief mention of this once or twice by people they had run into. It was some sort of code word in the world of the underground. Perhaps this misterious power was weak then, or was waiting for the Millenium Items to disappear before making its appearance."

Azi spoke up. "One of these, Rare Hunters...you call them, came by our apartment a few weeks ago. Marik left the house instead of inviting him in. Marik told me later, that the guy was from his past and was looking to get him to join him in serving with something more powerful then Marik had ever been. Marik told me that he had listened to the man because he owed him that, but he had declined his offer saying if this mysterious power considered him that much of a threat, then he would find out for himself. But he wanted no part of his pasts wrongs. I soon forgot about the man until two days ago."

There was a thoughtful silence, where only the sound of the machines that Marik was hooked up to could be heard.

Suddenly Marik broke the silence. He moved slightly and made a moaning noise. Azi tightened her grip on his hand. Ishizu stood up telling him that is was okay, and to calm down. She grabbed his other hand tightly. Marik however looked towards Yugi. The other group members stood in the doorway hearing the commotion.

He tried to speak, and Yugi leaned in close to hear his quiet raspy voice. "I won."

Yugi smiled nervously. "Won what?"

Marik continued with some difficulty. "He was a sore loser, but... I won. I beat his minion and so I secured ...its safety."

"Whose safety?" Ishizu asked.

Marik was almost grinning and he seemed so far away from reality. "The playground...the beast can not touch it,... that was the deal."

Yugi asked. "The Light of Destruction?"

Marik's eyes widened at the name. He gave a slight affirmative head gesture. "You heard?"

"We don't really know much about it." Yugi admitted.

Marik closed his eyes. "Well, it isn't our problem...it has its eyes on someone specific. It will only bother us if we stand in its way."

Azi angrily spoke up. "And you dueled this great power, to protect a playground? You...you idiot."

Marik smiled. "I love you too, Lazarus." Azi's eyes softened and she smiled at him.

Marik turned his hand towards Ishizu. "All my life I avoided my tombkeeper duties, because I didn't think that I should be required to spend my life guarding something. But it was because I didn't understand the power of goodness of what I was guarding, I only saw the darkness." Marik paused and closed his eyes.

"You should rest." Ishizu firmly spoke. "You need to get strong so that they can finalize the surgery."

Marik shook his head no. "I wasn't adverse to guarding something important, I just hadn't found something I wish to stake my future on. But now I have."

A tear made its way down Ishizu's face. Marik spoke again. "Oh, and you have my blessing, not that you ever needed it. You just tell Seto Kaiba, that if he ever hurts you, I will personally come back from the dead to kill him." Marik gave a soft laugh which turned into a cough.

Ishizu just stared.

"Don't pretend like you aren't together. I know you have been spending a good deal of time in California or Japan, and not for business. I know he is here, how else would you have gotten here so fast? Not by anything, but a private jet." Marik smiled briefly.

Ishizu gave a weak smile. "I will not deny the obvious then. But you may tell him yourself, for you will not die. You mustn't."

Marik didn't reply to this. He closed his eyes. "I am tired now." Ishizu took this as a hint to leave and Azi went with her. Marik grabbed Yugi's hand however and opened his eyes again.

"The enemy has made the first move. He has declared war upon us." Marik spoke quietly but harshly.

Yugi nodded. "Do not swallow bait offered by the enemy. Chapter 7 Stanza 35."

Ryo who was still standing in the doorway, added to that. "He who exercizes no forethought, but makes light of his opponents is sure to be captured by them. Chapter 9, Stanza 40."

Yugi mumbled quietly, "41." And Ryo shrugged with a smile.

Marik nodded. "See you'll be fine." He closed his eyes and fell silent. Yugi took this as the cue to leave.

Marik did not reopen his eyes again. And in the middle of the night, the lights and sounds of dozens of machines cued Marik Ishtar's departure into Duat.

_Next Chapter: Marik's funeral draws in more of the gang. Is this the last of Marik? And what does Tea tell Yugi that finally gives him the courage to ask what he has wanted to for years?_


	22. As long as he wishes it

Trifecta

Recap: Marik desends into Duat, and the group mourns, strength in numbers for the challenges ahead.

Chapter 21 As long as he wishes it

Yugi stayed for two weeks after Marik's passing, helping with the funeral, where Marik was buried in the sands near the small rock that he once ridden, with the dream of riding a motorcycle into the sunset. The rock which had become his tombstone. Then Yugi along with Ishizu, Odion, Ryo, Tea, Joey and Tristan, helped Azi go through all of Marik's things.

The one thing that Azi couldn't locate however was Marik's motorcycle. It wasn't parked outside his apartment, or near the playground. When Joey came back from the motorcycle shop where Marik had worked, with his things, he told Azi that he saw it in the shop. When he asked if Marik had left it there for repair, Marik's boss said that he had sold it to him. Joey handed her a note that had been on Marik's bench addressed to her.

Azi opened the letter. Inside it was a several thousand dollar check from his boss and a note. Tears began forming as Azi read the note and she put down the letter. "That was the first time he ever said it." She started, her words choking out of her.

"What was?" Ishizu asked kindly, but a little confused.

"That he loved me, and he called me by my full name." Azi sobbed. "He never did either of those things before." Ryo put his arm around her shoulder.

"Your full name is Lazarus?" Yugi remarked with surprise.

Azi nodded.

"No wonder you go by Azi." Tristan remarked kindly. Azi shrugged. "I almost didn't make it past my first day of life. My mother always told me I was living miracle."

Azi picked up the letter again holding it close. "And then he sells his motorcycle without telling me...because he knew... he knew before I did...at least he knew before..." Azi was becoming difficult to understand due to her sobbing.

Yugi picked up the letter. "He sold his motorcycle for money. The money was supposed to be a surprise. Because he knew that you were pregnant." Yugi turned towards Azi. "You are?"

Azi nodded. "I took the test to confirm my suspicions the day before...and I never got to tell him. But he... he already knew." Azi wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, a slight smile appeared for the first time.

As everyone began to bid there final farewells before getting back to their lives, Yugi and Tea took one last walk around Luxor.

Tea decided that time was short and she wished to spend more time with Yugi. She convinced Yugi to move some of his things into her flat in New York and then Yugi could have another home base other then Domino.

As they passed by the playground that Marik had helped Azi build to fulfill her dream, Yugi could not help, but smile. While all around it was poverty and chaos, there seemed to be peace and calm associated with the small playground. A dozen or so children, were running around screaming and laughing almost unaware of the darkness of the buildings around them and the people who lived in them. Yugi entered the playground with Tea. A sense of calm came over him as well. Tea shivered. Yugi mused that the malevolent enemy spirit must have at least kept his end of the bargain during it's duel with Marik, because it seemed as though no darkness could enter the gates of the little light in the midst of darkness.

A hawk sat on a post inside the playground and it stared at Yugi intently before flying off. Yugi had this certain desire to follow it. Yugi took off running and Tea stumbled along after him, calling his name. When they reached the shade of an alleyway nearby the park the hawk paused and descended to the ground. When Yugi came up to it, it disappeared and a shadowly form of Marik stood up against the wall.

Tea gave a slight gasp and Yugi greeted it. "You must be Marik's Khabit, I am Yugi Mutou."

The shadow spoke. "That is an ancient description for what I am, yes. But the truth is so much more...complex." A slight smile crossed the shadow's face. "And so is the...Afterlife. But I can't say anything about that for sure."

Yugi nodded in understanding.

The shadow continued. "You won't likely see me again. I just wanted you to know that...that I made it. Oh and tell Ryo that the answer to his question is yes."

"Which question?" Yugi asked.

The shadow shook his head. "He will have to remember which one he asked me about. For now I must go and see to my...duties."

"Duties?" Tea remarked curiously.

But Marik's shadow disappeared and the hawk flew away.

On the plane ride back to New York, Yugi told Tea the story about the young boy that dueled him when he was still owner of the Millenium Puzzle, one morning on his way to school. Yugi then showed her the Winged Kuriboh card.

"One of a kind, Pegasus just made it this month for me, and the boy had it in the duel against me in high school and told me I had given it to him." Yugi stated stareing at the card.

Tea nodded to show she was listening. "You think he time traveled?"

Yugi nodded. "How else would he duel me and Atem with a card that wasn't yet created and said I gave it to him? But he looked...sad and defeated. He said that I was teaching him how to gain back the ability to enjoy dueling for fun. What kind of person does it make me, to know that by giving him this card, I am setting him on a path of torment and danger?"

Tea reached for Yugi's hand. "Maybe, he already is headed down that path. Maybe your card is what keeps him afloat. He already has his own deck as a duelist, but maybe he needs your heart with him." Tea took the card from Yugi and held it against his chest. "I know that you said that Dark Magician was your favorite card, so many years ago. But I think that was because you could feel its power and devotion. But it wasn't to you alone, it was Atem's servant."

Yugi nodded. "It followed me because I was Baknesew, another royal servant and friend of the Pharaoh."

Tea nodded. "But secretly, I have always seen you as more of a Kuriboh. Sweet and gentle and seemingly harmless, but full of tricks and strongest in groups. And this Winged Kuriboh, this seems like what you have become. You've evolved just like your original Kuriboh."

Yugi sighed with a smile and closed his eyes. Holding his hand over Tea's hand, the Winged Kuriboh, and his chest, Yugi nodded. "This Light of Destruction, it isn't our fight this time. It is this boy's fight. Jaden Yuki. His and those who care for him. By giving him this card, I am giving him my spirit. Yugi Mutou will be there to guide him, as long he wishes it."

Tea swore that she saw the card glow for a second and heard the familiar sound of Kuriboh, but smiled and said nothing, keeping this in her heart. Yugi seemed to already understand.

So when Yugi proposed to her a few months later, Tea was not surprised. Okay, she was surprised at the precise moment that he stood up and knelt down before her at her favorite spot in Central Park, but she would admit later that she had felt that it was coming. After all, Yugi had evolved, he was no longer the shy, uncertain boy who felt like the lesser of two twins, always coming in second. Tea had loved Atem, but Yugi had loved her first. And Yugi made her a far better person, them Atem ever did. Yugi caused her to evolve to.

Tea had all but forgotten about the misterious boy and the Winged Kuriboh card during her wedding preparations and then their actual wedding. But as they were packing for their honeymoon trip, Yugi received a phone call from Mokuba.

"Tomorrow?" Yugi answered the phone in surprise. "That doesn't give me much time...I'm on my honeymoon."

There was silence. "Of course he was a last minute register for the test. That seems to fit...what little I know about him. Thank you Mokuba."

Yugi hung up the phone. "Because he sounds like me..." Then Yugi gave a small deep laugh. He turned to Tea. "Change of plans. We are headed to Domino City first. He fished out his deck from his suitcase.

"Someone is going to need a little extra help today."

Tea smiled and nodded. "Paris can wait."

A very long plane ride out of the way later, Yugi was nervously pacing up and down a park in Domino. It was in the direct path of the route between the test, and the mailing code that Jaden had given on his registration. Yugi looked at a nearby clock tower. The test was starting soon and still no sign of the boy.

Suddenly, wham! Yugi was almost knocked off his feet. He turned and there on the ground picking up his cards and his duel disk was Jaden Yuki. Yugi wondered why he ever worried about finding him. After all he had already given him the card, right? And here he was. Jaden looked a few years younger then Yugi remembered him, and less...burdened. Yugi hesistated for a second. Was he still doing the right thing?

"You must be a duelist." Yugi remarked awkwardly.

"Yep, I'm just going to try out at the academy." Jaden replied reverently picking up his cards. Yugi gave a small laugh. The boy really did remind him so much of himself. "You don't say." Yugi reached into his deck, clipped to his belt.

Jaden did an awkward rub of the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh. It slowly dawned on him, as he turned to face Yugi full on who he was talking to, and his eyes widened. "Hey, you're..."

Yugi cut him off. The kid was already late, it wouldn't be good to have a long conversation. "Here..." Yugi began handing him the Winged Kuriboh card. "Take this, something just tells me it belongs with you." The moment the card left Yugi's hand, he had to hold back a feeling of slight shock. It felt as if part of his strength was leaving him with it. Yugi smiled, no longer feeling any doubt about his current course of action.

"Wow! For real?" Jaden almost seem to stutter. He stared at the card. Yugi took the opportunity to walk away. "Good Luck."

"Hey, thank you! Uh, I'll make you proud." Jaden remarked once Yugi's back was to him. A small content smile came over Yugi's face as he continued to walk away. He could feel Jaden give him a slight bow of honor and respect even with his back turned. He paused, in his mind, seeing Atem walking into the light, forever a part of him and inspiring him. Just like he would be an inspiration for this next king. Yugi was sure of it. He gave Jaden a thumbs up gesture and a hmm of approval.

Yugi kept walking as Jaden turned and continued running. He approached Tea who was sitting in nearby cafe watching. She kissed him deeply, but briefly. "That...was worth the long flight completely out of our way." She turned and her gaze followed the direction the Jaden had run in. "I think he will become something great."

Yugi smiled and put him arm around Tea. He led her in the direction of the airport where Joey's plane was waiting to take them to Paris. "I know that he will."

Next Chapter: Yugi and Ryo don't really make a group, just like a triangle needs three sides. But as long as friends and memories are maintained and cherished, then maybe things will work out.


	23. I don't know anything else

Trifecta

Recap: Marik has left for the Afterlife, and the gang reflects on the life, evolution and death of their enemy turned ally, turned friend.

Chapter 22 I don't know anything else

The next week of insanity or was it sanity, Yugi was never really sure anymore, was solemn. For one thing, since Marik's death, there hadn't been a get together in two years. Marik had always been the one to organize the week around Ryo's busy shifts and Yugi's tournament schedules. Yugi had to take up the mantle it seemed for Ryo didn't make mention of a meet up.

In fact when Yugi met Ryo at a bar in Cairo, Ryo seemed rather distracted and nervous. Yugi ordered two drinks for them and let Ryo calmly sit and drink in silence for awhile before speaking. "So you've finished with school and taken up a residence position here. Did you ever settle on a concentration?"

Ryo nodded. "I'm working with the best heart surgeon in Egypt right now. We are running shifts in the ER and doing research on a new value replacement strategy."

Yugi nodded heart seemed like a good choice for Ryo. "So I have to call you Dr. Bakura now, eh?"

Ryo rolled his eyes. "If you were a colleague or patient, but Ryo is fine thank you. How's Tea?"

Yugi smiled. "We are moving to California next month. She got a job as a lead dancer in the Nutcracker Ballet in San Francisco. We will be there from June through next February."

Ryo smiled. He still seemed distant however, and Yugi couldn't help wishing that Marik were here. He usually knew how to prod Ryo for an answer. "Ryo? What's wrong?" Yugi asked firmly, but concerned.

Ryo sighed. "I'm playing with fire, that's what. And I am waiting for it to burn me."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What kind of fire?"

Ryo took another drink. "I am attempting to play three games at once again. And I am dangerously close to losing them all. I just don't seem to learn things the easy way."

"Woman troubles?" Yugi asked trying to get Ryo out of cryptics and into specifics.

"Women..." Ryo answered. "First of all, Kesi passed away and I am trying to win custody of her daughter, who is almost 9 now. Battling my father in court for a child that seems to want no one, and screams and bites if you get too close is not fun. "

"Kesi?" Yugi asked hearing an unfamiliar name.

"Right..." Ryo mumbled awkwardly. "I forgot that Marik was the one who met her, not you."

There was an awkward silence between them. Yugi started again. "That's okay. Just give me the short version."

"She was the prositute my father beat up when she refused him, the one that I broke my arm over. She had a kid, which only recently did I find out is my half sister. Except heaven knows what happened to her, because she is more like half serpent. I think she might even be Autistic, but I have seen her so little it is hard to say. But I couldn't very well let my father take custody. I know what would happen..." Ryo trailed off, a painful memory coming to the surface, before he shoved it back down.

Yugi waited patiently.

Ryo sighed and continued. "So it is yet to be seen whether I will win this case. I think my father is just fighting so hard against me to prove that he still holds some power over me."

Yugi nodded. A distant father was hard, a manipulative father seemed much harder. "So about the other women problems?"

Ryo shook his head and snorted slightly. "Ah, yes the seesaw act. Well there is the one I am dating, and then there is the one who shares my name. And one just found out about the other."

Yugi blinked. "Shares your name...you got married?"

Ryo closed his eyes and told another drink. "Only legally...so that she can use my insurance. But she is a feisty thing and likes to mess with me. She takes great...pleasure in toying with me. And now that she knows about the girl I am dating, she has been on edge, like the cat who ate a canary. I think she is planning to mess everything up."

Yugi furrowed his brow. Now he was really confused. "Okay...what?"

Ryo took a deep breath. "I legally married a girl who had a genetic, but treatable disease and mild burn wounds from an accident, with no insurance. Nisaa is feisty... and beautiful. She has had a rough life, living in a car all alone since she was 12, a real gypsy. She isn't very trusting, which is why we make an...unusual pair. But we are at present nothing more then sharers of an apartment and a legal piece of paper of a relationship." Ryo seemed to vocalize detachment and distance from this woman, but Yugi who had learned to suttlely tell the difference between Ryo's cover and and his true feelings, and could tell that Ryo indeed felt something deeper then compassion for...Nisaa.

Ryo continued as if he didn't notice Yugi analysing him." However, I am at present dating a blind woman who works in the medical college library, making Braille texts from recordings. Delia is sweet and funny, the first person to really make me laugh in...well a very long time. She seems to see right through my polite and calm exterior and always knows what to say. But I am afraid to move further, because I can just see their confrontation. Nisaa has meddled in the past, few, brief relationships that I have had, just enough to quietly or not so quietly dissolve them. But now that Nisaa has found out, I am sure the game is over. I can't wait to see what she trys this time." Ryo finished his statement with sarcasm and cynicism, something that Yugi, was still trying to get used to from Ryo Bakura.

Yugi took a long drink before responding. Ryo certainly did seem to try too hard in too many directions. He thought of what Marik might say. He smiled. "Marik would probably say something right now about how unfair it was that you had two for the price of one."

Ryo smiled, but shook his head. "Nah, Marik would probably say something about how insane I was, and how one woman was definitely hard enough to manage."

Yugi gave a soft chuckle. "Indeed, that does sound more like him. And then I would have to put in my chips with him on this. I have no idea why you haven't spontaneouly combusted yet."

Ryo nodded. "I often ask myself a similar question. But I guess, this kind of insanity and tension is...familiar to me. I was my own personal Trifecta for a long time. And before that it was me and my mother and sister."

Yugi nodded solemnly. "But Ryo, right now you are in a pentagram. You and two women and a little girl. And when you add in the dynamic of you and your father and then your job, I see an interior collapse on the horizon. Something has got to change. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

Ryo closed his eyes. All of sudden, tears began to flow and Ryo didn't even make an effort to wipe them away. Yugi flinched. He was awful with crying. It made him nervous when he did it, and it made even more nervous when others did it. Yugi didn't know how to fix this and he hated it.

Ryo made a soft sob. "I don't know anything else, Yugi."

Yugi sadly smiled and reached for Ryo's hand. "I don't have anything insanely wise to say."

Ryo opened his eyes. "Marik would probably say something like..." But Ryo never got to finish what Marik might have said because Yugi cut him off with a deep laugh. Ryo looked confused.

"You know what is really funny? That we are coming up with things that Marik would say, as thought he was the sanenest one in this group." Yugi continued laughing and Ryo joined in. The laughter continued for several minutes, until the two of the them could feel the whole of the bar watching them. They sobered up quickly and contented themselves with broad smiles.

"I miss him." Ryo brought the conversation back. "He used to know exactly what to say, or to prod me just to get a reaction...just like..." Ryo trailed off again, but it was clear that this time he had an epihany.

"Oh, wow! A reaction... I know just how to solve my problem. I have been trying to play three seperate games. I need to combine them on the same board. If I introduce Delia to Nisaa, then maybe a surprise flight reaction can be avoided. And if I get Delia to help me with court law research and Nisaa can play the part of the supportive wife, that will give me an advantage over my father in the custody battle, and Nisaa loves games of pretend... so she will definitely agree to that. Plus I think she would like the kicking, screaming half sister. Delia would probably would be the better influence on her then Nisaa..." Ryo was starting to ramble and Yugi had to hold back a laugh at this.

Ryo stopped his eyes widening. "Oh, my...Delia is more like a sister to me... and Nisaa is jealous...and I am in love with her! Every time she has the opportunity to make an emotional strike, like a serpent, but she holds back. Every time she makes a complete mess of the kitchen when cooking and then refuses to the do the dishes. When she leaves her shoes all over the floor and I trip on them. Every little annoying little thing she does."

Yugi just sat there in shock.

"Thank you!" Ryo remarked, his eyes focusing once again on Yugi.

Yugi blinked. "Sure...anytime. I'll just sit here and listen while you figure it all out yourself."

Ryo smiled. "That sounds like something Marik would say." Then he laughed. Yugi laughed with him.

And for a moment it felt like the three of them were sitting together once again.

Next Chapter: Yugi and Tea have good news and bad news all at the same time. They get together with Joey and Tristan and their wives for a get together. Turns out Tristan's not having a great day either. But misery is best cast aside, with a few friends by your side.


	24. Then I really would go insane

Trifecta

Recap: A potential awkward get together, ended in laughter and rememberance. Ryo comes to a few realizations of his own about his messed up relationships and seeks to reconcile them.

Chapter 23 Then I really would go insane.

Yugi rolled over in bed next to Tea, in their current flat in Venice. Tea was still sleeping and Yugi didn't want to wake her. After all it had been a long year. At the start of the year, Tea had learned that it was unlikely that they would ever be able to have children and then she had broke her foot at practice the next month and the doctors had told her that she would out of commission for several months and she might never be able to do any more moves en pointe. Which would essentially kill her ballet career.

Then she found out she was pregnant and all thoughts about her career were pushed aside. But just yesterday she had gone in for testing, and while they had rejoiced to hear that the child was male, the doctor's also told them that it did indeed have Duchenne, a genetic muscular disorder. Yugi was shocked to hear that this test had even been requested, but Tea confessed that her mother had lost a brother to the disorder and her mother had suggested she get tested. When the doctor asked if she wished to consider her options, Tea spoke before Yugi, with a adament no. "Everyone deserves a chance to live their life, no matter how brief." Tea had remarked with a firm conviction. Yugi was reminded of how much he loved her strength and her heart at that moment.

Even so, Tea had spent most of the night crying and had fallen asleep in Yugi's arms around 4 am. Yugi hadn't gotten any sleep at all, spending most of the night comforting her, or wondering where his life was headed. A continuing career as a traveling duelist, was likely over. It was time to get a job with health insurance. Yugi briefly considered asking his father for a job, but threw out that idea quickly. Yugi had been taking a few online classes here and there and he was almost finished with an undergraduate degree in history. But what was he going to do with that? That had just been for his own personal growth.

Yugi left the bed and went to call Joey and Tristan in a three way conversation. With it being 6am in Venice, it would be evening for Joey and afternoon for Tristan.

"Hey Yugi...wait isn't it like..." Yugi could hear Tristan doing the time difference math under his breath, "Like...6am where you are?"

Joey responded to that. "What are you doing up at 6am?"

Yugi gave a smile. "Yes...it is. I just couldn't sleep. Tea and I...had a rough night. Think you guys wouldn't mind a last minute visit? I think she could really use a visit right now."

Joey spoke first. "Of course. You are always welcome in my home, Yugi Mutou. Mai and I have some good news to share."

Yugi cut him off. "I'm sure you do. Congratulations by the way! Girl or Boy?"

Joey seemed stunned for a second. "Come on man, did you think it was that much of a surprise, we were just waiting to hear the phone call from you." Tristan remarked with a grin that could be heard through the phone.

"Girl, it's going to be a girl."Joey recovered. "Another girl to give her father gray hair faster."

Yugi gave a small laugh despite his sadness. "Bet she is just as pretty as the last one."

Joey chuckled. "Hence the gray hairs. Say didn't you just get back from a doctor's visit, Yugi? Girl or Boy?"

Yugi was silent. Tristan spoke solemnly. "You didn't call to hear our good news did you? What did they say?"

"Boy. With Duchenne's Disorder. Tea's had a relation die from it, and she is pretty torn up about it. Which is why the happy family topic should probably play...less of a role, this visit." Yugi stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

There was a brief silence. Typing could be heard over the phone. "Oh...wow, man. I'm looking up the disorder right now. That sounds awful. What are you going to do?" Tristan asked.

"I'm going to keep it of course." Yugi replied curtly. Joey swore. "We didn't mean it like that, Yugi. We expected nothing else from you. What are you going to do about raising him? Sounds to me from this website that he'll need a lot of medical assistance, just to even have a hint of a normal life."

Yugi sighed. "I know. I am going to need a real job, one with medical insurance. Something that I would be good at that won't suck the life out of me."

Tristan spoke up. "You'll figure something out, you always do."

Yugi gave a sad hmm noise.

Joey spoke up excited. "I'm sure the Pegasus would always offer you a position."

Yugi gave an acknowledgment sound, but his spirits were not lifted by the prospect somehow.

Tea came into the kitchen. "Who are you talking to?"

Yugi apologized. "Joey and Tristan. Were we too loud?"

Tea shook her head no. "I rolled over in the bed and you were gone. So I got up to look for you. How are they?"

Yugi smiled. "They are doing great. They are looking to set up a get together soon. Say hi guys, you're on speakerphone now."

"Hey Tea!" Tristan remarked.

"Well Tea, how about a little trip for some Joey time?" Joey laughed. "It's been too long."

Tea smiled slightly, but seemed hesitant. "I don't know guys...I am not really in the mood to..."

"Look we already know, we are just looking to bring a little cheer back into your life, Tea." Joey cut her off. "We aren't looking for you to pretend you are happy or be sociable. We are looking to make you happy."

Tea gave Yugi a look of fustration. He gave her a sad smile. "I think it would be a good idea."

Tea sighed. "I suppose." And brief cheering was the reply over the phone.

And so it was set. Joey would fly in to Venice and pick them up for a trip to Tokyo. Yugi began packing their suitcases and they arrived at the airport. Joey and Mai's daughter was not with them, and Joey stated that his mother had begged to watch her. There were hugs given all around. Mai and Tea even shared an awkward sideways hug, to avoid a collision in the front. It seemed weird to Yugi to see Mai in loose jeans and a lavender baby doll shirt, but Yugi guess that most of Mai's usual wardrobe wouldn't really fit her now. Even so, Mai seemed to glow in a way that Yugi had never seen before and she silently rubbed her fingers on Tea's upper back as they embraced. The two of them seemed to come to an understanding without saying anything the whole way to Tokyo and Tea seemed to gravitate towards her for support en route to Tristan and Serenity's place.

Serenity greeted them with a little boy clinging to her leg. She ushered them in trying to pry the two year old off her leg. "Tristan will be off work in a few minutes. I was just working on dinner."

Tea immediately offered to help and Mai joined her. When Yugi made motions of helping as well, Mai turned and whispered, "You're sweet, hon, but I think we are going to use this as girl talk time." Yugi nodded and went to where Joey was sitting on their couch.

"So Pegasus totally was estatic to hear that you were looking for a job." Joey began, but Yugi cut him off. "No Joey, I need a job that I enjoy, yes, but I need one that will keep me close to home, wherever that may be. I can't afford to be flying everywhere when my...son...will need me more then most. So tell Pegasus that I appreciate the offer, but I...kindly decline." Yugi was sad, but resolved.

"Well, then what is the plan?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. I have plenty of money from winning all those tournaments over the years, but even that will run out eventually with all the medical bills. I need a steady job with health insurance. I almost have a degree in history, but that was for my own personal amusement, I don't know what I would do with it."

Joey nodded. He had run out of helpful materials. "You want to duel? You were my first teacher, and I always appreciate getting schooled by you... maybe it will help clear your head."

Yugi however, did not respond. Joey had called him a teacher. His eyes widened. "I could be a teacher!"

Joey frowned slightly. "And work for Kaiba's Duel Academy?"

Yugi became excited for a moment, before deflating. "No, I know the lure that such a job would create. I would never leave." But another realization had just occurred. "But I am most of the way to a degree in history. What better subject for me to inspire people with, other then dueling?"

Joey smiled. "And we have all certainly learned how important the past is. I think you would be great at teaching other kids that lesson."

Yugi smiled back, his apprehension for the future melting away. Yugi always preferred it when he had a solid plan.

Just then, Tristan entered their apartment dressed up in his cop's uniform. It didn't take long to notice that something was wrong. As his little boy, Akio, ran to him to hug him, Tristan picked him up and buried his face, holding his son tightly. A desperate, sad, hold. Serenity's cheerful greeting died in her mouth. "What happened?" she asked tentively.

"Hayashi is dead." Tristan said still holding his son tightly. Akio noticed his father's sadness and was beginning to cry. Tristan passed him to Yugi who had stood up to greet him at the door.

"Oh!...your partner... Hayashi is dead? What happened?" Serenity asked beginning to tremble. Joey put his hand on her shoulder. Everyone else began coming in from the kitchen.

"Drug bust gone wrong. We had called for backup, but the thugs were getting away. He said he would cover me. But they came out of nowhere...and there was no one to cover him. We shoot to injure, they shoot to kill." Tristan voice constricted and a tear escaped which Tristan quickly rubbed away.

"Don't you dare!" Serenity suddenly became angry. "We are your family and friends. Don't you dare shove this inside and grow cold and distant. We know you and we care about you." Serenity embraced Tristan put her hand on his cheek. "Your heart can be open with us." Tristan tried to smile, but a few more tears escaped and he pulled Serenity closer.

Tristan stayed there in her arms for a few more moments before excusing himself to change before dinner. When he had left the room, Serenity began tearing up as well. "Well, at least this is better then last time..."

"Last time?" Joey remarked half in shock and half in anger.

"Last time his captain had to tell me what happened...Tristan wouldn't speak to me for two days. He just spent that time alone in his study moping. It felt that the rookie's death was his fault." Serenity replied more calmly then she looked.

Before Joey could say something else, Yugi who had been rubbing the little boy's head until he relaxed, spoke up. "What made him come out of it last time?"

Serenity replied so quietly that Yugi wasn't sure he heard her correctly. So he repeated what she said as a question. "Ryo Bakura?"

Serenity nodded. Tristan reentered the room. He sighed, hearing the phrase Ryo Bakura. But he gave Serenity a go ahead look. Serenity hesitantly continued, watching her husband closely."It was just after we got married and moved here. The rookie he was in charge of, was shot and killed in the line of duty. He was so distant and morose. I was determined to get him to speak to me, and I went into his study. He was watching Battle City duels on his computer."

There were some raised eyebrows among the group. Tristan closed his eyes briefly, not really enjoying all the attention. "We can continue this as we eat. I'm sure that dinner is ready."

The group agreed and they all sat down awkwardly at the table. When they had all been served, Serenity continued. "He was watching the duel between you, Yugi, and Ryo Bakura...or rather, well, I am not sure I really understand still. The first thing in two days he said to me was about that duel. So I ran with it, continuing the conversation, anything to keep him talking." Serenity looked at Tristan searching his face. He gave her a weak smile and a head nod to continue. "The first thing he said to me was, 'Did you know Serenity, that Ryo Bakura's mother and sister are dead? And that all of his childhood friends ended up in comas? And yet somehow, he managed to continue on, fighting, despite no longer being in control of most of his life. Why do you suppose that was?"

Tristan gave a faint smile and looking lovingly at Serenity. She blushed slightly. Tristan continued the story. "And my amazing wife, just stood there in shock. Then she tried processing my question. And then in her great wisdom, said 'why don't you just ask him?"

Tristan gave a broader smile. "So I did. I called him up and he talked on the phone with me for three whole hours."

"What did he say?" Tea asked curiously, speaking for everyone present.

"Nothing in life is an either-or situation. There is ususally a third or more options, most of them various shades of can't ask yourself whether you're to blame or not. Because everyone is culpable on some level. " Tristan responded with a quiet intensity. "It helped me to come to grips with the fact that I was to blame for the rookie's death. But not entirely or even mostly. And that helped."

Serenity put her hand over Tristan's hand. He continued. "He also thanked me. For keeping a sharp eye on him throughout the tournaments and the trip to Ancient Egypt. After the stunt with Mokuba in Duelist Kingdom, the evil spirit in the Ring, actually considered me a threat. He told me that the evil spirit could have chosen anyone that didn't possess a Millennium Item, to target in the Millennium world, to use as a pawn, but he choose me, because he considered me the greatest threat, as opposed to the weakest link."

Tristan began tearing up again, but he didn't seek to wipe them away. "I didn't think that anyone would have seen that worry still bothered me. But Ryo did, even over the phone."

Tristan sighed and gave a little laugh. "I asked him why he hadn't become a shrink. He certainly had the instincts of one."

Serenity continued for him giving a little laugh as well. "I believe his exact words were, 'Oh, God, no. For a living! Then I really would go insane."

There was a group laugh at the irony of such a statement. Tea held up her tea cup, instead of a wine glass, as though she was making a toast. "Here's to not going insane, despite the universe's numerous attempts to drive us so."

Mai laughed. She fake clinked her tea cup with Tea's. "Here's to actually being insane enough to believe that we are still sane."

There were several chuckles in response to Mai's statement. Tea blushed. Yugi smiled broadly and kissed his wife's cheek.

Serenity held up her wine glass and made a toast motion across the table. "And to hopefully, many more years of insanity together."

"Amen to that, little sister," Joey proclaimed with a joking smile, but serious eyes. And everyone clinked their drinks.

"Hooray!" shouted Akio, who had picked up on the change in the mood. His sippy cup flew from his hands and hit the wall.

However, it was to be the last dinner of insanity with every group member present. For two months later, a 12 year old boy, whose brother was the leader of the largest gang in Tokyo, shot Tristan in panic, seeing a cop come to bust his family's drug den. Whatever Tristan said to him, before he passed, was unknown, but when other cops arrived, the young boy was holding Tristan's police badge and wouldn't let go of it.

When Serenity received Tristan's uniform and heard the story, she composed herself and asked to talk to the boy. She gave him the badge, and he when looked at her questioningly, she said, "Nothing is either-or, there is always a third option." And then she and Akio moved in with Joey and Mai in their penthouse suite in San Francisco.

Many years later, Serenity received a letter and a picture of new rookie cop from one of Tristan's old cop buddies. The letter merely stated that the new rookie pictured was that same boy. And he declined a new badge, choosing to wear an older, more important badge. All that was written on the back of the picture were the words "Option C."

Next Chapter: More and more peoples stories are starting to come to a close, but others are just being. Seto Kaiba and Yugi have an awkward but important conversation, and Mokuba and Yugi's son are not making the conversation any easier.


	25. It was like, I was worth waiting for

Trifecta

Recap: Yugi and Tea go to Japan for one last dinner with the gang. Their happy news, is also their sad news and they could use a little friend dinner for support. Tristan passes away unexpectantly but his death inspires another individual to become a better person.

Chapter 24 It was like I was worth waiting for.

Seto Kaiba sighed. He had lost, yet another duel to Yugi Mutou. It amazed and infuriated Kaiba, that Yugi couldn't be bested. In fact, since the duel in Egypt that he had witnessed so many years ago; the one where Kaiba had finally come to accept that there were two seperate and distinct individuals that he once both called Yugi Mutou; the individual that he first had come to know as Yugi Mutou, had been undefeated in all duel monster tournaments.

This year however, Kaiba had lost much more easily then in previous years. But then Kaiba really could say that his mind had been elsewhere. Something that Yugi Mutou had picked up on.

"How you holding up, Kaiba?" Yugi asked kindly, but distant, something that Seto Kaiba was grateful for.

Seto Kaiba made no verbal response. Stepping down off of the dueling platform, he proceeded to leave without answering the question, which ironically enough answered Yugi's question. Yugi followed, not willing to let the discussion drop.

Kaiba sat down on a park bench in his amusement park opposite the newest ride, the Maiden of Steel. Yugi sat down beside him in silence. Since the park was closed to everyone but just them, only the sounds of the wind blowing softly could be heard. Yugi Mutou let the silence between them ask its own questions.

It was 15 minutes or so, before Kaiba spoke. "You look...much more...muscular then I would have ever imagined you being." Yugi knew he was making an avoidance conversation, but he went with the discussion in hopes of getting somewhere.

"Well, when you have a son that struggles to support himself physically, and must go through an intense physical regime, just to maintain the strength to stand on his own, you find yourself doing a lot of things that never saw yourself doing before. I work out with Keitaro, because while he works hard to maintain the strength he has, it will eventually fail him and I must work beside him to support him emotional...and physically." Yugi responded solemnly.

Seto nodded. Keitaro had been with Yugi when he arrived at their last duel, and Kaiba had let him ride some of the rides afterwards even though the park was supposed to be closed. Keitaro had wheeled himself up the wheelchair ramps for each ride line, refusing help. Then he would walk onto the ride with the biggest smile, proud of what others would consider a seemingly small accomplishment.

That was what Keitaro was doing with Mokuba right now. Keitaro was wheeling up to the park bench where the two of them were sitting, Mokuba jogging behind him.

Seto Kaiba mused on how much older Keitaro looked, even though he was only 9 and only a year older then last time Seto had seen him.

Keitaro Mutou greeted the two of them with a smile, before commenting to Seto Kaiba about the Maiden of Steel. "That new ride is the best one in the park, Mr. Kaiba! It was fast, it had the most amount of inversions, my favorite part of any coaster, and it was smooth. Most rides are a bit rough, but this was..." Keitaro stopped. He seemed to pick up on the solemn mood.

"Comfortable." Seto Kaiba finished for him. His eyes suggested that he was somewhere else however, and he was not speaking about the coaster.

There was an awkward silence amoungst the four of them. Mokuba spoke up, breaking the silence.

"The familiar is often the most comfortable."

Yugi nodded. "Like this buckle around my neck. I have worn this thing for years and my neck feels empty without it."

"The well worn road, is easy on the weary traveler." Keitaro spoke up.

Seto Kaiba nodded solemnly. "Ishizu used to say that. She said that when I asked why she kept coming back here."

"But this park always has something new and different, each time I come." Keitaro mused outloud.

Yugi nodded and squated down next to his son. "Yes, but what stays the same?"

Keitaro seemed to puzzle over this for a few moments. "Mr. Kaiba...Mr. Kaiba is always here when we visit."

Yugi smiled. "She came to see you, Mr. Kaiba, didn't she?" Keitaro asked.

Seto Kaiba nodded. "A very, well worn road indeed." Then he cleared his thoart and tried to change topics, well aware that he had just baited and cast his fishing line out pretty far, and was sure to catch something. "Have you gotten a chance, Keitaro to try out your lucky against the dueling computer?"

Mokuba nodded. "He didn't beat the expert level yet, but he is pretty good for 9 year old. I am sure he gets a lot of good practice, considering his father's level of skill." He knew when to redirect Seto to avoid tension.

However, Keitaro pushed forward. "You loved her didn't you?" He spoke the word love, with awe at an unknown, but clearly intriging concept. Seto Kaiba threw a glare at Yugi, who was smirking and made no motion to shut his son up, clearly enjoying watching Kaiba squirm.

Seto Kaiba sighed. "If love means designing a ride for someone, or endlessly fighting and making up, or spending time just...being...near each other without saying anything, then yes, I suppose so." Seto cleared his throat. "But that is the past now, and she is gone."

Keitaro cocked his head. "No, she isn't."

Seto Kaiba frowned.

Keitaro looked at his father, searching his face for some sort of help explaining his next statement. "Like when Goldie, my fish, died. As long as I remember the good memories we had, then she is still here."

Seto Kaiba snorted angerly,"Did you just compare Ishizu to a deceased fish?"

Yugi took to his son's defense. "Up until this year, that was the most traumatic death my son had expirienced."

Mokuba sighed. "Seto, he is 9. A very wise 9 year old." Mokuba pulled out, from underneath his shirt, the duel monsters locket that he had been wearing since he was 9. "I treasure this, and all my good memories, just as much now, as I did when I thought I might never get you back, and there would be no more good memories to come." Mokuba for a moment, no longer looked like a grown man, but was a lost little boy again, looking up to his brother as though he were undefeatable.

Seto met his brother's eyes, blinking rapidly to stop any unwanted tears from escaping. He pulled out the matching locket from underneath his jacket and let it hang down.

Mokuba smiled and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, and continuing. "And after all that we have seen, done and been dragged through, I would stake my portion of our company on the validity of the statement, that we will see her again."

Yugi nodded and gave a hmm of agreement.

Keitaro spoke up. "The stuff with the Millennium Items seemed pretty scary to me. Possible death around every corner, if you made the wrong move. Mind controlling ancient spirits, secret clans, real monsters...no wonder most people want to believe the statement that you made when the DVD's were released."

Seto Kaiba asked. "The one where, I said, I didn't pay these fools to spice up my tournament to attract attention, but I won't deny the possibility that someone else did?"

Keitaro nodded. "Most of my friends that duel, think it was Pegasus that paid them, but I know my father wouldn't have made up all that for money. Money isn't important to him. He also doesn't lie. He might hide the truth, but he never lies."

Yugi cast his eyes downward. He had lied before, but that was many years ago, and he had vowed not to continue doing so. Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but Keitaro cut him off, thinking he was going to say something else.

"The internet, dad. You can find pretty much anything on the internet. I also know about Duchenne's Disorder, so you can stop trying to get the doctors to be vague about it. I know I won't live very long."

Yugi frowned silently cursing the internet and all of its marvels. He turned to his son with great sorrow and tried to explain. "I just didn't want them to say 15 years or something and for you to see each passing year with regret and fear. And such a statement would only be a doctor's best guess, not a fact."

Keitaro smiled. "If they say 5 years, then I will just try and fit everything I want to do into 5 years. If I get more, then I will just be pleasantly surprised. You weren't afraid of death, when you challenged all those dangerous people to save your friends, and I am not afraid of death either."

Yugi kept his mouth shut and smiled. Right, like he wasn't afraid all the time during Battle City.

Seto Kaiba spoke however. "Your father wasn't fearless, nobody is. He just moved past his fear, because he had something worth fighting for."

Keitaro cocked his head, and then smiled. He turned to his father, who nodded and gave him a loving smile.

"Your son is very wise indeed, for a small child." Seto remarked.

Just then Rebecca came up to the group and greeted Mokuba with a kiss. Keitaro grimaced and made an eww sound effect.

Yugi laughed loudly. "But still 9 years old." The rest of the adults laughed as well, while Keitaro silently pouted for being mocked.

Rebecca volunteered to duel him and Keitaro was astatic and wheeled away with her and Mokuba, leaving Yugi and Seto Kaiba alone again.

This time the silence was not as long and Seto Kaiba seemed a bit more willing to talk. " I was so angry at her, Yugi. Because she heard the doctors say she had a less then 8% chance of surviving, even with the most extensive cancer treatments, and she choose to live out the predicted last two weeks of her life, without even trying. She had faith in you, when you had a lower percent chance of beating her brother, and I couldn't understand why she was giving up now."

Yugi nodded. "She was never afraid of death, Kaiba."

Seto nodded. "I know, she was willing to go down with the ship if you lost, taking her brother with her. She told me that after our duel and I saw myself standing on the ledge of a castle, willing to test you and your goodness in order to save my brother. I was so sure I was right about you, that I was willing to bet my life on it. And she was too. It was her that convinced me to give you that card, that helped you win. I was sure you would lose, regardless, but her calm acceptance of her fate either way, caused me to see myself in her. I swallowed my wounded pride, and I gave it to you. I still thought you would lose, even with a 25% chance of winning that the card gave you, but I felt better because, I didn't actually want you to lose."

Yugi eyes widened at learning so much more about Battle City. So much had happened, and so much more was yet to be discussed, Yugi was sure of it. "I respected you, Seto Kaiba. I knew what was at stake, and I knew that you were a prideful man willing to do anything to save what he cared about. But you had nothing to lose by giving me the card, and I trusted it was a help rather then a hinderance, because I knew that at your core, you were an honorable duelist."

Kaiba nodded in understanding.

Yugi continued with a question. "So, you saw her rejection of treatment as a blow to your pride? You thought she didn't care enough about sticking around to be with you, even if it was all in secret, away from the public eye. You thought she was giving up on the two of you."

Kaiba looked away, but the answer was clear. "We had a fight and she left for Egypt, to be taken care of by Odion. I spent two weeks angry at her, and when I hadn't heard she had passed, my anger faded. I flew into Cairo and went to see her. Odion said she was weak, but awake. Yugi, in two weeks time, she looked so different, so fragile. And the only thing I could manage to say, was, I hope you weren't waiting for an apology." Seto Kaiba shoke his head at his own idiocy.

Yugi gave him a compassionate smile. "What did she say?"

Seto Kaiba took a deep breath. "She said no. I don't think you apologize for anything. But she said she was waiting for me to come back. And she had forseen it."

Yugi smiled, that sounded like Ishizu. "But she couldn't possibly have seen the future without the Millennium Tauk."

Kaiba nodded. "I told her, no one can see the future. But the only thing she said in responce was, who said I was talking about the future?"

There was a long silence between the two of them.

"I think she was talking about Ancient Egypt." Yugi mused. "The well worn roads, are the easiest."

Kaiba nodded. "I suppose that is what she might have been thinking about. But I think she was talking about something else."

Yugi lifted an eyebrow.

"She passed away that night. Like she had waited for me to come back, in order to leave. I think she meant that I was worth waiting for." Kaiba remarked with sadness and yet a subtle joy.

Yugi broadly smiled. "And I would agree with that." Yugi held out his hand. "Same time next year?"

Seto Kaiba smiled contently, thankful for the boy that gone from his rival, to the man that become his closest friend. "Agreed."

Next Chapter: 20 years have passed, and Yugi and his friends talk about just how much his son meant to them. Yugi then visits a friend who isn't in the best health.


	26. There are no endings

Trifecta

Recap: Seto Kaiba finds himself trapped into a discussion about Ishizu and her passing, by Yugi and his young son Keitaro. But he finds some peace in discussing the matter outloud, not that he will admit that.

Chapter 25 There are no endings.

It was a solemn crowd that gathered for a funeral. But since it was a death that was long anticipated and understood, there wasn't the same outward display of grief usually present at a young man's funeral.

Yugi Mutou stood before his family and friends to attempt to convey the extent to which his young son, Keitaro, had made his mark on all of them.

"My son, Keitaro, was a blessing...to all of us. Indeed that is why I named him Keitaro, for it means Blessing. In his 29 years of life, he managed to do some incredible things. He was an inspiration to everyone. I'm sure there are many stories present."

Yugi looked around at his family and friends gathered and there was many head nods and smiles at this statement.

Mai was the first to speak. Her head was covered in a bandana and she looked exhausted, but she was present. After Ishizu's death, everyone had been a little on edge about cancer, and being overcautious about it, had spared Mai's life. " Keitaro, managed to not only put me and my mother on speaking terms after I got married...a fate she said, when I was growing up, that she wouldn't wish on her enemies..." There were some soft chuckles at that statement. Joey continued."But he managed to hook her mother up, and she got married too." Mai gave a broad smile and laughed at this image and Joey was grinning and laughing beside her.

One of their daughters continued for them. "And to Yugi's father, no less."

The whole group was grinning and laughing. Yugi's father and Mai's mother were in the back in the group, smiling embarrassingly. Yugi's father spoke. "Who else would have been daring enough to try?"

Yugi nodded with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "It had started as my son's quest to get his grandfather and father to speak to each other and he had managed to do even more then that, he managed to finally make us like family." Yugi smiled remembering his son's statement, that it was easy break someone, but much more of a challenge to put them back together. And Keitaro did take after him; he loved a good challenge.

Tea squeezed his hand gently. "He was a regular matchmaker. Not only just with dates, but with friendships. When he would have to go in for treatment, he would spend his time introducing new people to each other."

Mokuba Kaiba smiled and shouted from the back. "No, surprise there, he was related to the two of you!" Rebecca smiled at him and a few of his children that were present, nervously tried to quiet their father.

Seto Kaiba, however, told them to can it. "He tried to make sure everyone had something or someone to call their own at the end of the day. Whether they wanted it or not." He gave a curt nod and a slight smile to Tea and Yugi.

Duke and Serenity who were married as of 15 years prior, stood with Tristan's son Akio, who now lead the division for missing persons in California. Serenity spoke first, "Keitaro was also quite the game-master." Duke replied. "Also, no surprise there. He helped me come up with three news games for my game shop and would help take shifts in the Kame game shop during the summers, after Yugi sold it to me when his grandfather passed." Akio added to that. "Duke kept your bedroom exactly like he found it, too. It looks like a shrine to Yugi Mutou in a crowded store."

Yugi blushed slightly and smiled and so did Duke.

Odion spoke up next, surrounded by Netha, his 3 daughters and their spouses and children. "Keitaro also had the honor of picking the next Ankhenatem. This new stallion, has won many races and sired many more foals, helping to support our family." Netha smiled proudly and spoke. " And Ryo Bakura's family too, now that he has been forced into early retirement. The runt of a young colt, has made us several hundred thousand dollars."

Yugi couldn't help frowning, remembering who was missing from among them. Obviously Tristan, Marik and Ishizu had passed on and were not present, but Ryo Bakura and his family weren't present either. From what Nisaa had said on the phone, Ryo wasn't doing well and Yugi promised he would come visit after the funeral.

When everyone had cleared out, in happier spirits then when they had arrived, Tea began cleaning up the dance studio in New York she owned, where everyone had been gathered afterwards. She sadly kissed Yugi goodbye, asking him to send her well wishes to Ryo and his family.

As Yugi was leaving the studio, a familiar face was waiting for him at the door. Jaden Yuki was standing propped against the brick wall outside, hands behind his head. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier. I just don't do well with goodbyes."

Yugi nodded. He already knew this about Jaden and was glad to see him at all. "Thank you for coming. Keitaro really looked up to you."

Jaden sighed. "He was a great kid. I'll miss our talks. He was...very philosophical for his age."

Yugi agreed. "That what doesn't kill us, makes us stronger."

Jaden smirked. "And aren't we all fine examples of that." He paused and stood up straight. "Once again, my ...well...our condolances, really." His eyes were two different colors as he spoke and they gave Yugi a deep bow. Yugi bowed back. "I must be heading to the airport, now, so I bid you well."

"Where are you going so quickly after your son's funeral?" Jaden asked curiously. "Ah, that was... nosy. Sorry." He rubbed his neck and apologized nervously.

Yugi smiled. "That's alright. I am going to see Ryo Bakura, who is not in the best health."

Jaden nodded. "Well, if his mind is with him when you see him, tell him Jaden...and Yubel say hi, and that...things are only improving."

Yugi cocked his head. "You know Ryo?" Personally?"

Jaden smiled. "After hearing a bit more of the...full story from you and your friends over the years, I sort of sought him out. He...has helped me make sense of a few of my own worries over the years. He is an interesting guy, very...cryptic."

Yugi gave an odd laugh. "I couldn't agree more."

"Thanks, by the way." Jaden remarked.

"For what?" Yugi asked not sure what Jaden was referring to.

"For...the Winged Kuriboh, but mostly for your confidence in me." Jaden replied honestly.

Yugi nodded. "To be honest, I almost didn't give you the card, despite knowing that I already had. When I remembered what you had become, and saw what you once were before that...but then I knew that others probably could look at the change in me and think the same thing."

Jaden nodded understandingly. "A loss of innocence is never a welcome thing."

Yugi smiled. "But then I realized that I wouldn't have chosen to reject the puzzle, if I had to do it all over again. Because while it might have made me a sadder, more solemn person, my struggles made me a better person."

Jaden laughed. "And that is all anybody can ask for really. To be the best version of themselves."

Yugi nodded and gave a soft hmm. "I'll let you know when I get to that point."

Jaden smirked. "Same here."

Jaden parted ways with Yugi and Yugi was soon sitting on a flight for Egypt.

When Yugi reached Ryo Bakura's flat in Cairo, he rang the doorbell. Bracing himself for the camera flash, he smiled awkwardly. Ryo's half sister, it turned out hadn't been a screaming, biting serpent because of abuse, but because she was overstimulated with all the new people in the social worker system and hated shoes, which the social worker on the case had forced on her feet. Ryo had managed to win the court dispute for custody of her, because he had managed to see past the screaming, and had took off the shoes, which stopped the crying. He had told the judge that she was Autistic and then proceeded to talk about the disability. The judge decided that having been so adept in solving that tantrum that Ryo would be equally more adept then his father in solving more of them.

And now his sister, Hasina, was functioning well enough in society to hold a job as a librarian, cataloging and shelving books at the college where Ryo had first met Delia. Who it turned out wasn't as upset to hear, as Ryo thought she would be, that she was more like a sister then a girlfriend. She, her parents and her 5 sisters had sort of adopted Ryo, giving him a large family. Ryo had once confessed to Yugi, that when he was younger, he had asked the heavens if his mother and his sister's deaths were his fault. And that if it wasn't, to let him know somehow. Yugi figured that having a new half-sister, and a whole family treating him like relatives, could certainly be a flashing, neon sign.

Hasina, opened the door holding the newly taken photograph and a binder. She also wasn't wearing any shoes."Yugi Mutou...I don't like your hair turning gray. That means you are getting older, and getting older means you are going to die, and dieing means that I will never get to see you again." Hasina remarked matter of factly and obtusely. She twirled her long, dark, ebony hair with her fingers.

Yugi gave a small chuckle. "I am fairly certain that you aren't suppose to comment on people's age,"

Hasina averted her gaze and shrugged. "This a truth circle here. I am only allowed to speak truths in this house. That is what my brother said."

Yugi nodded, that sounded like Ryo. "Well, then to be honest, I don't like getting old either. All of your joints hurt."

Hasina made no comment to that statement and opened the binder she was holding. She put in the new photo of Yugi that she had taken from the door camera and placed in with the dozens of other photos over the years. "My brother has a forgetting condition called dementia. The doctors say that the damage appears to be old, and they are surprised that his memories stayed in tack as long as they did." Hasina started to continue on into the medical specifics, that were totally lost on Yugi.

Yugi smiled and nodded. He had heard this from Nissa back when Ryo had started to forget where he was. The doctors told Ryo that his brain looked like a massive trauma had occurred, yet there was no recent scarring or tissue damage. They had never seen anything like it. It was like his neurons had spent time attacking themselves. This of course, had worried Tea, and per her insistence, Yugi had gotten an intense physical. Nothing however, showed up wrong with his brain.

"Aren't you suppose to ask a guest inside, and announce their arrival." Yugi reminded her interrupting her tirade of medical knowledge.

Hasina nodded and then she ran off into the house. "Nisaa, Yugi Mutou is here."

Yugi entered the hallway and surveyed the setup. The furniture was simple, but elegant, and books were stacked, several thick on every flat surface in site. Nisaa entered and greeted Yugi. "Don't mind the mess. Hasina is working on her second doctoral research project. She loves keeping busy. " Yugi thought that Nisaa had maintained her beauty with age and her sharp features were just as defined as they had seemed the last several times Yugi had visited. Her raven hair was now a enchanting salt and pepper, only adding to her intrigue.

But her eyes were different. Her once, harsh and steely brown eyes, which often were full of tease and mischief, were calm and soft, but saddened. Only her eyes betrayed, just how much knowing Ryo Bakura had changed her from her troublemaking, and gypsy- like ways.

"How is he, today?" Yugi asked plainly, but solemnly.

Nisaa gave a small sigh. "He doesn't remember me, if that is what you are asking. However, considering his usual state of anxiety, I would take forgetful over anxious any day."

They approached Ryo's bedroom and Nissa entered first. She spoke kindly, providing Ryo with needed information, propping him up with pillows. "Ryo, one of your friends is here to see you. Yugi Mutou wanted to check up on you." Then she let Yugi enter. Ryo's eyes did not register recognition upon seeing Yugi and Nissa, but smiled broadly through his confusion and greeted Yugi. It reminded Yugi of the early days of their relationship, Ryo hiding his confusion and intelligence behind a smile and a bright greeting.

Yugi took a good look at his friend. Though he wasn't much older then Yugi, he hadn't aged well. He looked much older and worn then Yugi remembered him being last time. The luster in his eyes was missing. His dull and confused eyes were on Yugi half of the time, and the other half constantly studying, intrigued, with Nissa's long burn wound that spiraled from the bottom of her jaw and snaked down the left side of her neck and over her chest. The burn wound whose treatments had started their relationship in the first place.

"So, how's the family?" Ryo asked defaulting on common conversation starters, seeing Yugi's wedding band.

Yugi sadly smiled. "My wife, Tea is in good health." Yugi looked away towards the walls. There was sign that read 'truth zone' posted there. "But let's not talk about that. There is no need for unnecessary small talk."

Ryo cocked his head to the side. "You are sad." Forgetful, but still perceptive.

Nissa spoke up. "His son passed away this week."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sure that I already aught to know that." Ryo replied sorrowfully.

Yugi shook his head no. "You can't forget something you never knew to start with. It was quite recent."

Ryo seemed to study Yugi. "We know each other really well, don't we?"

Yugi hesitated. "Well, we have known each other for a long time, if that is what you mean. But I am fairly certain that I have learned more about you from Hasina, then from you personally. You always...played things close to the vest."

Ryo frowned at this statement.

Nisaa chose to remark on the first part of the statement, and gave a small laugh. "Hasina does love her facts, and she never forgets anything she hears. Even the things she isn't supposed to hear."

Ryo frowned. "Hasina?"

Yugi clarified with a smile. "Your Autistic half-sister... the one that you raised and who is currently using your living room for her own personal library."

Ryo still frowned. "I don't remember..."

Yugi sat down in a chair next to Ryo's bedside. "That is perfectly allowed, considering your condition."

Ryo sighed. Yugi picked up the book on the night stand next to the bed. "The Scarlet Pimpernel?" Yugi mused out loud. Ryo smiled. "My mother used to read from that book every night when I was little...I remember that apparently." Ryo stated with a smile. "It is one of the few books that I have read, that I can remember reading. So I like keeping it there."

Nisaa smiled. "And reading it usually helps you remember me. It was, after all, how we finally came to an understanding in our relationship. It answered a lot of things for me. That and a DVD box set of Battle City, and meeting your father."

Ryo frowned at the mention of his father.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. He saw a conversation starter that might tell him something about Ryo. "So, what's the book about?"

Ryo's eyes lit up. "Well, it is set during the French Revolution. There is this wealthy English man who falls in love with a French actress. They marry and he takes her home to England, to his estate. However, he soon finds she sold secrets to the French about a "traitor" of the state. He forms a secret society called the Scarlet Pimpernel, that rescues aristocracy from the guillotine. He keeps up the foppish, inane, spoiled aristocracy front around everyone, including his wife, whom he now doubts he can trust, while secretly planning daring rescues. His wife is intrigued by the mystery of the Pimpernel, but is willing to betray the mystery man to save her brother. Once she learns however, that the Pimpernel is her husband, and that his distant, cold, idiotic act, was merely to protect his cause, she travels to France, at risk to her own safety to bring a message to her husband, before her treachery can cost him, his life."

Yugi nodded and gave a hmmm sound. "This actually explains a lot about you, Ryo."

Ryo blinked. "O..kay? It does?" There was an awkward silence.

Nisaa quoted the book, to bring the conversation back. " Is he in heaven, or is he in hell?..." She waited for Ryo to finish the quote.

"...That demmed elusive Pimpernel." Ryo finished with a smile. Then his eyes widened. "Change of Heart!"

Yugi turned his head sharply at mention of the familiar Duel Monster's card.

Ryo continued. "That was my calling card. Oh... and I was a heart surgeon...ha!" Ryo gave a gruff laugh at the joy of remembering something briefly.

"The irony of it all." Nisaa slyly remarked.

Yugi smiled. "Yes, you specialized in heart transplants...which I wonder, if your choice of career was your own personal joke."

Yugi picked up the other thing on the night stand. It was an envelope with a letter inside. Yugi didn't open it, but asked. "What is this to remind you of?"

Ryo frowned. "I don't remember."

Nisaa answered. "It not something that he remembers, it is what he reads when he needs to remember. It is from his father. His father wrote it after, well, after Ryo proved he was the better man of the two. Ryo discovered that his father had been illegally aquiring things for his museums. Ryo had every piece of evidence collected to get his father arrested and then mailed it to him instead of using it against him, like his father did with him. He also wrote his father a nice long letter. I don't know what it said, but his father came to visit a week later, and gave him this letter. Whatever it says, helped to bandage up their relationship. And I have Ryo read it every time he forgets that he and his father are on speaking terms now."

Yugi nodded. Ryo sighed and rubbed his chest. "I also remember the Ring. It is usually the last memory to leave me, which makes things...difficult."

This caused Yugi to understand why Nisaa stated there was almost a constant level of anxiety with Ryo now days.

Ryo continued. "I used to think, when things would get too much, that it would be better if I just dissolved away, if I forgot everything. I hated who I had become in order to survive, who I became, in order for more then just me to survive. But now, I find that, that was a fool's desire, for I wish I had it all back. "

And a sad silence sat between the three of them.

At that moment, Hasina entered the room. She stood planted at the foot of the bed and let off a list of facts about herself, which in a typical Autistic fashion, frequently got off topic. "Hello brother, in case you forget a lot today, my name is Hasina and I am 38 years old. I have one doctorate in neurology with a focus in Autism research and I am working on my second doctorate in..." She stopped mid sentence to look at Yugi. "I hate the color gray...and bubblegum pink, which Azi insisted on dying her hair 2 months ago. I also have a cat, named Pharaoh, after Jaden's cat, who is really cute, just like Teremun and he likes cats too, but Nisaa is allergic to them..." Hasina was cut off by Ryo.

"You're allergic to cats?" Ryo asked astounded.

Nisaa nodded solemnly. "Yes, yes, even though we own one now, and we have owned cats for 20 or so years, I indeed am allergic to them. You liked them, and I liked you. And someone invented allergy meds."

Ryo seemed to try and process this information. There was a long pause before he spoke his question. "I still don't remember you. And I know this is difficult, so why do you stay?"

Nisaa blinked. She paused in thought, before responding sincerely. " It is painful to stay, when you forget me and our life together, but it would be more painful to leave. You made me feel safe in my own skin. You are my home. I have no other."

"Home is where the heart is." Hasina announced. She breathed and then continued proclaiming various memorized maxims, but no one was listening.

Ryo looked at his wife, who had somewhere along the way, become his lover, and his friend, with a look of intensity and passion that Yugi hadn't seen from him in years. And Yugi felt like he was intruding on something private and not likely to happen often. He snuck out of the room, before Hasina could interrupt him.

Yugi opened the front door just as a hand was going to reach for the doorbell. "Oh, hey Mutou-san!" It was Marik's son, Teremun, now a man of 30. He looked like a spitting image of his father, except he had Azi's gray-blue, slate colored eyes and his hair didn't come past his ears. He was shirtless, his shirt at present being used as a mop for his sweat. He smiled. "I was just coming to visit with Hasina, and show her my finished greenhouse. How's your heart holding up?"

Yugi gave a solemn smile. The doctor's hadn't found anything wrong with his brain, but they had found something wrong with his heart. They said it seemed to have been under a great strain, multiple times, and it had become enlarged. The doctor's had given him 5 years or so to live, but every time he went back, the number got larger. "It is still beating, despite the doctor's predictions." Yugi replied.

Teremun nodded and smiled. Hasina must have heard his voice, became she came up behind Yugi and embraced Teremun. Teremun staggered under the sudden attack and rotated to keep his balance. Teremun smiled as Hasina met his eyes briefly. Now that Teremun's back was turned to Yugi, Yugi could see two ancient wings tattooed on his back, just as Marik's carvings had at the top of his back. Nothing was underneath the wings, but it shocked Yugi anyhow and he gave a small gasp.

Not turning his attention from Hasina, Teremun however, responded to the unasked question in Yugi's mind. "I can see you looking at my back. I wanted to honor my father's memory. I know that there isn't much back there, but you can't write the end of a story that isn't finished."

Yugi seemed to recover. He was the one who had suggested that the gang get together to tell their story, after Azi had called in tears, saying she didn't even know to properly and even cautiously, explain Marik's story, to their son, and he kept asking for information about his father. It seemed to have made...quite an impression.

Hasina spoke up. "Did you know that Teremun, is Egyptian, for loved by his father? And my name means, goodness. And my mother's name meant, born of a troubled father, and Nisaa's name means she who makes men forget. Which she tells me doesn't mean she actually makes my brother forget, just that she is really pretty. Did you know that the oldest documents in the Egyptian National Library and Achives are..." She was cut off by a brief, but passionate kiss from Teremun.

Yugi once again felt awkward for intruding.

They pulled apart. "And that kind of kiss, means Teremun loves me, and that I should shut up." Hasina laughed. Teremun seemed to feel just as awkward as Yugi did, and he almost seemed to be looking to Yugi for approval.

Yugi felt honored that Teremun looked for his approval and smiled. "I know you will take good care of her."

Teremun smiled broadly. Yugi continued. "Also, there are no endings, only new beginnings."

"Like a circle." Teremun remarked.

Yugi smiled and bowed, then walked past the two of them. "Tell your mother, Teremun, that I said hello, and wish her well."

"Leaving already?" Teremun asked surprised.

Yugi nodded and gave a hmm sound. "Your future is standing beside you, mine waits for me back in New York."

Next Chapter: Fast forward another 20 years. Joey and Yugi have a heart to heart talk about a few things, and Joey calls up Seto Kaiba. What will he tell him, that might make a change?


	27. Waiting for you to win

Trifecta

Recap: Yugi holds a funeral for his son, and the gang share the good memories. Yugi then pays a visit to an ailing Ryo and his odd little family. Is life nothing more then a circle?

Chapter 26 He is waiting for you to win.

Joey Wheeler hated nursing homes when he was young, mostly because of the smell, but he found himself living in one eventually. Of course this was actually by choice, rather then necessity, since he had multitudes of desendants perfectly willing to take care of him. But he had chosen this home for its quality and he payed handsomely for it. But none of his relatives complained, because they knew the reason. Yugi Mutou was in bad health and needed the constant shifts of nurses and doctors that a home provided, and Joey Wheeler was going to be there for him.

Right now, Yugi was sitting in a wheelchair looking out of one of the dining room windows into the gardens. He was solemn and pensive as Joey hobbled over and sat in the chair next to him.

"I miss her, Joey." Yugi remarked out the blue.

But Joey knew who he was talking about. Tea had passed away not 6 months before of a brain anurism. The doctors had told her a year ago, when she began hallucinating occasionally, that it was inoperable in that location, and that it could rupture at anytime. So Yugi and Tea had been prepared for the surprise, but no amount of planning can take away the grief when the unfortunately actually happens.

"Me too, I miss everyone who has moved on before us." Joey softly spoke, eyes looking out the window. And Yugi knew he was thinking of Mai who had finally succumbed a few years ago to cancer after a long remission. Joey turned his attention back and continued. "But this sadness, it seems new today. Like more then just Tea's passing." Joey thought back to the duel that he had watched between Seto Kaiba and Yugi earlier, which Yugi had won, of course. Was that the problem?

This is about Kaiba isn't it? Joey asked.

Yugi looked up in joy. Joey always seemed to know what Yugi was thinking, sometimes even better then Atem ever did, even though they shared a body. They had shared a heart, but not a spirit, or a mind. Those had always belonged to Yugi.

And now his heart was weak, due to the stress it had been under. But Yugi's spirit remained strong. "Yes, Joey. I suppose it is. I almost feel, a sense of...duty."

"You can't fight Seto Kaiba's battles for him." Joey remarked and then chuckled at the irony. "If you can't teach him to overcome his final stubbling block, then he is just going to have to figure it out on his own."

Yugi gave a weak smile. "Thanks Joey. Who could have known that I would have gotten such a great friend that day that I stood up for you guys, against that bully?"

Joey smiled . "It wasn't because you stood up for me Yugi." Yugi raised an eyebrow. "It was because you were willing to get beat up, fall down, suffer an obvious defeat for me. You weren't brave because you knew you would win. You were brave and strong because you knew that you would likely lose. And your loss gained you my respect and loyalty."

Yugi smiled. "...Look upon them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even until death. The Art of War, Chapter 10 Stanza 25 sentence 2. I just figured it meant, if you treat those around you with deep respect, then they will do the same."

Joey blinked. Then he smiled. " Do unto others as you would have them do to you. Isn't that the golden rule, or something."

Yugi nodded. He had something that he wished to get off his chest. "You remember that duel, the first one between you and Mai?"

Joey nodded. He might be old and grey, but he'd have to have severe dementia like Ryo had, to forget that.

Yugi continued. "Well, remember our discussion about the puzzle giving me the ability to draw the card I needed."

Joey nodded, understanding where Yugi was headed with this. "You...you helped me didn't you. I drew that time wizard with your help."

"Well, Atem, did. I was all for letting you win with your own strength, but he took over, because he figured you were fighting for an honorable cause. And he figured you were going to lose..." Yugi looked a bit sheepish after stating that, but Joey didn't seem to care.

"Atem really didn't understand the whole, lose to win sort of thing that Ryo preached, at least back then." Joey merely remarked. "He had forgotten everything he had once knew. But I know that he would have agreed with Ryo's theory in the past, because he certainly lost an awful lot, his whole identity, in order to win the ultimate battle."

Yugi nodded and smiled.

Joey finally made a connection in his head. "You have never told Seto Kaiba, that you aren't the King of Games anymore, have you?"

Yugi sighed. "My own son beat me, yes, unoffically. But Keitaro is dead so Kaiba couldn't possibly duel him for the title."

Joey smirked, "That wouldn't stop Seto Kaiba before, and it wouldn't stop him now."

Yugi gave a half smile. "I suppose."

"I don't think you are giving him enough credit, by keeping this information to yourself. You are assuming that this would only fustrate him more, knowing he can't duel the man who beat the King of Games. But I think that would actually make things easier." Joey remarked giving Yugi a sideglance.

"How so?" Yugi asked intrigued.

"Because you have never been beaten in his eyes, and that makes you an even more formidable opponent. If you have lost to someone, even if he can't duel that person, it makes you... a little less like a..." Joey started before Yugi finished, comprehension dawning.

"Like a god." Yugi finished. "Like the Pharaoh was thought to be the living god of the people. You're saying Seto Kaiba, though he won't admit it, considers me to be like a...god. Something that he can try to beat, but is ultimately going to be unsuccessful."

Joey grinned. "Think of how brave he must be, to continue to try, year after year, certain that he will be defeated by the living god, the one chosen by the Pharaoh, the King of Games."

Yugi sat pensively, pondering all this in his heart.

"I suppose that telling him might help." Yugi remarked softly outloud. But the intensity with which he said it, Joey knew that he wasn't going to call Kaiba up and tell him. He might mention it at their next duel or Kaiba's next visit, but he wasn't going to make the effort to make it a priority. In fact, Yugi looked tired and drained from the discussion.

A nurse came by to take him back to his room and Joey was left seated at the window alone. He pulled out his ear phone and requested Kaiba's number dialed.

"What, Wheelchair, what do you want?" Seto Kaiba answered his phone with a slight growl, using his new nickname for Joey.

Joey ignored the nickname. "I know that you just lost again to Yugi..."

"If you think..." Kaiba coughed slightly. "That I am going to listen to you gloat or something, then you have another thing coming."

"Nope, nothing like that Kaibaland." Joey smirked. He liked his nickname for Kaiba.

Kaiba ignored this as well. "Well then, what do you want?"

Joey took a deep breath. "I think that you aren't winning, because you are missing a piece of information. You come every year, and now every month to duel the King of Games, the unbeatable Yugi Mutou, whom you have never reclaimed this title..."

"Shut it, Wheelchair. I am not going to listen to this..." Kaiba started making motions to hang up.

"Wait, Kaiba, I am trying to tell you that he lost..." Joey spit out hoping Kaiba heard him before hanging up.

"What?"

Joey started slower. "He lost. Yugi never told you, because he was certain that you would be upset that you couldn't try and beat the new King. Because he died shortly after their duel."

"Keitaro? His son beat him?" Kaiba asked sounding inquistive but not surprised.

Joey gave an affirmative sound.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kaiba asked, somewhat confused.

Joey sighed. "Because everytime you come to duel Yugi, and he wins, he gets more and more...morose. He knows that you will take nothing less then his best, but I think..." Joey paused staring out the window. "I think that he misses her...misses everyone. The doctor's are surprised every week that he that goes by, that he is still alive. I remember when they said 14 years ago that with his heart condition, he wouldn't last more then a year. And when Tea... well I thought for sure I would wake up one morning and he would be gone. But something is still holding him here, Kaiba."

There was a long silence and Joey thought that maybe Seto Kaiba had hung up on him.

But he finally spoke. "He... is waiting for me to beat him."

Joey smiled. "Nope, he is waiting for you to win."

"How are the two of those statements any different from each other?" Kaiba asked annoyed. He coughed loudly again. He sounded like he had a cold.

"Just goes to show that age doesn't make wisdom. Just think on it, you'll figure it out." Joey gave a soft laugh and hung up.

And Kaiba did think on the difference. He thought on it as he wheeled around his estate, he thought on it while going over the moves from their previous game. He also thought on it after receiving a phone call stating that Joey had passed away, after a blow to the head when he tripped and fell, a few days later. He privately scoffed, Joey always did refuse to use a wheelchair, or even a cane.

He let Yugi mourn in peace for a week or so before he called him up again. Yugi accepted, but from the coughing sounds over the phone, Kaiba knew it might be his last chance.

Next Chapter: It appears that Yugi has caught Seto Kaiba's cold, and just can't get rid of it. His health is fading fast. Will this be Kaiba's last chance to prove that he finally understands what he as been searching for all along?

_Come on guys, if you have made it this far in my story...drop me a line. Reviews are like chocolate, you can never have too much. :)_


	28. A Duelist's Heart

Trifecta

Recap: Joey and Seto Kaiba's talk might have made enough of an impact. Will Seto finally learn the difference between beating Yugi and winning?

Chapter 27 A Duelist's Heart

Seto Kaiba sat in his solar powered wheelchair parked up against a gaming table inside of the local Domino Nursing Home. Across the table, sat his long time opponent, and if Kaiba would let himself admit it, his closest friend, Yugi Motou. Yugi's hair had long since gone gray and so had Kaiba's. However, Yugi's eyes would light up with a fierceness that wasn't seen often these days, every time he saw Kaiba.

The two of them were engaged in yet another game of Duel Monsters. While they played with only the simple cards and no holographics or whatever the newest rage in dueling technology was, the intensity was still high. Especially for Seto Kaiba. For even though he had lost count of how many of these such duels, Yugi had won, Seto could count how many times he had won. None. Yugi Mutou in his old age and fragile health still was the King of Games to Kaiba, despite the fact that he had retired from gaming decades ago. "Got to give the younger ones a chance to win sometime," Yugi had remarked upon his announcment to Kaiba that he was retiring.

Still, Yugi would continue to duel Kaiba in private, every time Kaiba asked him to. With each passing win against Seto, however, Yugi seem to tire more and more of Kaiba's request, like some sort of sadness had begun to creep into his eyes. Still, Kaiba knew that he would still agree and he continued to give Kaiba his best dueling tricks and Kaiba would have it no other way.

"I play a monster in defense mode and one card face down. I end my turn." Yugi cheerfully announced.

While Kaiba drew a card, Yugi asked a question. "So how is Mokuba and his family?"

"They are fine, thank you." Kaiba replied playing a face down card as well. "I attack your facedown monster with Different Dimension Dragon."

Yugi flipped his defense monster over and when Kaiba saw that it was indeed weaker then his monster, Yugi removed it.

" I hear through the grapevine that you are planning to name who will receive your portion of Kaiba Corporation and it's holdings soon." Yugi continued the socializing. The part that Kaiba had once hated most from these duels. But recently, he secretly relished every word.

"Yes, you hear correctly. I am delaying the process, because truthfully none of them is smart enough to run the company. They just don't have the business skills." Kaiba replied.

"You mean, they aren't you." Yugi remarked, being cheeky. "I play my facedown magic card which allows me to summon a high level monster without sacrifices. I then summon Dark Magican. I attack Different Dimension Dragon."

Kaiba muttered something that Yugi was uncertain had to do with the attack or his statement about his corporation. His hearing was going these days, after all.

Kaiba growled ignoring Yugi's stab at his ego. With Dimensional Fissure on the field, Different Dimension Dragon couldn't be easily brought back. "I sacrifice my two sacrifice tokens to play my only remaining Blue Eyes White Dragon in Attack mode. However, I must wait to attack til next turn." His others had left the game due to Dimensional Fissure and Kaiba couldn't bring them back. But he still had his last ace out now.

Yugi smiled broadly seeing the Blue Eyes Dragon and his Dark Magican fighting out together again. "Well you are going to have to choose someone soon, before you pass in your sleep or something and they fight over it endlessly." Yugi remarked seriously.

"I have a will drawn up, right now to prevent that." Kaiba responded. "Which I could change at anytime, should I change my mind about who is better suited to run the company."

Yugi nodded. " I play my spell card Magic Formula which gives my Dark Magican 500 plus ATK points making our monsters equal." Yugi smiled. "So about your new lady friend that helped bring you here to see me today?"

Kaiba gave him a fierce glare. "Don't go any further with that line of conversation. I do not wish to hear anything about her appearance if you please."

Yugi smiled mischievously. Seto Kaiba's new youthful, female, personal health aide that Mokuba had hired for him this month, was paled skin, with white hair and blue eyes. Yugi was sure Mokuba had selected her for this very reason. Kaiba had tried to get her dismissed twice this week for no real reason, but Mokuba saw through all of his brother's tricks, and insisted that Kaiba not be so difficult. Yugi suspected that Kaiba was having trouble looking at her and not seeing a girl so similar to those visions in the Memory World that he had seen so many years ago.

"I wasn't going to say anything about her looks, Kaiba." Yugi admitted. He didn't have to, Kaiba would automatically go there without this suggestion. Yugi coughed loudly and opened and closed his right hand and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Kaiba asked concerned. He knew Yugi's health had taken a turn for the worse when Joey Wheeler had passed two weeks before. Of everyone that Yugi had once considered to be friends with, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai,Rebecca, Ishizu, even Ryo, and Marik as far as Kaiba knew were deceased. It was just Kaiba and Yugi and Kaiba knew that neither of them would be long left in the world as well. Yugi especially.

"I'm fine, just the pains of being old. When my Grandpa used to complain, I used to think he was exaggerating, but now I'm certain that he was not." Yugi pushed off Kaiba's concern trying to focus back on the duel with limited success. Yugi knew his heart was weak and the coughing spell that he had recently developed wasn't helping matters.

"We can pick this back up some other time, if you need to rest." Kaiba offered. He didn't really want to quit now that he secretly had the upper hand with his hidden face down card, but he was willing to be patient. After all, Yugi had been patient with him for this many years.

Yugi shook his head no. "If we don't finish this now... we might never finish this." Yugi remarked somberly. Kaiba then knew that this was going to be the last duel between the two of them. "Your move."

Kaiba drew and then announced his attack. "Blue Eyes White Dragon attack his Dark Magican."

Yugi's eyes widened. "They have the same attack points, Kaiba, they will both be destroyed and be virtually unretrievable because of Dimensional Fissure."

Kaiba gave a soft smile and met Yugi's eyes. "I know. We don't need them anymore, it was never about the two of them to begin with."

Yugi gave an understanding and contented smile. "It was about you and me."

Kaiba nodded. It was. Not just the present duel, but their past ones as well.

"My facedown trap is now triggered when my last monster is destroyed. It allows me to summon a level two or lower monster when I have no monsters on the field." Kaiba announced flipping over his card. "And I summon Pharaoh's servant in ATK mode. Your move."

Yugi frowned. This was an unexpected card, he had never seen Kaiba use it before. Kaiba usually didn't even have level one or two cards in his deck. And unless he drew a monster card, the zombie card with 900 ATK points was going to wipe out his remaining life points. Yugi closed his eyes and drew his next card.

Yugi had barely looked at his card, when he began coughing again, and brought his hand to his chest.

But this time he didn't stop coughing. The noise became so loud that several nurses came over.

Kaiba just sat unable to do anything as they attempted to calm his coughing. One of the nurses took Yugi's cards out of his hand and laid them face up on the table. Kaiba growled and tried not to look. His private aid who had been watching the duel from across the room, came over during all the fuss. Seeing Kaiba looking away from the table, the young white haired, blue eyed girl smiled. She flipped the cards face down, but not before looking at them herself. She frowned.

Yugi's coughing finally stopped, but it was clear that he was weak. The nurses scolded Kaiba for even stirring his spirits up. Yugi was carted off to his room.

The young dragon girl, no, Kaiba thought, don't think of her like that, sat in Yugi's chair. She looked at his cards and at the board. She seemed to be studying them intently.

"I didn't think you played Duel Monsters." Kaiba said to her in a harsh tone.

The private aide, whose name was Miki, shook her head no. "I don't. But I do understand the game. And I am fairly certain that this duel is over."

"Yeah, the other player is gone." Kaiba sneered.

"No, I mean, he already drew his card. There is nothing in his hand to stop/block/ or evade your attack." Miki replied honestly.

Kaiba took the cards from her hand. Two cards were in Yugi's hand and true to Miki's word, neither Ties of the Brethern or Monster Reborn were going to help him win, since he had no monsters in his graveyard, Kaiba's Dimensional Fissure card having removed them all from the game instead. Yugi's field was empty and he nothing to protect himself from Kaiba's attack next turn.

Kaiba stared at the board and the cards in shock. He would have won. He would have won. But the duel was stopped.

Kaiba left the cards there and wheeled himself into Yugi's room. Yugi lay still trying to breath deeply.

"Hey Kaiba." Yugi managed to speak. "Sorry about not being able to finish the game."

Kaiba shook his head no.

"No?" Yugi coughed. "No, as in it's over?"

Kaiba nodded.

"Who won?" Yugi asked with a heavy sigh.

Kaiba hesitated. "You.. you...did." Kaiba gritted his teeth. Why had he said that?

Yugi eyes widened slightly. For the first time in many, many games, Yugi had a smile on his face instead of sadness.

"Liar." Yugi whispered, but Kaiba watched his lips move and saw the word form.

Their eyes met and for the first time, Kaiba felt like he truly understood Yugi. Yugi had played his hardest all these years, but secretly he had been hoping Kaiba would eventually win. Because then it would prove that Kaiba had finally understood the motivations of Yugi's duelist heart.

"You finally beat me, Kaiba." Yugi remarked, with a smile.

Kaiba shook his head no, "No, I finally won. I won the title, because I finally understood the responsibility that it held, not its power."

Kaiba grabbed Yugi's hand. Yugi smiled, but closed his eyes.

Miki stood in the doorway. "The nurses are booting us out, and unless you want to buy this nursing home, I don't think they are going to change their minds," she quipped.

Kaiba ignored this jab at his finances. He let go of Yugi's hand. "Until next time, Yugi-kun."

Yugi briefly opened his eyes. It was the first time that Seto Kaiba had ever used this friendship honorific on Yugi, or anyone else was far as Yugi could recall.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Seto-kun."

Seto Kaiba was wheeled out of the room and left for his personal flat. When he arrived home with Miki, a message was waiting for him. The nursing home had called and Yugi's heart had finally stopped, and he passed away minutes after Kaiba had left the building. Kaiba remained silent at the news, almost as if wasn't a surprise.

When Miki asked if there was anything he needed, Kaiba asked for his phone. He called Mokuba to tell him that Yugi had passed. "Did you finally get to beat him, Big Brother?"

Kaiba paused. "His title remains." But this time, Kaiba didn't feel like this was a lie. Yugi would forever be a King of Games to him. He had just come to understand that there could be more then one king in this world.

Mokuba responded sorrowfully. "I know how much those duels meant to you, Big Brother. I'm sorry to hear that they are finally over."

Kaiba gave a humpf sound. " Well there are somethings that even I can not control."

Mokuba chose to let this statement stand alone, but the image on the screen showed that he was smiling.

Seto Kaiba however, ignored this and continued. "Will pass along the news of his death to any of his friends desendants?"

Mokuba stated that he would. Kaiba took a deep breath. "Thank you for everything, my brother. I...love you." Mokuba's grin was bright and a contented sigh could be heard. "I love you too, Nii-sama." Kaiba smiled and hung up.

Miki stood watching him. "Is there anything else sir?"

Kaiba nodded. "I want to go down into my personal vault."

Miki wheeled him to the elevator and they descended into the vault in silence.

Kaiba put in his passcode and Miki wheeled him in. Kaiba requested they stop in front of the large stone against the back wall encased in glass. There stood the ancient stone with the famous duel that Ishizu had once stood him in front of. Seto Kaiba had bought it from the Egyptian government during a period of great civil unrest and had kept it safe in the vault since then.

Miki and Kaiba stared at it in silence for several minutes. Kaiba had never said anything to anyone about owning the stone, and Miki had never seen it before. Kaiba watched her face as she stared at it intently.

"What do you think of it?" Kaiba asked Miki.

Miki seemed almost fluttered when she responded. "I see brothers then, just as I see brothers now."

Kaiba seemed satisfied with this statement. He dismissed Miki stating he would like to be left here for the night.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable in your bed?" Miki asked.

Seto Kaiba scoffed. "I'm old, nothing is comfortable anymore." He gazed at Miki's cross around her neck. "You must believe in life after death, if you wear that."

Miki nodded. Kaiba continued. "Doesn't your religion state you need to be a Christian or something, to move on? Because that sounds fairly exclusionist."

Miki knew better then to argue this incorrect assumption. She shrugged."There are many paths, Seto Kaiba, to the same destination. Some are rockier then others." She smirked. "You just took the really long, difficult path, because you are so stubborn."

She turned to leave.

Kaiba spoke up before she was out of hearing range. "Thank you for everything, Kisera."

Miki didn't frown at this statement, but smiled. "Goodbye Seto." Miki replied.

The next morning, Miki had to have Mokuba enter the passcode remotely so she could enter into the vault. Seto Kaiba didn't respond to her greeting as she approached his wheelchair facing the stone. His eyes were closed and his breathing had stopped. It seemed that he had passed in his sleep during the night.

Once Miki called Mokuba and then Seto Kaiba's personal physican, she turned her gaze back to face the carvings in the stone, with a tender smile.

And when Mokuba opened his brother's will, he was pleasantly surprised. Seto Kaiba had forfeited the right to determine what happened to his company. He had officially entrusted all the decisions to Mokuba. And the giant stone tablet was given to a young man named Teremun Ishtar for safekeeping.

At Seto Kaiba's private funeral, Miki showed up, and greeted Mokuba with a sad smile.

Mokuba handed her an envelope. "My brother left me all the responsibility of deciding what happens to our company, but he was very specific about who received some of his personal effects." Mokuba smiled and walked back to his family members.

Miki opened the envelope. Inside were three blue eyes white dragon cards, with a note that said. "Because they belong with you."

Mokuba looked up when he heard a roar that sounded so familiar, but he saw no dragon.

Smiling with ancient, old eyes, Miki muttered to herself. "Best destiny ever." And with that she disappeared.

To every end is a new beginning.

_One more chapter! The Epilogue is next._


	29. Epilogue: The Story Ends in Light

Trifecta

Recap: Seto Kaiba finally wins against Yugi and the two of them come to an understanding. The blue eyes white dragon makes its final appearance to usher a few well deserved souls into the afterlife.

Epilogue

A small garden was growing in an unknown location. It wasn't possible from the assortments of plants growing to give any indication of location, since the plants in the garden, couldn't possibly have co-existed together in the same plot normally. A man was tending the plants with care, his hands dirty and calloused looking.

Another man approached the garden. An old and feeble looking man, so different from the young man who was caring for the garden.

"Where am I?" the old man asked the gardener. "And who are you?"

The gardener turned his attention from the plants to the newcomer. "The second question is easier to answer then the first. But you already know the answer. It will come to you." He turned back to his work with a smile. "I think they incorporate the initial blank slate to ease you into the transition. The fact that you forget, means you are here permanently. If you remembered me, you would have the possibility to go back. Either that or you were being sent back, to try again."

The old man seemed to take this in. "Did you forget too?"

"I forgot things, a great many important things, for a very long time. But I got them back." The gardener answered plainly, but cryptically.

"Did you plant all of this?" The old man asked gesturing to the garden. The gardener nodded. "Indeed, I have found it calming. I have discovered that I like working with my hands. Something that I really hadn't done before. Manual labor was for, less privileged individuals." He continued to water the plants with a watering can. "This garden, is like a well lived life, full of all kinds of people, from all walks of life, combined to make a wonderful combination. And caring for it, teaches you what kind of person you are."

The old man squatted down next the young man, something that he wouldn't have been able to do had he still been, where he had previously been, before the garden. "May I help?" the old man asked kindly, but nervously. "I wouldn't want to take away from your achievements. After all this your garden."

The young man smiled broadly. "Of course. I would love your help. Nobody does things best on their own."

The old man knelt down in the dirt, tenderly accepting the seeds offered by the young man. He began to dig in the dirt and planted the seeds, covering them up and watering them. The young man smiled. "You lived a long life, full of happiness and yet also tears. I am glad. I hope you found the answer you were looking for."

The old man turned and it seemed that something was coming back to him. "Who am I? That was my question."

"As it was once mine. And I told you, that you were no one, but yourself, and you always had been," the young man replied.

"Yes, but what did that make me?" the old man asked. But then he answered his question. "I was who I strove to be, and I helped others do the same."

"I am an other," the old man spoke as he met the young man's eyes. He marveled at their color and knew that his looked the same.

The young man watched in joy as the older man's eyes watched his brightly. Before his eyes, the old man seemed to glow and he could see the years, peeling off of his face. Decades fell by the second. Soon the young man stood opposite an even younger man, of about 15 years old.

Comprehension seemed to dawn like the sun rising on the younger man's face. He greeted the gardener, his companion by name. "Atem."

The young man smiled. "Yugi."

There was quick, but intense hug between the two of them.

Yugi pulled away. "Are the others here?"

Atem nodded. "In due time, we shall see them. They are...tending to their own duties. Soon we can continue on together. However, I am waiting here at the rim, for someone else. This is one of my duties. One that I enjoy very much."

Their moment was interrupted by a hawk flying overhead. "Marik?" Yugi asked.

The hawk circled twice, in response, around the two men before it stopped and rested on a post in the garden.

Coming into view, following the hawk was another old man.

"Where am I?" the new old man asked confused. "And who are you?"

Yugi turned to look at Atem. "The fact that I look like you, was to draw him back, and to help you, not a indication of who I was as an individual." Atem nodded and made a satisfied hmm noise. Yugi smiled, full understanding, settled in his heart. He turned back toward the new old man. "I am the gift, given to you. I was the light to help you home."

The old man seemed even more confused. "Is this home?"

Atem smiled. "It can be. Home is wherever a family lives."

Yugi nodded. "And a family, is whoever cares for one another, as though they were brothers."

The old man nodded. "Are we brothers?"

Yugi and Atem glanced at each other, before turning their gaze back on the old man.

They spoke together. "Always."

And the old man smiled. And before their eyes, decades melted away to reveal a tall, handsome young man, with piercing blue eyes.

Seto smiled a smile of recognition. He echoed their statement.

"Always."

And the hawk took off in flight and the three of them followed it to where ever and whatever came next. A story had ended in light, but a new one was just about to begin.

_That's it! Thank you so much for reading. I hope that this story inspires all of you, my readers, just as it inspires me. My thanks goes out to the creator of Yugioh, the man who created a diamond in the rough, a deep and spiritual plot, hidden behind a duel monsters card game and a bad english dub. And also my youngest sister, who without her insistence that I write her a fanfiction story, like I did for my other sister when we were growing up, this story would never have reached its conclusion. Or gone on quite this long. _

_If you want, go back and read this again and search for Trifectas scattered throughout this story. The relationship dynamics between everyone are so triangle in nature, so there are many, often more then one in each chapter. _

We are not human beings having a spiritual experience. We are spiritual beings having a human experience  
>– Dr. Wayne W. Dyer<p> 


End file.
